Meant To Be
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Things are now settled in Hawaii. After befriending Angel, she, Lilo, and Stitch are now a close trio. When something is VERY wrong with Lilo, Stitch spends all of his time with her and eventually, they fall in love! LS
1. Chapter 1

"Lilo? Are you feeling okay?" Nani asked her little sister, who was lying on the couch groaning.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay." Lilo responded just before groaning again.

"I don't understand what could be wrong with you. This is your third stomachache this week! Are you sure you're not ill?" Nani asked, worried about her little sister. Lilo had been having severe stomachaches three times this week. One had hurt her so bad that she even sobbed. Nani wasn't sure if this was serious, but she was very worried.

"I don't feel sick." Lilo replied. "I know I'm not pregnant!" She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Nani giggled. "I hope not! You're 11 years old, so you better not be sleeping with the guys."

Lilo smiled, despite her pain. "I'm not."

Nani played with Lilo's hair for a little while, staring down at her with deep concern. She was very worried about her sister's health. She wasn't so sure, if a hospital should get involved or if this is just an occasional flu. Things like these scared her immensely. When you know something is wrong, but you don't know what.

As Nani stroked Lilo's hair, the door swung open. Lilo cranked her head and smiled at the two experiments that go by the names of Stitch and Angel. After spending some "girl time" together, Lilo started warming up to Angel, much to Stitch's satisfaction. None of the girls envied each other or would send dirty looks, but smile and wave at the other. Lilo still felt slightly left out, but she seemed to be over it. Her best friend in the whole world was in love, and she was very happy for him.

Angel waved back, but Stitch stared at Lilo. He could tell this was another stomachache. He instantly dropped Angel's hand, walked to where Lilo laid, and kneeled beside her. Nani smiled, knowing Stitch would care more for her than she would. She gave Stitch a soft pat on the back and turned to head into the kitchen. Stitch stayed by Lilo, holding her hand.

"Lilo okay?" He asked in that cute alien voice of his.

Lilo smiled. "Of course I'm okay Stitch. It's just those stupid aches again. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Stitch nodded, but he was still unconvinced. "Okitaka. Meega come down to check later. Angel, goobaja!"

Angel looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled as she walked over to Stitch, then she turned her eyes to Lilo. "Stomachache?" Lilo nodded, causing Angel to lean forward and lovingly lick her cheek. "Soka."

Lilo smiled. "Don't be. Go on you two. I know you're just dying to touch each other."

Both of the experiments blushed and they glared at her. Lilo laughed, which put smiles on their faces. Just like Nani, both Stitch and Angel were very concerned about Lilo. They had asked Jumba about this, but he told them there was nothing to worry. He told them Earthlings sometimes go through pains like these as they grow and their bodies develop. Stitch didn't believe that was really the case, nor did Angel, but they did believe it wasn't something to be strongly concerned about. However, after having that one severe stomachache, both of them started to worry.

Angel gave Lilo one last smile before tugging Stitch away from her. She watched them as they scampered off into their own bedroom. Yes, Stitch and Angel had their own room now, but that didn't bother Lilo as much. Sure, she missed the nightly company of her only friend, but she understood. Nani had these talks with her and had told her that soon, she'll find a boy who would sweep her off her feet and carry her off to their sunset. Lilo had thought her older sister was being just a bit too romantic, but she did like the idea of having a boyfriend.

Lilo had seen Nani with David. She watched them embrace and kiss as they whisper those three words to each other. While gazing at them, she wondered what it felt like. How does it feel to be in the arms of a boy who loves you and you love back? She noticed her older sister was very happy around David and it made her wonder, would she be that happy?

While Lilo contemplated on her thoughts, Stitch and Angel were upstairs in their room. Stitch was just coming out from the bathroom that joined their room when he saw Angel stretched on the bed. Her lust filled eyes made him slightly apprehensive. He also didn't really like her pose either. One leg was lying stretched out on the bed while the other pulled up near her crotch with her knee stuck high in the air. Her arms were lying at her sides, clutching the bed sheets. Her pink antennas fell down her deep black eyes, covering her beautiful and soft face.

"Stitch... come to bed." Angel purred seductively.

Stitch tilted his head to one side, his eyebrow raised. "Angel, gaba youga doing?"

"Meega want children! With you." Angel answered as she rolled over on her side. Her leg stretched straight out while the other tucked beneath it.

"Soka buchee-bu, but meega want naga children." Stitch stated uneasily and his insides clenched when he noticed Angel's disappointed face.

"Gaba?" She asked almost sadly. "Youga no want children?"

"Naga. Meega want to keep family way it is. With Lilo, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, the experiments, and you. No children." He started fidgeting uncomfortably on his feet. "Stitch still love Angel! But Stitch naga want children!"

Angel sighed. "Meega understand. Angel love buchee-bu too. Meega just wanted children to make our love stronger."

Stitch smiled as he walked over to her and sat down on their bed. He then brought his arms around her. "Naga Angel. Children naga make our bond of love stronger. But this will."

He then leaned forward and kissed Angel on her pink lips. He could feel her smile as her arms wrapped around him and she snuggled her face into his chest. "Meega happy with Stitch." She purred happily.

Stitch grinned and reached over to turn off the light in their bedroom. "Isa almost 4:00. Angel want to take nap before dinner?"

She nodded against his chest and began to drift. Stitch held her tighter before he drifted off to dreamland himself.

An hour later, Lilo's stomach really started to hurt. She screamed in pain, causing Nani to rush in and check on her. Lilo started telling her in a raspy breath about her pains, that they keep on increasing. Nani's heart wrenched at the sight of Lilo's tears slowly trickling down her tan face. She instantly ran to the medicine cabinet to pull out stomach pain medicine. She gave it to Lilo, who was very reluctant in taking the chewable pills, and forced it down her. With a loud moan, Lilo laid down on the couch, her chest heaving heavily.

Nani leaned forward to kiss Lilo's forehead before getting back up to cook dinner. Lilo fell asleep on the couch while the medicine worked its magic on her. No one dared to wake her up until dinnertime. Stitch and Angel were already awake, but were outside in the sun, lying on the hammock. They stayed there until Nani called to them for dinner. The two experiments climbed off the hammock and walked inside together, hand in hand. Stitch's eyes immediately fell upon Lilo, who was still asleep on the couch. Angel noticed where he was looking at and sighed. She was very worried about Lilo.

"There you two are." Said a cheerful voice behind them. They turned around to see Pleakley who was beaming down on them. "You two have some fun upstairs? I heard Angel wanted children."

_Apparently, he didn't stay to hear the rest of it. _Stitch thought angrily. He then growled. "Naga listen to our conversation!" He snapped.

His girlfriend agreed quickly. "Ih!"

Pleakley backed away. "Fine. By the way, can you two go wake up Lilo? It's time to eat and lounging on the couch isn't healthy."

He then receded to the kitchen. Stitch slowly walked over to Lilo and laid his hands on her shoulders. Angel was adjacent to him, in case he needed help. He started shaking Lilo softly to wake her. "Lilo, isa dinner time."

Lilo groaned in protest at the thought of waking up, but her eyes opened. "Alright, I'll be there."

She then got off the couch and staggered to the kitchen. Angel and Stitch's eyes watched her and then they followed her. They took a seat next to each other while their young human friend sat across from them. After Pleakley served their dinner, Stitch watched Lilo as she played lazily with her food. Noticing everybody looked worriedly at her; she smiled and began to eat. Satisfied that she was eating, everybody else started to dig in too.

Suddenly, Lilo stood quickly out of her chair. Her face turned to a sickish green as she turned and hurried away. Nani, Stitch, and Angel followed her while Pleakley and Jumba just looked at each other in confusion.

Lilo violently jerked the bathroom door opened and ran to the toilet. Her sister and best friends watched as she puked in the toilet. Her breakfast, lunch, and few chunks of her food swirled around, causing her to be sick again. She leaned over for a second time then stood up. She flushed the toilet, wiped the remaining puke off her lips, and looked to the three onlookers. However as soon as she did that, her face paled and she passed out.

"Lilo!" Stitch cried with worry as he ran to catch his best friend before she could hit the ground. "Gaba wrong with her!"

"I don't know, but I'm calling the hospital." Nani responded as she quickly left the bathroom.

Stitch cradled Lilo in his arms, holding her close to him. He was spooked at how warm she was. Her face was sweaty and her body felt like fire. He looked to Angel with strong worry in his eyes. She looked back at him with the same look.

"Shoga okitaka?" Angel asked quietly, her voice cracked but there were no tears.

"Meega naga nota." Stitch murmured back, his voice also cracked but again, no tears.

Just then, Nani came into the room. "I'm driving Lilo to the hospital. After explaining her condition to the receptionist, Lilo may have a serious illness."

Stitch handed Lilo to Nani then said. "Meega want to go too."

"Stitch, I know you're worried about Lilo, but you can't come. Dogs can't go inside hospitals. I'll give you the news when I get back."

With that, Nani carried Lilo out the door, leaving two experiments to worry about their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch and Angel sat on the couch, their hands tightly grasped in each other's. Stitch had his eyes focused on the picture that sat on top of the desk. It was of the whole family, including Angel. He stared long and hard at the figure of Lilo who was smiling and waving at the camera. He was very concerned now. It was about an hour ago when Nani took Lilo to the hospital and they still have not yet come back. Stitch remembered Lilo telling him about the hospitals, where sick people go to get well, but some die. He was not so sure if Lilo went to the hospital to get well or to die and that's what scared him the most. He didn't know what life would be like without Lilo, but he certainly did not want to find out.

Angel turned her eyes to her boyfriend who was still gazing at the picture. She sighed exasperatedly. Lilo was her best friend after the little girl got over her jealousy for the pretty experiment. When Stitch wasn't around, Lilo and Angel would play together on the beach. They would also tell each other just about anything. They trusted each other with their secrets and with that, their bond of friendship grew stronger. Then another question clicked in her mind. What would happen to Stitch if he lost his only best friend? Angel knew Lilo and Stitch were close, so how would this affect her boyfriend's life if Lilo died? Would he lose sleep? Would he stop eating? Would he move on? Angel pondered on these questions until she figured out; she doesn't want to know the answers.

Angel leaned forward to give Stitch a kiss on the cheek. "Lilo isa strong girl. Shoga naga leave us."

Stitch nodded, but he wasn't so sure if that was the truth or a lie. "Ih. Meega get soda. Buchee-bu want one?"

"Ih." Angel responded just before giving him a loving lick on the cheek.

Stitch licked her back then walked into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator to pull out his and Angel's favorite kind of soda. After making sure, both were very cold, he turned to the living room where his beautiful mate sat on the couch. He handed her one of the sodas and both began to drink.

An hour later and the garbage were full of soda cans. Stitch and Angel curled on the couch, falling into a restless sleep. Suddenly, the door busted open and the two experiments awoke. Their hearts began pounding when they saw Nani's tear streaked face and in her arms, was a sleeping Lilo. Jumba and Pleakley were right behind Nani with upset looking faces. Stitch and Angel looked towards one another, both were unsure about the situation.

"Nani, how Lilo?" Stitch asked carefully. "She okay?"

The woman nodded while the two aliens behind her went outside. "Yes, she's okay. The doctors said all she had was a flu."

"But, she collapsed!" Angel cried worriedly.

"She just lost a lot of energy. She's fine now. Don't worry. I'm going to carry her to bed now."

Just as Nani started to leave, Stitch stepped in her way. "Meega take Lilo to bed."

Nani smiled just before bending down to put Lilo into Stitch's outstretched arms. Stitch cradled her close to his chest, holding her like a baby as she snoozed. He carried her off, but Angel stayed behind, thinking he needed to have alone time with Lilo.

Upstairs, Stitch gently laid Lilo on the floor just before he went to the bed. After removing the pillows, he pulled back the covers just enough to slide under them. He then walked back to Lilo, scooped her up, and carried her back to the bed. Slowly, he laid her on the soft sheets then pulled the covers up to her chin. He stroked her face with his claw as he watched her. She was breathing softly, but her breaths were slightly wheezy. Her face was still pale and still too warm. Her usual tamed raven hair was now messy and sticky from the sweat.

Stitch felt his worry increasing as he watched his only friend sleep. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, but he certainly knew it wasn't a flu. It couldn't be. She looked too sick for all that to be just a flu. However, he wasn't going to question it, because actually, he didn't want to know. He stared at her for just a moment longer before leaving her. His ride down the elevator lasted only seconds until something pink and furry crashed into his arms.

"Angel, meega worried. Lilo naga has flu. Too sick." Stitch murmured in her ear.

"Shoga has to be okay! Lilo very strong, naga weak." Angel tried to reassure as she pulled Stitch up the stairs into their room.

Stitch lied down on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Meega naga nota gaba wrong with Lilo. Meega very worried."

Angel crawled into bed, right next to Stitch who wrapped his arms around her. Angel pulled the covers over both of them and they both fell asleep.

Next morning, Lilo awoke at 5:45 AM. She yawned tiredly just before climbing out of bed. She was starting to feel better. Her face wasn't so pale nor did she have any stomach pains. After brushing out her wild hair, she rode down the elevator. Memories of last night haunted her and made her realize she should apologize to Stitch and Angel for making them worry so much. She looked at the clock, which read five till 6 and decided to wait until they were up.

She plopped down on the couch to start watching television. She watched the Sunday morning cartoons until the grandfather clock chimed six times. After the chiming stopped, Lilo knew she wasn't alone. She turned her head to see Stitch, standing on the second to last step of stairs.

She smiled. "Good morning Stitch."

At hearing her cheery voice, Stitch looked up and his grin immediately widened when he saw Lilo just smiling happily at him. With a soft cry of her name, he raced towards her. Lilo hopped off the couch with her arms out to receive and give a huge hug. Stitch's worry for her vanished completely at the sight of her not so pale and she wasn't too warm. He picked her up and swung her around, emitting a joyful cry from his best friend's lips. This continued until Stitch lost his balance and he fell on the couch with Lilo on top of him, giggling.

Stitch grinned and wrapped his arms around her just before pushing himself up and getting on top of her. Lilo laughed as Stitch started licking her face either because that's how he says good morning, or that he's ecstatic to see her healthy. Her laughs warmed his heart, knowing she was fine now. Perhaps it was the flu after all.

"Lilo, buchee-bu and meega were worried about you." Stitch replied, still holding her to him.

Lilo felt slightly upset at the word "buchee-bu". Even though she really liked Angel, she was still a little bit sore about their relationship. Everybody in this household once had love and still has it. Nani is truly happy with David, Stitch was deeply in love with Angel, Jumba once had a wife, and Pleakley had an old girlfriend. Once again, Lilo wanted to know what it was like being in love. She wanted a boy to be in her life, a boy who would devote his whole life to her.

"Lilo? Youga okitaka?" Stitch asked after noticing Lilo's blank expression.

_Maybe I can talk to Angel about what it's like to have love. She's the only girlfriend I can talk to about these kinds of stuff. Victoria, yeah I can talk to her, but she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's been crushing on Keoni who I think likes her as well. _"Yeah, I'm okay Stitch. Sorry for giving you and Angel quite a scare last night, I don't know what happened to me."

"Youga okay now right?" Stitch asked quickly, gazing directly into her eyes for any signs of a lie.

Lilo felt uncomfortable staring into Stitch's black eyes. For one reason, it reminded her of how David would stare into Nani's eyes just before they shared their kiss. The other reason was that she wasn't sure if she was lying herself and didn't want to worry Stitch even further. "Yes, I'm okay."

Stitch continued to stare into Lilo's eyes, searching for uncertainty, but she rolled her head to face the TV. Stitch sighed defeated and then curled up against Lilo. "Stitch, Angel, and Lilo play at beach?"

"Sure Stitch." Lilo responded with a smile. "I feel much better now."

While they watched TV, Angel came to join them. Lilo and Stitch happily made room for her in the middle of them. Once again, the question bombarded Lilo. "Lilo, youga okitaka?"

"Yes Angel, I'm fine now." Lilo responded a little irritably, but still kept a polite tone.

"Buchee-bu, Lilo, and meega play at beach. Sound good?" Stitch asked his pink girlfriend who nodded.

"Ih! Lilo play too?" She asked hopefully, turning her gaze to her human friend.

"Yes, I'll be playing too." Lilo reassured.

Angel almost squealed then took Lilo tight into her arms. Lilo tried hugging Angel back, but she gave Stitch a pleading look. Her furry blue friend chuckled just before he took Angel's arms off of his only friend. Lilo wheezed a bit, causing the two experiments to shoot her worried looks again, but she just smiled. Still unsure, the two lovers turned back to the TV with their best friend sitting next to them.

The morning passed and everyone was out of bed. Lilo, much to everyone's satisfaction, inhaled her breakfast since she didn't really eat dinner last night. After breakfast, Stitch and Angel hurried off to gather the equipment they and Lilo would like at the beach. Lilo offered to help too until Nani strictly told her they needed to talk. Stitch and Angel didn't seemed bothered by it, but Lilo was. She knew what she had wasn't a flu because of all the throwing up, passing out, and being very hot. This certainly captured her attention as she followed Nani into the bedroom for their talk.

Meanwhile, Stitch and Angel were roaming through the house, searching for things they would like. Angel grabbed three blankets, her pink sunglasses, and three towels. Stitch gathered some floats for himself since he sinks in the ocean, sunscreen for Lilo, her bathing suit, and her sunglasses. After all the gathering, the two experiments raced each other to Nani's room. Their ears not really listening in on the conversation since it were almost over. After a few seconds, Lilo came out with a new diary under her arm.

"Ready to go guys?" She asked them with a slight downcast tone.

"Ih! Why youga carrying diary?" Angel asked her eyes on the small white book.

"Ih, meega thought Lilo naga like diaries." Stitch said.

"I don't, but Nani gave it to me for a... reason." Lilo stuttered. Just before the two experiments could ask what for, she intervened. "Come on! The sun's not going to wait for us forever!"

With a wide smile, she ran ahead the experiments. Stitch and Angel laughed as they chased after Lilo, feeling happy that their friend was back to her cheery self. Stitch picked up speed and pounced on Lilo, tackling her to the ground. They started laughing as they rolled, trying to pin the other's backs. Stitch roughly pinned Lilo to the ground, causing her to flinch. Stitch stopped smiling, and was about to ask her if she was okay until a pink ball of fluff threw herself at him, and caused him to fly off Lilo.

Stitch shook his head to see Angel being the dominant. He smiled. "Buchee-bu, if youga really wanted me, all youga had to do was ask." He replied in a husky tone.

Angel pretended to be disgusted, but her giggling gave that away. "Meega naga want you Stitch! Youga want me."

She then got off him and started swaying her hips seductively in front of him. He smirked before running to her and lifting her up by the waist, causing her to laugh again. Lilo, feeling slightly not wanted, just watched until she could not stand anymore of their love scene. "Break it up lovebirds! I know it's hard keeping your hands off each other, but I don't feel like puking up my breakfast. It's the only meal I had so far."

"Lilo!" Both of the experiments exclaimed before running towards her.

Lilo gulped and began running away until Angel pounced on her and forced her to stay to the ground. Stitch came up and started slobbering Lilo's face with his tongue. Lilo tried not to laugh, but his tongue against her skin started tickling her. She could feel his saliva trail down her neck and into the opening of her shirt. When she wouldn't laugh, Angel started tickling her sides, knowing that was her sensitive spot. Lilo couldn't help it and she opened her mouth to laugh. Stitch however, had his eyes closed as his tongue swept across Lilo's face that he didn't realize where her mouth really was. As soon as Lilo had opened her mouth, Stitch's tongue collided with hers, causing them both to squeal and Angel to laugh.

Stitch withdrew his tongue out of Lilo's mouth and on her face while his human friend, now soaked in his saliva, blinked to figure out what just happened. Stitch looked to Angel, expecting to see her disapproving glare, but what he saw was a smirk. She then busted out laughing. She rolled on her back and started cracking up about the whole thing.

Lilo wasn't really doing anything except lying there and thinking. Stitch had accidentally kissed her with his tongue. She wasn't sure if she should call that a kiss, but it sure did feel like one. What was even more surprising was the fact she actually liked it and wished his tongue stayed in her mouth longer. Her mind consumed with questions. Why did she like the kiss? Was she starting to fall in love with Stitch? Is that what a kiss feels like? Is that what she always craved for? Angel's laugh broke through her thoughts and she stood. Her brown eyes looked from the embarrassed Stitch to the red faced, laughing Angel.

"Angel! That was not funny! Technically, Stitch and I French kissed each other!" Lilo cried, causing Stitch to blush even fiercer and turn around.

"Ih!" He muttered out to her, his voice cracking.

"Naga! That was funny!" Angel cried out. "Stitch loooooooves Lilo!"

"Angel!" Stitch growled as he shot her a disapproving glare. "Naga say that!"

Finally, Angel got off the ground. Her hand muffled her giggles. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. Then they blushed. Lilo hurried away from the two experiments as Stitch took his girlfriend's hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled a bit more then licked his cheek. Stitch smiled as he nuzzeled her then kissed her. Angel paused her walking to return his kiss. Lilo turned and felt disheartened at the sight of them kissing.

_What's wrong with me? _She asked herself in her thoughts. _First Stitch accidentally french kisses me and I enjoy it, now I see him kissing Angel with love and I'm unhappy. Do I love Stitch? Like, love love him? No, maybe it's because I want a guy who would love me just as Stitch loves Angel. Yeah, that must be it! _

Lilo decided not to separate them and continued slowly, giving them time to catch up. After a bit longer, Stitch pulled away from Angel's lips and ran to catch up with Lilo. Angel also ran to catch up to them. She walked alongside with Lilo during the whole way to the beach. When they got there, Stitch put on his floats and jumped into the inviting ocean. Lilo and Angel stayed on the sand, laying out the three blankets. Lilo laid on her red one while Angel laid on her pink one. There was some space in between them because of Stitch's blue blanket, but that was all.

Lilo looked towards Angel, ready to ask her the humiliating question. "Angel, how do you feel around Stitch?"

"Gaba?" Asked Angel as she slid down her sunglasses. "Why Lilo want to know? Lilo liked Stitch's kiss?"

"No Angel! It's not that I swear! It's just; I want someone to love me as Stitch does you. I want a loving man in my life, but I want to know how it feels like." Lilo explained.

"Oh. Well, meega feel safe with Stitch. Umm, meega enjoy Stitch's company. Uh, meega feel passionate fire around him." Angel told her, trying to get Lilo to understand how it felt with a man in her life. "Meega really love buchee-bu, but meega naga sure how to explain feeling."

"It's okay Angel." Lilo sighed. "I didn't really expect you to anyways. I only asked you because you're the only girl I know who is happy with her boyfriend."

Angel tilted her head. "Nani naga happy with David?"

"Nani is happy with David, but I'm too shy to ask Nani about what it's like to have a boyfriend." Lilo responded.

After the two girls desisted their chatting, Stitch came back from the ocean, dripping wet. He plopped down on his favorite blue blanket in the middle of his favorite females. Lilo looked at Stitch and blushed as she remembered the kiss he accidentally gave to her. She turned over to face away from her blue friend. Up ahead, she noticed one of her human friends.

"Victoria!" Lilo cried, raising her hand in the air to signal her where she was.

At the name of Victoria, Stitch and Angel perked to see if they could find her. They spotted her and waved their hands in the air too, then simultaneously called her over. "Victoria! Here! Here!"

Victoria turned her head to see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel. After catching sight of them, she ran over to them and took Lilo into a friendly hug. "Hey Lilo! Aloha Stitch and Angela was it?"

Lilo giggled. "No, Angel Victoria. A-N-G-E-L."

"Oh Angel. Sorry." Victoria smiled apologetically to the lovely pink experiment.

"Isa okitaka." Angel waved off. "Meega go get ice cream cone. Does Buchee-bu, Lilo, and Victoria want one?"

The two girls nodded their heads and Stitch scrambled to join hands with Angel. "Meega go with Angel. Gaba flavors Lilo and Victoria like?"

"I'll take strawberry in a vanilla ice cream cone." Victoria replied then looked to Lilo.

"I'll just take vanilla ice cream in a chocolate cone." Lilo responded.

After the two experiments were gone, Victoria and Lilo instantly started conversing. "Lilo, Keoni asked me out!" Victoria screeched happily.

"Did he?" Lilo asked with a slight pang of jealousy. She still hadn't really gotten over her crush on Keoni, but she wasn't going to let jealousy stand in her way of her friendship with Victoria. "That's great!"

"Lilo, is something wrong?" Victoria asked worriedly, catching on to her friend's slight downcast tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that, I wish I can find love." Lilo replied a bit foolishly. "I'm practically the only one here who doesn't have a boyfriend. Nani has David, Stitch has Angel, and now you have Keoni."

"Don't worry about it Lilo." Victoria assured, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Soon, you'll find somebody who will love you for all eternity."

Lilo looked down, tears escaped from her chocolate brown pupils. "I don't think I'll ever find love Victoria."

Lilo then leaned forward and whispered something secretly in her friend's ear. Victoria gasped and removed her arm from Lilo's shoulders as if she burned herself. Victoria gazed at Lilo with concerned baby blue eyes. "Lilo, is this true?"

"I wish it wasn't Victoria, but it is." She responded, a few more tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh no." The brunette whispered breathlessly as she took her in her arms once again. "Does Stitch and Angel know about this?"

"No, they don't. I rather keep it that way too." Lilo replied. "Promise me this won't get out to anybody."

"I promise."

After a while, Stitch and Angel came back with four cones. Angel handed Victoria hers while Stitch gave Lilo her own. Lilo scooted closer to Stitch so Victoria could have some of her blanket. The quartet didn't waste any precious time in chatting away. However, both of the experiments realized the distraught look on Victoria's face and Lilo's dried tears on her glistening face. Nevertheless, they ignored it, but they couldn't ignore the growing pang of worry. As they talked, Keoni came into view and Victoria instantly joined him. Keoni talked with them for a little bit and took Victoria away.

Stitch and Angel looked at each other and smiled. They really didn't like Keoni all that much. Sure, they liked him for a friend, but they didn't want him as Lilo's boyfriend. Both of them knew Lilo deserved much more than a brainless earthling like him. After noticing Keoni was interested in Victoria, Stitch and Angel were relieved to know he wouldn't be tampering with Lilo's heart anymore. One day he would act as if he wanted her then the next, she's just a mere girl to impress his skills of skateboarding.

The close trio remained on the beach for a while longer before getting up to head back home. When they were at home, Nani served them their lunch and then the trio played a game called 'Sorry' in Lilo's room.

"Lilo's turn!" Stitch said as he gazed up at the bed where Lilo decided to rest on. However, she was asleep. "Lilo?"

He made a move to wake her up, knowing it wasn't healthy for her to be asleep during the day, but Angel stopped him. "Naga, let her rest."

Stitch continued to gaze at Lilo. Then he returned playing with Angel, but as he played, an old feeling of strong worry washed over him.

A/N: Somebody asked me if they could do illustrations. My answer is yes. I would be honored to see illustrations from my stories. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this. I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or any of their characters. This also goes for A Little Experimenting. I do not own any of the characters except for Kira who will show later on in the story.

Stitch continued playing Sorry with Angel until she won. Stitch, slightly grumpy at losing the game, started putting everything away. He looked to Lilo who was still sleeping. He itched to wake her up, but he couldn't. She looked serene lying on the soft bed with her head on the pillow. Stitch reached up and lightly stroked her raven mane. He wasn't sure why he felt the urge to tangle his hands in her hair, but he enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of her shiny black hair tangled in his claws. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her tan cheek, causing her to wrinkle her nose cutely and moan softly in her sleep.

_She is so beautiful. _Stitch thought to himself as he watched Lilo with admiration. Angel returned from downstairs, wondering why her boyfriend wasn't down there waiting for her. She smiled and crossed her arms when she saw the sight of Stitch looking over his best friend. Angel didn't feel an ounce of jealousy for she knew Stitch and Lilo were very close. Of course, there was love between them, but she knew that kind of love was nothing compared to her love with Stitch. _Even though they are somewhat cute together._

"Buchee-bu?" Angel asked in a soft voice so she wouldn't wake up Lilo.

Stitch slowly turned away from the sleeping girl to gaze at his elegant girlfriend. "Gaba Angel?"

"We leave Lilo alone. Shoga tired." Angel responded as she latched onto Stitch's arm. "Come watch TV with meega?"

A smile crept on his face. "Ih."

They left their best friend to sleep and rode the elevator downstairs. Hand in hand, they walked to the couch and pounced on it. Stitch reclined back while Angel flipped the TV on. Angel laid her head on Stitch's lap. His claws instantly ran themselves down her pink fur. Angel sighed blissfully as her boyfriend's hands touched the side of her face down to her shoulders. She giggled as he entwined one of her long antennas around his finger.

As they gazed at the TV, their attention adverted to Lilo who was standing on the platform of the elevator. Angel raised her head from Stitch's lap and scooted to the other end of the couch. Lilo smiled as she walked up and plopped herself in the middle of them.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Lilo said her voice slightly drowsy as if she didn't get enough sleep.

"Isa okitaka." Stitch said with a smile as he patted Lilo on the shoulder.

Angel didn't waste any time agreeing. "Ih. We naga wanted to wake you."

"Who won?" Lilo asked, suddenly piped up.

Stitch groaned, making his displeasure at Lilo's question very clear. Lilo grinned widely and looked to Angel. Her pink friend smiled toothily at her and nodded. Lilo had to contain her chuckle. She knew Stitch disliked people beating him at everything. After dehydrating 627, it almost took a week for him to get over how embarrassed that red experiment made him. Every time Lilo would beat Stitch at any game, he would sulk for a little while then go back to being the happy Stitch. If he beat Lilo at any game, he would boast for a few minutes then demand to play with her again.

Lilo raised her hand and Angel instantly did so too. Their hands moved together and they high five each other. Stitch, hearing the snap of their combined hands, peeked over at the two girls. His eyebrow arched as he witnessed the bright smiles they gave to each other. He groaned again, causing them to giggle. He shook his head miserably as he continued to stare at the TV.

The trio watched TV for more than an hour until the door swung open. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel turned their heads to see who came in. It was Jumba. "Little Girl, I am needing you in ship."

He stayed still, waiting for Lilo. She nodded then followed Jumba out the door. Stitch and Angel's eyes remained on their backs until Lilo closed the door. After Jumba and Lilo were out of sight, Stitch and Angel turned their heads towards each other. Stitch was the first one to speak. "Gaba that about? Jumba naga let Lilo inside his ship. Too secretive."

"Ih. Isa Lilo okay?" Angel enquired. Her voice showing a small amount of nervousness.

"Meega naga nota. Meega say we talk with Nani when shoga back from work." Stitch responded. "Lilo look sad. Ih, very sad."

Angel nodded. "Meega worried now."

Stitch looked down. "Meega hope Lilo okay."

Angel reached over to clasped Stitch affectionately in her arms. Stitch's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close. A few minutes passed until they broke apart. They smiled at each other and continued to watch TV once again. Their eyes stayed fixed on the screen until someone violently swung the door open again. Stitch and Angel's attention adverted away from TV to see Lilo at the doorway. Her face was glistening with tears and her eyes still held more tears. The two experiments gazed at Lilo with wide eyes as the troubling girl wept all the way upstairs.

Just as they were about to get up and see what was wrong, Jumba came in the doorway. His appearance seemed quite disheveled too. At this point though, Stitch didn't seem to recognize it. He had a feeling Jumba made Lilo feel this upset. She was doing just fine until he took her in and now she's depressed.

With a vicious snarl of anger, Stitch hurled himself to Jumba. The oversized alien didn't notice his creation and as soon as he turned around, Stitch had him pinned to the floor. His eyes glared at his creator. Angel leapt off the couch and tried to pull Stitch's arm back, but he was much stronger and was able to withstand her strong pull. His claws clutched Jumba's Hawaiian shirt.

"Gaba youga did to Lilo!" Stitch growled angrily.

"626, Evil Genius did nothing to Little Girl. There is something you and 624 do not know and until Bigger Girl says it's okay, then Jumba will be telling you. As of now, the only thing you can be doing, is making Little Girl feel loved." Jumba replied with a hint of sadness as he lifted the shocked Stitch off him, sat him next to Angel, stood, and walked away. His head hung, his shoulders slouched, and his arms hanging limply at his sides. An awkward sight for Stitch and Angel.

"Gaba youga think Jumba meant?" Stitch questioned his girlfriend who was nervously fidgeting with her claws.

"Meega naga nota. Meega do know Lilo needs us." She replied as she reached forward and grasped Stitch's hand, leading him up the elevator.

They reached the top and the sight in front of them disheartened them. Lilo was weeping. The soft pillow buried her face as she tried to muffle her screams. She had her legs tucked underneath her and her feet poked out. Her face was a dark scarlet as small tears trailed down her cheeks. The veins popped out of her forehead, which clearly meant she was very upset. Her hair was once again messy and stuck to the sides of her face. Lilo's sobs choked as she rolled over probably to breathe. The tears however, kept falling down her cheeks.

Stitch and Angel looked at each other with their mouths slightly hung open. They never saw Lilo like this. She was acting like a little boy who's mother denied him chocolate ice cream. However, they both knew Lilo would not be like this over a denial of something. She would never cry over something as pathetic as that because she's a strong girl. This means something is troubling her.

Angel walked over and Stitch soon followed suit. The pink beauty sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Lilo's shoulder. Much to her displeasure, she was very hot. "Lilo, isa something wrong?"

"Angel, I need to talk to Stitch. Alone." Lilo murmured to her. Her voice cracking as more tears poured out of her eyes.

Angel nodded then left. Stitch made sure Angel was really out of sight and out of earshot. Then he turned to Lilo. "Lilo, gaba wrong?"

Lilo didn't answer. She slid off the bed, threw the pillows to the floor and pulled the blanket back. She snuggled under the covers then turned to look at Stitch who was still staring at her. Lilo tried to crack a smile at him, but as she tried to do so, her eyes blurred with tears again. "I-I need to be with y-you right now Stitch."

Stitch continued to look at her. Was she inviting him in bed? Slowly, his feet started walking towards her. When he reached the bed, Lilo grasped his hand and pulled him to the bed. "I know you'll feel uncomfortable lying in the same bed with me, but I really need you now Stitch. Please stay with me."

Stitch noticed the pleading in Lilo's eyes. He suddenly remembered Jumba's words. Something was happening that Stitch and Angel don't know. Until Nani says it's okay, probably after getting over her shock or just doesn't want him or Angel to worry, then they will be informed. However, the only thing they could do now, was make Lilo feel loved. He then wrapped his arms around Lilo and pulled her close. There was a small gap in between them so Lilo would feel comfortable. However, she pressed her body to his to fill up the space. Her body touched every part of him. Her legs touched his, her knees touched his, her stomach touched his, her chest touched his, and her forehead touched his. She looked into Stitch's black eyes, leaned forward, and then planted a small kiss on his large blue nose.

"Lilo, you okitaka?" Stitch asked softly.

Right after he said it, he regretted it when Lilo started breaking down again. Her face left his and buried itself into his chest. Stitch could feel a damp spot growing bigger as her sobs increased. Stitch ran his hands down Lilo's back, trying to make her feel better. He mentally kicked himself for asking that question.

"No, Stitch." Lilo moaned into his chest. "I'm not okay. He said he had something to help me, but it didn't work! I'm not ready Stitch!"

Stitch leaned forward and kissed Lilo's raven head. Her sobs decreased and she cuddled up against him. Stitch's arms held her tighter as she drifted off to sleep. He relaxed and kept stroking her hair. He pondered over her words then fell asleep too.

A/N: This is just to warn you guys of what's going to happen in this story. If you love the Stitch/Angel pairing, but absolutely despise the Lilo/Stitch pairing, then only stay here for the beginning. If you love the Angel/Stitch pairing, but don't mind the Lilo/Stitch, then stay here until the end. If you look at my profile, I am a MAJOR lover of the Lilo/Stitch and Angel/Reuben pairings so there are going to be huge love scenes on them. However, in this story, Stitch and Angel are still special to each other, they're just not in love. Also, thanks a lot to those who reviewed both my stories. When I came home from a long day at school and read what you guys wrote, I almost squealed with joy. Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel was downstairs plopped on the couch. Her back leaned against the soft cushion of the sofa as her black eyes remained fixed on the screen in front of her. She was very bored. Stitch had been sleeping with Lilo for over three hours. She had checked on them ten minutes after she left them alone and saw them curled up against one another in sleep. Angel smiled at the sight, but could not ignore the heavy weight on her heart. Instead of waking them, she rode the platform back downstairs and resumed watching TV. Bored, she turned off the screen then sauntered into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Due to befriending 625, who Lilo dubbed Reuben, Angel learned a thing or two about preparing foods. She whipped herself a baloney and cheese sandwich that was her favorite. She took a seat at the table and began gnawing away at her tiny snack. Her eyes peeked at the digital clock, which was around the time Nani got home from work. As if on cue, the door opened and in came an exhausted Nani. Angel, using Stitch's clever trick, gobbled down the rest of her sandwich with one huge gulp, then trotted into the living room where Nani rested on the sofa.

Nani looked over at the pink experiment and smiled. She bonded with Angel about three months after Lilo and Stitch rescued her from Gantu. Of course, at first, Nani despised her for two reasons. One of them was that she was Stitch's girlfriend, so that means Stitch would want her to live with him. The second reason was that she took all of Stitch's time, which caused Stitch to abandon Lilo. Nani had noticed her little sister upset behavior and her anger turned towards Angel. However, after three months, Angel befriended Lilo, which caused Nani to like her just a little. Then, they had bonded. Even though it wasn't anything like friendship, Nani liked her.

"Well hello there Angel! How are you?" Nani asked cheerfully as Angel scurried up to her and hopped onto her stomach.

Angel instantly began to purr as Nani rubbed her ears affectionately. "Meega fine. How work?"

"Work? Busy as the usual. I swear if Mr. Jameson tells me one more time about 'Aloha Hospitality' I'll give him 'Rude Manners'." Nani chuckled. Mr. Jameson had been giving her rough times and it made her feel even more depressed. "I hope Lilo's over her crush with Keoni. I don't think I'll ever be able to stand Mr. Jameson for even one whole minute!"

Angel giggled. "Naga worry. Victoria isa Keoni's buchee-bu."

"How's Lilo handling that?"

"Shoga okitaka. Meega and Stitch are happy. Lilo deserves more than him!"

Nani laughed. "I agree. How is Lilo?"

"Shoga and buchee-bu are upstairs asleep." Angel responded then she bit her bottom lip. "Nani? Isa something wrong with Lilo? Lilo been sleeping all day! Meega and buchee-bu are worried! Ih, very worried."

Nani looked down as if to hide her guilty face. She then gazed back her. "Angel, I'm not going to lie to you. Something is wrong with Lilo, but I can't tell you now. All I can say is, make Lilo feel loved until the time comes."

"Gaba? Jumba said that." Angel responded with an expressionless tone. "Isa Lilo going to be okay?"

"No, she won't be." Nani said as she shook her head. "I'm going to make some dinner."

Angel snuggled close to Nani's chest as if to let the woman know she wasn't going to let go. Nani's mouth formed a small smile as she held Angel to her chest while getting off the couch. The pink experiment cuddled deeper as Nani carried her off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Stitch's eyes opened. He looked down to see a sea of raven hair. He then remembered how he agreed to sleep with Lilo. He could feel one of her arms holding softly around his neck while her other arm clung around his waist. His arms held her almost possessively towards him too. One arm hooked around her back while the other stroked her hair across her shoulders. Stitch thought about waking her up, knowing that he wouldn't be capable of getting out of her reach. However, his thoughts about that flew out of his mind when he felt Lilo rustling against him.

Lilo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this soft thing against her? She opened her eyes to a sight of navy blue fur. Then she remembered what happened almost three hours ago. She slept with Stitch! This made her heart quicken in fear. What is Stitch going to think of her now? What'll happen if he took this the wrong way? What if Angel saw them and took it the wrong way? Judging by the way he was holding her and the way she was also holding him, they probably made quite a lovely sight. Lilo struggled out of her best friend's arms that instantly let her go.

After feeling the weight lift off from her waist, Lilo sat up abruptly. She gazed at Stitch who looked at her with a bewildered expression. He didn't know why he had actually settled in sleeping with Lilo. Even though it wasn't for the whole night, he couldn't help but feel the blame on his shoulders for betraying Angel like this. Silently, he admitted to himself that he did like sleeping with Lilo. He enjoyed having her delicate frame pressed up close to his firm body. He loved having his arms around her to let her know he won't ever let her go. He didn't know why these thoughts flew into his head, but he couldn't help, smiling at those thoughts.

"I'm sorry Stitch. I don't know why I made you do this. I'm such a loser!" Lilo cried to herself as she turned away from Stitch. _What have I done? I know I enjoyed sleeping with Stitch, especially since he held me with protectiveness, but that gave me no right to make him betray Angel like that. Oh, I hope she did not see us! Otherwise, I'm enemies with her again and Stitch is going to be in for heartbreak! He may never forgive me!_

"Lilo? Youga naga loser. Meega agreed. Isa okay." Stitch replied soothingly to her. "Meega like sleeping with Lilo."

Lilo turned to him. "Are you serious?"

Stitch beamed. "Ih. Naga worry Lilo. Meega sure Angel naga saw us."

Lilo returned the smile. "Thanks Stitch, for comforting me when I needed it."

Her friend nodded. "Ih. Gaba wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Lilo, youga been sleeping a lot and youga cry a lot. Gaba wrong!"

"Stitch," Lilo replied softly as she turned and held onto his hands. Stitch looked into her eyes, shocked at seeing the seriousness staring back at him. "I know you're worried about me, but you can't know why right now. When the time is right, you and Angel will be the first ones to know before this gets out to the experiment population. Truthfully, I'm sorry you can't know what's happening right now, but the only best thing you can do is-"

"Making you feel loved." Stitch finished for her.

Lilo looked away. "Actually, I was going to say to contain your worry until the time is right to panic. Why would you say making me feel loved?"

"Isa gaba Jumba said." Stitch said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Gaba he meant by that?"

Lilo didn't give him his answer, causing Stitch to feel even more bewildered. He also noticed tears leaking from her eyes, but she wiped them away swiftly with the back of her hand. Wordlessly, she released Stitch's furry hands, slid off the bed and started making her bed at least appropriate. She gazed back at Stitch with a smile before riding down her elevator. Still confused, Stitch followed her.

While Lilo and Stitch were chatting upstairs, Jumba came into the kitchen. Angel and Nani turned to see him with his perspiring face and bloodshot eyes. Angel didn't think much of it, but Nani did. She set Angel on the floor and told her to wake up Lilo and Stitch. Angel feigned to comply with her demand and when she and Jumba started talking, she leaned up against the wall, eavesdropping on what they were saying to each other.

"Bigger Girl, Jumba made potion for Little Girl to eliminate pesky Earth flu."

"Did it work?"

"Sadly, no. Potion was too weak. Evil Genius made Little Girl have taste of it, but she fainted after one sip. Jumba tested her, but her body was being immune to life saving liquid."

Angel heard sniffing then a little sob. Then she heard the sound of walking and muffling sobs. She didn't need to look or think twice to realize Nani was sobbing in the arms of Jumba. "Oh Jumba, there must be someway."

"Evil Genius do wish there is way, but sadly, fate isn't being nice to us."

"Wait! Lilo told me of the time machine you have."

"Yes, I do have one in ship. Why are you being bringing up time traveling machine?"

"Jumba, do you think we can reverse back time to-"

"No! Jumba warned Little Girl about the dangers of time traveling. Unfortunately, her and 626 did not listen and ended up in getting in very big trouble."

"But Jumba, Lilo told me why she used it. She did it for a small purpose, but this is big! We can sa-"

"No Bigger Girl. We cannot be using time machine. No matter how big of a purpose it is, we cannot. Things are meant to be as they are."

Angel heard more sobbing and the Russian voice whispering shushes to her. Behind her, Angel heard timid footsteps and turned to see Stitch and Lilo getting off the elevator. Quietly, she scrambled up to meet them. They both blushed when the pink experiment asked them if they slept well. Suddenly, the sobs from the kitchen increased in a steady crescendo. Lilo heard them and told the two experiments to stay while she ran into the kitchen with tearful eyes.

Stitch's eyes went to Angel, who was holding his arm. "Buchee-bu, something wrong! Nani crying!"

Stitch perked his ears, then he heard the sound of Lilo's weeping. Without a moment's thought, he raced from Angel and into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway to a very unusual sight. Jumba was cradling a weeping Lilo in one of his massive arms while the other linked around a sobbing Nani's waist. Her hand caressed Lilo's raven hair while the other grasped Jumba's Hawaiian shirt tightly, turning her knuckles white. All three had their eyes closed so they didn't notice Stitch standing there at the entrance.

He felt a tugging behind him and whipped his head to see Angel with a very concerned face. Stitch wrapped his arms around Angel to pull her close. He needed her right now. After the conversation he had with Lilo and witnessing Nani, Lilo, and Jumba's tearful embrace, he knew something was wrong. He knew something dreadful was going to happen, but unanswered questions bombarded his mind. Angel's arms looped around her boyfriend's neck as a few small tears escaped from her black pupils. Stitch held tighter, feeling the growing damp spot on his shoulder.

After listening to the heartbreaking sobs in the kitchen, both Stitch and Angel couldn't take it anymore. They held hands and ran upstairs into their room. Angel flopped down on the bed, her hands covering her eyes as if to hide her tears. Stitch leaned against the wooden door, shaking his head in disbelief. He raised his head to see Angel and he walked over to her. He pulled her hands away from her eyes to see, much to his astonishment, that she had indeed been crying. This was the very first time he had seen her cry and he did not like it.

"Angel?" Stitch asked softly, his voice etched with concern.

"Oh Stitch. Meega naga want to lose Lilo. Isa obvious something wrong with Lilo. Meega naga nota what, but something isa wrong! Very wrong." Angel sniffed. "Lilo mockcheeka achiebaba. Shoga morcheeba achiebaba."

"Ih." Stitch agreed as he wrapped his arms around Angel. "Meega have plan to find out gaba wrong with Lilo."

Angel pulled away to sniff. "Gaba?"

"Stitch and Angel read Lilo's diary." Stitch explained. "Shoga must have something!"

"Catchi no eeste?"

"Naga." Stitch said as he lowered his ears. "But, isa only way. For Lilo."

"Ih. For Lilo." Angel agreed with a smile.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: If you haven't read A Little Experimenting then can you please do so and leave a review? I only have 4 reviews on that and I like to get more. Thanx.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after making a plan, Stitch and Angel put it to action. The next morning, Stitch feigned illness, so Angel would have an excuse to hang with Lilo. The two girls chatted inside the living room for a little while until Angel suggested they leave for the beach. Her human friend agreed with her and they left the house together, as if they were never enemies. Stitch waited until both girls were out of the house then he left the bedroom. He rode the elevator upstairs and started rummaging through the room for the little book Lilo had carried under her arms just a few days before.

He fell to his knees beside the bed. He bent his head under it. He turned on his light vision due to it being so dark. He noticed Lilo just kicked a pile of junk under the bed, probably to make it look as if she did clean her room so Nani and Pleakley wouldn't nag at her to pick it up. However, he didn't see the tiny diary. He stood up then let his eyes wander around the room, letting them designate another spot. His eyes rested on the bookshelf, which Pleakley bought for her after he moved into the room with Angel. He stood up and looked through the bookshelf, but there was no diary. Once again, his eyes scanned the room until they lay on the dresser just beside her bed. He walked over there then pulled out the drawer. There it was. The very small white book Lilo had been carrying around.

Stitch reached forward and took it out of its place. He sat down on the bed and reached to turn the page until a thought stopped him. Was he doing the right thing by sneaking through someone's diary just to get a little piece of information? Especially if it's his best friend! Through a girl's eyes, is it betrayal when her friend snoops in her diary that contains her private feelings and unshared thoughts? He pondered on this for a little bit until he realized something. He was only doing this because he was worried about her. She hasn't been acting the same and Jumba and Nani are acting differently. There must be something wrong with his dear friend and he, being the caring and concerned best friend he is, wants to find out what's wrong with her.

With that thought firmly in place, he opened the cover. This wasn't anything similar to a diary that Stitch had seen before. Lilo hadn't even bothered to date it or start it off with 'Dear Diary'. She just instantly scribbled down everything. Stitch let his eyes scan the pages for he was only looking for anything that would say what is wrong with her. His mind however was able to process some of her feelings and life events. She started it off with the sadness she had to bare after losing her parents and having to deal with an obnoxious sister that lives to quarrel with her, a group of rude hula girls, and living with the pain of being an orphan. After this, she instantly started talking about how Stitch came and lit her life. Even Stitch had to smile as he read the words Lilo wrote about him. She thought of him as funny, considerate of others, and a best friend. She even wrote down her wild adventures with him and how much fun it really was to be in danger.

Stitch flipped the page and there, Lilo described her thoughts about Angel. How at first she was an enemy until later on she became a girl friend. She talked about their secrets they exchanged with each other. Stitch smiled while he read about the close friendship his best friend and girlfriend shared together. Then, she started writing about the friendship she, Victoria, Angel, and Stitch all had. She also started writing about Keoni how he used to be such a cool stud until he started boring her to death about skateboarding. Stitch had chuckled after finding out Lilo's crush on him was no more after that. Then he read something else that caught his eye.

_... Nani told me something. She told me that what I had wasn't a flu. She said she couldn't tell me exactly what it was that I had, but I was already scared. She said there might be something Jumba or the doctors can do to save me, but I'm still unconvinced. I told Victoria about what might happen to me, but Stitch and Angel still believe it was just a mere flu. I know I lied to them and I know this is more serious than a flu, but I don't want to worry them. After capturing the experiments, mending the whole ohana, and finding peace together, I just can't break such a news to them. But I promise I will make sure they both know how much I love them before the time comes. I promise._

"Gaba youga saying Lilo!" Stitch cried out. _What could she possibly mean by this? She's okay right? No, she says she lied to Angel and me! Why would she lie to us? She never had the flu! Oh Lilo, what's happening to you? Why won't you tell me?_

Meanwhile, Angel and Lilo were relaxing at the beach. Since Angel wanted to hurry, the two girls forgot to bring some supplies. They were sitting near the shore with the sun's rays bathing them with its heat. Lilo was perspiring while Angel had to deal with her dampened pink fur.

"Isa hot!" Angel exclaimed. "How to cool?"

"Well..." Lilo trailed mysteriously as she raised her hand and pushed Angel easily into the ocean.

Angel screeched as she fell into the cool waters. She swam to the surface and gave Lilo a defensive glare while her human friend laughed. Angel swam to the shore and held her hand out. "Help meega!"

Lilo stopped laughing and stared at the now soaked pink experiment. "Yeah right! Do you see 'stupid' written across my face? If I even try to help you out of the water, you'll just pull me in! Come on Angel, you out of all pe- AHH!"

Lilo didn't finish as Angel's hand curled around Lilo's ankle and tugged the little girl into the ocean. Lilo half screamed and half laughed as Angel dunked her. Lilo's limbs started flailing desperately and Angel let up. She started laughing at Lilo's wet, messy hair flopped in front of her chocolate eyes. Lilo shook her head to get the raven hair out of her eyes to see Angel laughing crazily with her mouth opened.

Lilo narrowed her eyes right before splashing water in the alien's mouth. Angel instantly stopped laughing as she gurgled the salty water in her mouth. She spat it out then opened her eyes to see Lilo had disappeared. She whipped her head around to find the little girl until someone suddenly pulled her down. Angel instantly took in a deep breath then opened her eyes to see Lilo's smiling face. Angel glared at her with mock hatred as she swam to reach her. Lilo turned to swim a way from Angel, but unfortunately for her, Angel had sonic speed in the water and she was able to catch up with Lilo in no time at all. Her friend squealed as she started kicking her feet to make it to the surface.

Angel let go of Lilo as she raced to the shore. Angel following her with a smirk on her face. Lilo started gasping at the shore and then she started heaving heavy breaths. Angel noticed this and her smirk immediately vanished as her speed quickened to reach her. Lilo was now on her knees, coughing and gasping at the same time.

"Lilo!" Angel shouted worriedly as she reached her friend's side. "Gaba wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lilo rasped as she looked at Angel with a smile. "I was just under the water for too long."

The two girls stared at each other with two completely different expressions. Angel with a look of genuine concern. Lilo with a smile to mask the depression buried deep inside her.

They stared at each other with these looks until a very unpleasant voice spoke up. "Oh look girls! It's Weird-Lo and her new misnomer dog, Angel."

Lilo and Angel turned their heads to see Myrtle with her arms crossed and her possy behind her. Lilo stood while Angel growled at them.

"Myrtle." Lilo scowled darkly. "For your information, she is not a misnomer! She's much of an angel than you are!"

"Whatever. If she's an angel, why did she attack me?" Myrtle asked.

"She was trying to protect me!" Lilo bawled her fists. Oh how she hated Myrtle Edmonds and her annoying possy! She still wonders why she wanted to be friends with them when she was younger.

Angel stood and rested a paw on her friend's shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Myrtle and she snickered. "Tell me Angel, where is Stitchy-Witchy? Was he that bad of a boyfriend?" At this, the four girls rolled on the floor, clutching their stomachs as they cracked up. "So are you and Weird-Lo a couple? No offense, then again... yes offense, you two are rather, weird together. That desperate for love Weird-Lo? Have to date disconfigured dogs and since your boy one rejected you, you have to date dogs that are the same gender as yourself!" Myrtle stood proudly as her possy rolled around with laughter.

Lilo gritted her teeth. "Let me tell you something Myrtle. Stitch, Angel, and I are all friends."

"Then where's your other dog? Has he finally found out how much of a pathetic girl you are?" Myrtle asked. "I don't blame him for leaving you. You are nothing but a weirdo and I bet that if you just dropped dead, he won't even notice. As a matter of fact, he probably be celebrating!"

"Yeeeeaaaah." The girls chorused behind her.

Angel noticed the tears that started pooling behind her friend's eyes. Just before Myrtle could walk away with her possy, Lilo decided that she would have the last word. "Hey Myrtle!" She called and the red head turned around to glare at Lilo. "You know, you should really start hanging out with guys more often. At least I have a friend who is the opposite gender, but you have friends who are all girls! Guys are just bound to think that you are a..." _This is so disgusting and not my usual kind of word, but Myrtle has it coming. _"Lesbian."

Angel lost it. She fell to the ground and rolled on the floor in laughter. The girls, excluding Lilo and Angel of course, stared at Lilo with repulsive looks. Myrtle gritted her teeth in frustration. She shot Lilo a nasty glare then turned and hurried away with her possy following behind her. Lilo adverted her gaze to Angel, who had her hand over her mouth to muffle her silent laughter.

"Was that good?" Lilo asked, almost proudly.

"Ih! That was funny! Lilo bootifa!" Angel replied.

Lilo sighed. "I still can't believe hula class is no more, but I still have to see those ugly beasts once in a while."

"Naga worry Lilo, Angel and Stitch be here for youga." Angel assured.

"Speaking of Stitch, I want to check on him. If you don't mind?" Lilo asked.

"Naga! Youga go see Stitch!" Angel said with a shrug of her shoulders. _It's been long enough. I'm sure Stitch is done reading through that diary._

Lilo and Angel challenged each other to a race. Angel, knowing the shortcut home, beat Lilo easily at the house. Lilo was only five minutes behind her so Angel popped the door open. "Stitch! Lilo's coming home!"

The elevator whirred and the platform revealed Stitch. "Taka Angel!" He then ran upstairs and into his and Angel's bedroom.

Angel instantly ran back outside and down into a shallow part of the forest. She jumped into a bush just as Lilo raced by without seeing her. When she was out of sight, Angel ran at her normal speed to the house. She reached the house just mere minutes after Lilo.

Her friend started laughing. "Beat ya Angel! Where were you anyways?"

Angel feigned a glare, but to Lilo it looked serious and she mistaken it that her friend didn't want to talk about it. She gave the pink experiment a smile just before entering inside the house. Angel smiled at her cleverness then entered the house behind Lilo.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be able to update during the weekend. I'll try getting chapter 6 up tomorrow before I leave, but I can't promise you anything. Thank you so much for your reviews, they're making me a happy writer. Also, I have this story finished so you do not need to worry about me abandoning this story. If you haven't reviewed my other story A Little Experimenting, could you please do it soon? I know I'm nagging, but I like a few more comments on it. Anyway, I hope I'll get to update tomorrow, but if not, then I'll try get it up on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling Stitch?" Lilo asked as she walked through the door with Angel prancing behind her.

Stitch sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He had the sheets covering the bottom half of his body while the top exposed itself. He had the ugly duckling book in his hands, his favorite book when he was a pup. At the sound of his name, Stitch turned his head to the entrance and saw his favorite females.

"Better." He responded and smiled.

Lilo raised her hand to stroke the blue fur on Stitch's cheek lightly. The blue alien purred, leaning in to the girl's ginger touch. He loved the feeling of her delicate fingertips lightly graze across his fur, causing a tingling sensation. She had to be one of the most soothing people in the world. He leaned closer, indicating to her how much he enjoyed it. Lilo beamed as her hand stroked him faster, but still carefully as to not scratch him. Once again, Stitch moved closer and sighed with contentment. Lilo dunked her head to kiss his head then removed her hand, causing Stitch to make a pout.

The girl laughed while Angel remained behind Lilo. She felt a sense of insecurity linger in the pit of her stomach. She knew she should not feel this way. After all, Stitch only thinks of Lilo as his best friend and Lilo thinks of him as one too. However, the way she caressed his blue face and the way he constantly tilted towards her produced a miniature feeling of jealousy. She shook her head to clear it, almost vigorously. How could she think like that? She trusted Stitch of course. After rescuing her from Gantu, Stitch promised to love her always and she will stand by that promise. Then again, promises are made to be kept, but will always end up broken. At least, that's what she heard from a local.

Even if Stitch did fall in love with Lilo and vice versa, she wouldn't do anything drastic to keep it from happening. Stitch had told her the story of how he and Lilo met, how they became one huge family, and why there are experiments walking on Earth. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was ecstatic talking about Lilo and how much of a wonderful person she was. For three straight months, Angel encouraged Stitch to tell her stories of his wild adventures with Lilo. After those three months, Angel decided to spend a day with Lilo to find out what she was like. However, that day turned into a week and the girls instantly bonded. A little while after that, Angel bonded with Nani and soon, she had the whole family accepting her.

"Angel? Are you okay? You seem out of it." Lilo responded to her best female friend.

The pink experiment nodded. "Ih, meega fine. Lilo, can meega and buchee-bu be alone?"

"Oh of course." Lilo responded cheerfully, but both experiments, though they didn't dwell on it, noticed the slight disappointment in her tone. "Is it okay if I come in later to check on you guys?"

Both experiments nodded and with a small smile, Lilo left, closing the door softly behind her. When both Stitch and Angel couldn't hear the clicking of her footsteps, they did not waste any time chatting. Angel pounced on the bed in front of Stitch who began his explanation.

"Meega very worried about Lilo. Shoga wrote in diary that Nani told her something. Something awful. Nani naga say what, but Lilo feel scared. Meega too." Stitch said as he hung his head. Angel didn't say anything so Stitch continued their conversation. "Have fun?"

"Ih. Meega and Lilo play at beach. We had fun time until Myrtle and possy came. Shoga said very bad things, but Lilo got her back." Angel remembered what Lilo said on the beach and immediately flopped on the bed and clutched her sides with laughter.

This made Stitch curious. "Gaba Lilo say?"

"Sh-Shoga called M-M-yrtle a lessan!" Angel gurgled out in between fits of laughter, her face turning a scarlet red.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Angel, meega naga understand. Repeat it."

Angel tried to force it out again, but her laughter won over her words and she doubled over once again. Her words struggling to get out, but her chortling kept it from emitting her lips. Stitch knew he wasn't going to get anything from her so he settled with the real source.

He climbed out of bed and left the still hysterical Angel to her snorting. He stepped on the platform, which rose on contact. Once the platform stopped, Stitch observed his surroundings. He missed his old room. Sure, it was nice having the same room with Angel, but it wasn't the same. His new room didn't have a ceiling that opened up to reveal the sky. It didn't have a petite cot with a cotton blanket. Most of all, it didn't have Lilo. Speaking of Lilo, he found her on the bed with her head up to look at him. In front of her was the diary and in her hand held a pen.

He noticed tears filling up her brown eyes. She looked at him with a sad expression as if she was jotting down the worst moments of her life in the handheld journal. Stitch felt shocked at seeing the evident sorrow on his best friend's face. Then, as if someone snapped at her, she hastily wiped away the tears, shut the book forcefully, and shoved it underneath her. The pen stayed held in her tiny hand.

"Lilo? Isa something wrong?" Stitch asked carefully as he walked up to her. _Man do I hate seeing her cry._

"No, nothing's wrong Stitch." Lilo quickly reassured as she mentally kicked herself inside for Stitch catching her.

"If naga something wrong, why Lilo crying?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "I wasn't crying Stitch."

He was about to question her again, but the seriousness in her unusual dark tone made him forget about it. Obviously, she doesn't want to talk so why should he force her? Then he remembered the real reason for finding her. "Angel told meega youga called Myrtle something funny."

"I did. Do you know what I said?" Lilo interrogated.

"Naga. Angel too busy laughing. What youga say?" Stitch inquisitively asked.

Lilo began to explain to Stitch about her day with Angel. How they played on the beach until Myrtle and her extremely annoying possy showed up. She recited every harsh detail of what Myrtle said, causing Stitch to cringe in a repulsive manner. Then when Lilo admitted to Stitch that she called Myrtle a lesbian, Stitch busted out laughing as Angel did. He rolled on the floor, pounding his fists on the floor while he cracked in hysterics. Lilo watched amusedly, thinking how cute he was when he laughed like that. He was rolling and pounding his fists on the floor as if he was a baby that didn't get what he wanted. However, instead of crying, he was laughing. This made Lilo's blood churn and her face blushed.

Stitch desisted his laughing with a small chuckle then rolled over to face Lilo. Her thin lips curved into a smile while her face turned into a shade of light pink. He thought she looked pretty whenever she blushed. When that thought passed through his mind, he felt his stomach churning. He smiled at her, causing the Hawaiian girl to blush even deeper. Stitch's grin remained plastered on his face as he trotted towards her. He noticed her blush deepened so she turned away to hide it. His drippy tongue slid across her face, causing the girl to squeal and laugh at the same time.

"Stitch!" She cried with laughter. "Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

Now it was Stitch's turn to blush as his tongue quickly detached itself from her face. He turned away, remembering how he accidentally kissed Lilo with his tongue. He circled around to see Lilo was silently giggling to herself.

"Funny?" Stitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of." Lilo admitted. _And very nice too I must add_. When that thought crossed her mind, Lilo could've sworn she felt butterflies swarming in her stomach. _Did I really enjoy that kiss? I know I want love, but is it in Stitch? No, I can never have his heart. He and Angel are together and it looks like they're going to remain that way forever. Besides, not once has he ever said he loved me as he so easily did with Angel. Furthermore, even if Angel didn't enter his life, I still could never have him. Why would he love me like that? Wait, why am I even thinking like this? Okay Lilo, pull yourself together. Did I just say my name in my thoughts? Oh great, now I know I'm going crazy. Crazy for Stitch that is. No wait! What am I talk- err, thinking about? Okay Lilo, calm down or you'll go insane. Argh! I said my name in my thoughts again! Oh, what on Earth is Stitch doing to me!_

"Umm, Lilo? Youga okay?" Stitch asked, noticing her blank expression.

_Lilo, he's talking to you! Answer him you insane girl! _Lilo shook her head. "Huh what? Oh yeah, I'm alright."

Stitch continued to stare at her. While he did this, he noticed her blushing and bowed her head to hide it once again. He pounced lightly on the bed beside her and raised her chin with his finger. He smiled at her, which caused her lips to form a shy smile. He thought she looked adorable when she smiled like that. She placed the pen on the adjacent table and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Stitch felt oddly comfortable and very pleased when her arms held him around the waist. His arms automatically slipped around her upper body to pull her closer.

It was then that the blue alien felt something. A warm sensation that only Angel managed to bring out in him. Except this time, it was stronger and fiercer than what he felt whenever he was around her. With Angel, he felt passion for her, but it was as if it wasn't there. The burning, heavy passion he had for her after he rescued her, slowly receded. Everyday their hot desire for each other grew less intense. Sure their kisses were still loving and their embraces were still passionate, but that strong desire they felt for each other before almost disappeared. They had fights, but they were rare and when they make up, it's usually apologies, the three words, and then feather kisses. Every time they fought, Stitch always wondered, where had their strong passion gone?

Now while he sat on the bed, holding Lilo close, he began to feel that familiar passion again. He wondered if it was just because she was his best friend for a long time that she was becoming very dear to him. That or maybe he was falling in love with her. He wasn't afraid to agree he may have fallen for Lilo, but he wasn't certain. Pleakley, being the romance lover he was, found out that Stitch had some problems concerning his relationship with Angel. He confronted Stitch about it who reluctantly confessed he didn't feel that same burning passion he had for her a while ago. To help him, Pleakley made poor Stitch watch romance movies with him to give him an idea of what to do. Of course, as much as he loathed romance movies, he paid great attention to the movies. However, the majority of the movies had best friends pairing together. Pleakley told him that usually when two friends, if they were different genders, expand their friendship for more than a year, either they become bored with each other, or they fall in love. Now Stitch wondered: since he and Lilo had grown close over the years, would it be possible for them to fall in love?

His pondering broke because of a light snore. Stitch looked down to see the little girl had indeed fallen asleep. Grinning, he easily laid her down on the bed, slipped her arms off him, and stood beside the bed. He pulled the covers back then picked her up once again only to lay her down on the bed and tuck her in. She snuggled under the covers as a smile crossed her face.

_Even though she is beautiful when she's asleep, she certainly has been sleeping a lot lately. It's starting to worry me._ Stitch then recalled just barely a moment ago when he first came up into her room. He remembered her writing something in her diary and crying while writing. He looked on the bed where the diary Lilo seemed to have forgotten laid exposed to him.

His arm lunged forward to grab it then he sunk to the ground. He opened the little book once again to the page where he remembered he left off. His eyes turned to the page where she started writing another entry in. His eyes soaked the information as his heart slowly sunk into the deep depths of his stomach with worry.

_Nani told me something horrible today, but I'll just explain how the day went before giving out the news. This morning, Stitch was sick so Angel played with me today. She was in such a big hurry that we didn't gather all the supplies we would want for the beach. So instead, we sat down in front of the ocean, but it was not very peaceful. The sun was practically cooking us! She asked how we cool off and of course, we were sitting right in front of the ocean. That water is very cool and very refreshing. She wanted to cool off so I'll show her how to cool. I pushed her into the water. _Stitch had to contain his chuckle at the mere image of Lilo pushing Angel, who like him also dislike getting wet, into the ocean. _She wasn't very happy with me, but I was too busy laughing to care. She reached her hand out so I could help her out, but I knew what she was planning to do. I told her I wasn't going to fall for it, but I was interrupted mid sentence when her hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me in!_ Stitch let out a soft chortle of laughter so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping beauty on the bed. _That pink ball of fluff was laughing with her jaw opened so I splashed water into her mouth. Just before she could open her eyes, I ducked underwater and tugged her down by her feet. Let's just say, she got dangerous then. I swam away from her, but to my misfortune, she caught up to me with sonic speed and grabbed hold of me. My lungs were already stinging for the need of air. I franticly wriggled in her grasp and swam to shore. There, I instantly gasped and coughed. I guess my lungs are now immune to the sickness I had. Angel started worrying and after I told her we were alright, Myrtle and her possy had to come along. Myrtle's attitude was quite disgusting, saying that I'm desperate for love so I'm starting to date dogs that are the same gender as me. I told her Stitch, Angel, and I were all friends and she said that Stitch wouldn't even noticed if I dropped dead. Instead, she said he'd be celebrating. Finally, I had enough of her attitude and I told her if she didn't hang around boys soon, people would think she was a lesbian. I know it was disgusting and not my usual choice of words, but she had it coming to her! I must've done something right because the girls looked at me disgustedly while Angel cracked up laughing. After the girls went away, I asked Angel if we could go see Stitch. I was starting to worry about him. I raced Angel home and I beat her. She wasn't very happy about it by the way. I stayed with Stitch for a little while until Angel asked if she could be alone with him. I agreed, left, and met up with Nani. She pulled me into the kitchen and much to my fright, she told me-_

It cut off from there because Stitch had interrupted her. He wished he barged in after a little while longer. Glancing at Lilo with high concern, he kissed her cheek and placed the book on her table where the pen remained. She moaned and turned to lay on her back with her arms sprawled. Stitch watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Unable to resist the urge, he leaned forward and softly planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead. He then turned to exit out of the room and tell Angel the surprising piece of information he got out Lilo's diary.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: Okay, so that's it until Monday. Have a nice weekend everybody and hopefully I'll hear from all of you on Monday. Ta-Ta!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel, who had stopped laughing just barely a few moments ago, sat on the bed in silence. A smile spread wide open on her face for she found no other way to express her emotions at what happened on the beach. As she remained on the bed, the door swung open. Her head turned to see Stitch with a horror-stricken face. His big black eyes showed a sense of dread.

"Stitch? Gaba wrong?" Asked Angel as she leapt off the bed and ran straight into Stitch's arms.

"Meega very worried now Angel." Stitch answered.

"Why?"

Angel listened as Stitch told her what happened when he stayed with Lilo in her room. Of course, excluding the parts of their too affectionate gestures and his thoughts. When he explained to her the halfway written passage in her journal, Angel felt the old feeling of concern splash over her.

"Angel, something wrong with Lilo. Naga nota gaba, but there is!" Stitch cried with panic.

Angel grasped Stitch's arm. "We talk to Lilo. Now."

Stitch squandered no time in agreeing. He cradled Angel's hand in his as they walked out together. During the whole way, Stitch could not help but notice Angel's hand felt different from Lilo's delicate hand. He smiled at the thought of having Lilo's soft hand clasped with his as they walk together.

His thoughts stopped pounding inside his head when Angel's tracks stopped as well. Stitch's eyes scanned the dome up and down as if he had never seen it before. With a slight forceful tug of his hand, Angel had Stitch on the platform with her and rode to the top. When they got there, Lilo still slept under the covers. Angel's gaze turned to Stitch as if daring him to wake her up.

He sighed as he walked over to Lilo and towered above her. He couldn't help but smile at the girl as she slept. Her face, though pale, still had that beautiful tan skin. Her raven hair draped over her back with some strands over her face. Stitch couldn't get over how cute she seemed as her breathing tried to blow away the piece of hair that continued to tickle her nose. Stitch's hand reached up to push the strand of hair behind her back. This caused a slight motion from Lilo, but resumed sleeping. Stitch turned to Angel, motioning to her that he couldn't wake her up.

The pink experiment smiled before walking over to him. She raised her hand and gently started shaking the young girl's shoulders. Lilo moaned in protest at the experiment bringing her out of her peaceful slumber. However, when Angel's hand shook her more forcefully, Lilo's eyes cracked open to see her alien friends. A yawn escaped her lips before she sat up. Both Stitch and Angel gazed at her almost worriedly. They both noticed Lilo had lost some weight.

"What is it?" Lilo groggily asked.

"Lilo, we need to talk." Angel spoke slowly.

"Ih." Her boyfriend instantly agreed.

"Uh, what about?" Lilo suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. She knew what they wanted to talk about, but she wasn't ready yet. She still didn't want to accept the fact of what's happening to her right now.

"Lilo, Angel and meega know something wrong. Youga sleep, cry, and lose weight. Please Lilo, tell us gaba wrong. We are worried." Stitch explained as he pounced on the bed and sat in front of Lilo, taking her hands in his. He sighed at the touch of her, but made sure that went unnoticed by both Lilo and Angel.

Angel jumped on the bed too and slowly crawled to her boyfriend and friend. She sat beside Lilo with her hand on Lilo's shoulder, the same one she shook to wake her up. Lilo turned her gaze from Stitch to Angel then to Stitch and back to Angel. As she did this, she noticed strong concern in their eyes. If only they knew what was happening to her they would regret even looking at her the night after her family took her to the hospital. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes so she bowed her head to hide them. She didn't want her best friends to see her cry, especially Stitch.

However, a claw lifted her chin back up, revealing her teary eyes. Lilo stared deeply into Stitch's eyes who she found out was the one who lifted her chin. She saw the feelings he bubbled up inside of him so he wouldn't go haywire. His eyes showed concern, frustration, sympathy and something else Lilo couldn't put her finger on. There was also something else inside his dark eyes. Something that shone light in them and something that made Lilo's heart melt. Stitch locked his eyes with hers, allowing her to see what he felt. He showed her slight anger, high concern, and some frustration, but there was something else in his eyes.

While Lilo stared into the eyes of her best friend, Stitch was enraptured by her beautiful chocolate brown pupils. As his eyes wandered over her, he silently asked himself why he never noticed how lovely she was. He could've sworn he was drowning himself in a sea of chocolate as his eyes remained leveled with hers. The raven hair behind her, though a little messy with sleep, glistened beautifully in the sun's rays of daylight. Her Hawaiian tan skin appeared to be soft like an angel's skin. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as if it was ready to fly up his throat then out of his mouth. He didn't know why he felt this way whenever she was near to him, but he found himself liking the feeling. It seemed like falling in love all over again!

_Wait! Falling in love? This is Lilo, my best friend in the whole world. What am I doing? Pull away from her before you kiss those delectable light pink lips of hers... Wait! What am I saying? Okay, pulling away... now. _Though Stitch made that little promise inside his head, he didn't really keep it and his eyes roamed down to her very light pink lips, which were parted slightly. _Okay, on the count of three you pull away. One... Two... Three! PULL AWAY! _Stitch still didn't pull away, but actually leaned closer. He felt the hairs on his back stand on end when he felt Lilo's breath against his lips. _What are you doing you idiot! You are WAY too close to her. Oh and ANGEL'S WATCHING!_ At this he instantly pulled away from her and, much to his dismay, Lilo let go of his hands and squirmed uncomfortably in bed.

Angel blinked unbelievingly at the scene she just witnessed. He almost kissed Lilo! Right in front of her! She didn't know what made him separate himself from her, but she knew one thing. He's falling in love with Lilo. Whether he sees this or not, she knows he's falling in love and it'll be only a matter of time before Stitch leaves her for Lilo. At this, her ears lowered and a stitch of jealousy swarmed in her stomach, as if it was trying to turn her into a monster and make her despise Lilo. However, Angel wouldn't do that. She had more brains than just screw up a perfect friendship with a very sweet girl all over a boy. She would make herself understand Stitch's feelings towards Lilo and attempt to accept it. However, this was easier said than done. She actually did love Stitch, very much. Now to see him with someone else almost tore her heart in exactly six hundred twenty-six pieces. Nevertheless, she would never destroy her friendship with Lilo over this. Never.

Lilo turned her head to Angel and showed her a small smile. Though she appeared calm on the outside, she certainly wasn't on the inside. Her emotions raged up a storm and her heart vigorously hammered away. She didn't know how she got in that strange position with Stitch nor did she know why she liked it. She didn't know how his eyes took her breath away. Then, when he leaned closer, Lilo felt as if she was going to faint and fall into his arms. She actually wished he did kiss her. For a split second she wished Angel was only Stitch's friend and that he leaned in all the way to show her what a true love's first kiss felt like. When he was close to her, Lilo could've sworn she felt something more than just happiness. Did she feel ecstasy? Did she feel desire? Or did she feel love?

_Love? How can I love Stitch in that way. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. He's with Angel. If I fall in love with him, I'd be hurt in knowing that I could never have him. Even if he does love me back, it would be worse because then both of us would be in pain. Angel wouldn't be happy about it, Pleakley would think of it disgusting, Jumba would be revolted towards us, Nani would most certainly separate us, and then the best, yet worst, reason of all. What will happen to me in the next six months. I can't love Stitch and he should never love me. We would only be breaking each other's hearts._ Lilo thought and a tear escaped her eye, perking Angel and Stitch to brush away the tear.

"Guys, I know you want to know what's wrong with me, but it might get better soon. When it's official, then I will tell you. As for now, throw away your concern and let's have some fun at the beach!" Lilo shouted with fake excitement.

Both of the experiments gave her a small smile to mask their worry before agreeing then left to get the desirable supplies. After gathering what they needed, they were out the door and into the warm sun. Angel stayed on the sand while Stitch and Lilo played in the ocean. Of course, Stitch brought along his floats so he wouldn't sink in the water.

They splashed water at each other, laughing the whole time. Angel watched them with a grin as they enjoyed each other's company. Just then, Stitch covered his eye and started whispering ow. Lilo, believing she splashed water in his eye, instantly became worried and remorseful. She swam up to him and was about to pull away his hand when suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and laughed as he hoisted her above him then threw her a good three feet from him. He chuckled at hearing her screams of both surprise and exhilaration as she crashed into the ocean.

He heard Angel's laughter and instantly started swimming to shore. Even though he didn't really like getting wet, it sure was fun to play with Lilo in the water. He shook himself to rid the water on his fur before walking up to the still snickering Angel.

"Youga nota Lilo nala queesta youga." She said in a teasing voice.

"Ih. Isa fun part!" Stitch smiled then jumped into a nearby bush once he saw Lilo exiting the water with a very determined face. He had to cover his mouth to contain his laughter. She was so cute when she was infuriated.

Lilo walked up to Angel and the girls chatted. Stitch crept out of his bush, which was facing Lilo's back and began to sneak up behind her. Lilo was engrossed in her conversation with her pink friend that she didn't acknowledge Stitch's presence. Suddenly, she yelped as two pairs of arms caught her by the waist and sent her tumbling to the ground. She saw her attacker as Stitch and they began rolling around in the sand, trying to pin the other's backs. Angel watched with amusement as Stitch started tickling Lilo's sides who laughed and struggled to get out of his reach.

"Stitch! Stop!" Lilo cried in between fits of laughter.

"Naga. Say it." Stitch demanded.

"Say what?" Lilo asked with a smile on her face.

Stitch stopped tickling her and his face came close to hers. When he was close enough to where they would've kissed, he noticed a blush creeping up from her neck and to her cheeks. Oh how he loved seeing her blush! It made her so adorable.

"Youga nota gaba." Stitch breathed on her lips, fighting down every urge to ravish her lips with his own.

"I'm not saying that! Remember this started 627." Lilo replied stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Stitch said and went back to tickling her.

"FINE!" Lilo gasped out and Stitch paused once again to look at her expectantly. "You are the cutest, strongest, bravest, awesome experiment in the entire universe."

"And?"

"And, Jumba could never make a more wonderful experiment as you."

"And?"

"And you are the best experiment ever to 'grace' this universe."

"And?"

"You are fluffy!"

"Taka. Naga bad, right?"

Stitch helped Lilo off the ground and as soon she was up she muttered under her breath. "And also you are a stubborn, arrogant little alien who wants everybody to kiss the ground he walks on."

"Gaba?" Stitch asked her with a smile on his face.

Lilo turned to him and, after noticing the non-trustworthiness in his eyes, shot back with, "And also you are the only one worthy enough to be the top best experiment."

Stitch raised his eyebrows. "Meega let youga off. For now. Next time, youga punished!"

Lilo gasped in fake horror. "Oh no! What ever will you do to me?"

Stitch laughed then took Lilo into a hug. "Just be a good girl."

Angel watched them and smiled. She knew something was happening between them. She knew they are in denial of their feelings towards each other, but they will change. They will fall in love and be a happy couple. This whole time at the beach she had been wondering how Stitch could ever love Lilo like that and while watching them, she knew why. Even though they refuse their feelings towards each other, Angel gave into the fact that they will be together some day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.


	8. Chapter 8

After two weeks passed, Stitch and Angel's worry brewed stronger. They took note of Lilo's eating habits. She would eat less and even when she does eat too much, she vomits afterwards. Shockingly, Nani did not force Lilo to eat her food but instead, let her eat when she wants to. Another thing was her weight. Lilo had been losing an unhealthy amount of pounds and both of the experiments knew it wasn't because of her eating. They also weren't able to spend much time with her because usually, she's sleeping. Every time Stitch and Angel wanted to play with Lilo, she's usually asleep. The last reason was that Lilo wept so much and so do Nani, Pleakley and even Jumba. These last two weeks made Stitch and Angel worry for their human friend.

At night, Stitch and Angel laid awake in their bed. They had watched some TV in the living room with Lilo until she surrendered to slumber. Stitch carried her upstairs to lay her down in her bed and joined Angel in their bed. They conversed about Lilo's strange sleeping and eating habits. They also talked more about the diary Lilo faithfully fills in. Finally, Angel wrapped up their conversation, kissed Stitch goodnight, then fell asleep.

Stitch on the other hand didn't. He waited a couple of minutes before he was certain Angel was asleep before crawling out of bed meticulously. He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door gently. He turned to the dome where the platform rode him up to Lilo's room. He gasped when he realized Lilo wasn't in her bed. The sheets looked like they were kicked around a lot and pillows were strewn on the floor. Stitch ran over to the bed and pressed his nose to the spot where he laid down Lilo. He started to sniff her familiar scent and concluded that she left the bed twenty minutes ago.

Once again, he rode the platform downstairs and into the kitchen to see if she went to go get a glass of warm milk or some water. Usually when she wakes up in the middle of the night, she gets those kinds of beverages to lull her back to sleep. However, when he checked, she wasn't there. He tapped his chin with his claw just as his eyes furrowed in concentration. He wondered for a moment until he looked out the kitchen window. He saw a flickering orange light on the window of the backdoor. Curiously, Stitch opened the door and stepped out in the soft green grass of their backyard. (I don't know if the Pelekais have a backyard, but in this story, they do and their hammock is in their backyard too.) Up ahead, Stitch noticed the tikis were lit then he heard a soft voice.

"Mom, Dad," The voice started and he instantly recognized it as Lilo's voice. "I'm really scared." Stitch perked his ears up in concern and wonderment. What is she scared of? Moreover, why isn't she going to him for comfort like she always does? This made him creep closer, but remained in the shadows so she couldn't see him. His ears perked eagerly as she continued. "I'm not ready. I still have to graduate from hula school, earn a diploma at the Hawaiian University, fall in love, marry, have children, and be there for my huge ohana. I can't go now. I want to stay, but Jumba and the doctors are saying it's no use. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to see how my progress is doing. I don't want to go to the doctor's appointment tomorrow! Because then Nani will cry, I will cry and it'll worry Stitch and Angel. Mom, Dad, I love you and I miss you very much, but I'm not ready to-"

Lilo didn't get to finish as Stitch lost his balance over the rock he was standing on and fell face first into the grass. "Ohh my head." He moaned in misery.

"Stitch! What are you doing out here!" Lilo cried out angrily. How could Stitch spy on her like that? What would happen if he heard?

"Stitch worried about Lilo! He came to talk, but if Lilo naga want to see him, then Stitch go back to bed then." He retorted nastily at her as he began to turn and leave her.

However, her voice prevented him from doing so. "Stitch, wait! I'm sorry. You just startled me it's all. Please come back, I need you right now."

Her voice cracked, causing Stitch to turn around. As soon as he did, he noticed tears trailing down her Hawaiian cheeks. Forgetting about her outburst, he sped up to her. Lilo moved to the side so he had enough room to jump into the hammock. Stitch crawled over to Lilo and brought her into his arms. Lilo buried her face into his chest and began to sob. Stitch felt his heart breaking at hearing her sobbing. He hated her tears of anguish, pain and sorrow. He wished he could be more comforting then just giving her a hug, but he knew nothing of comforting a crying eleven-year-old girl. Hugging her made her cry more then she would stop after a while. He just wished he knew something that would soothe her instantly.

He held her close to his chest for a moment longer until he heard her sobs subside and her shoulders stopped quivering. He pulled away to look at her face. His ears lowered behind his back at the sight of his best friend's puffy, red eyes and tear-streaked pale face. His hand stroked her hair as his tongue dashed out of his mouth and licked her Hawaiian face. Lilo giggled in a hoarse voice, making Stitch to pounce on her. This made him on top of her while her back pressed deeper into the hammock. Stitch went to tickle her, but Lilo's arms wrapped around his neck and rolled over to switch their positions with Lilo on top of him and he on the bottom.

Lilo smiled as she leaned forward and pecked Stitch on the forehead. He sighed with contentment, causing her to peck the bridge of his nose. She felt him shudder beneath her, which got her feeling slightly uncomfortable. Stitch noticed her actions stopped and he opened his dark eyes. He smiled at the sight of her pink blush on her cheeks. His tongue once again swept across both of her tinted pink cheeks while she giggled girlishly like a schoolgirl when her boyfriend does something romantic for her. Lilo laid her head on Stitch's chest and began to twirl a tuft of his chest fur around her finger. His arms went around her, but instead of feeling two, she felt four arms holding her to his body.

"Lilo, youga joining dead parents?" Stitch asked carefully.

"Humans die Stitch. Whether it's from a sickness, murder, or old age people die either way. God may have given us a birth date, but also a death date." Lilo responded as she snuggled deeper into Stitch's chest.

"Why Lilo talking about death? Death ways off. Right?" Stitch enquired.

A few tears leaked out of Lilo's eyes, drenching a small patch of his blue fur. "Death is ways off for most people Stitch, but for me, it's not."

"Gaba!" Stitch cried as he raised her chin. "What Lilo mean?"

Lilo leaned forward and kissed Stitch softly on his cheek. Her lips lingered there for a few moments before she pulled away. She almost laughed at his obvious embarrassment, but just smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "I love you Stitch."

"Lilo... dying?" Stitch asked fearfully.

_He never says he loves me. _Lilo sighed wistfully in her head. "I'm going to sleep now Stitch. You can go back to bed with Angel, but I'm sleeping out here tonight."

Lilo rolled off him so he could go. Stitch left to go back inside the house. Lilo sighed as a few more tears escaped from her brown eyes. She felt so lonely out here without Stitch. She felt a miniscule amount of anger towards him for leaving her to go to Angel, but she also blamed herself for letting him go. She was just about to close her eyes for sleep until she heard footsteps.

She turned her head to see Stitch with a blanket and a couple of pillows in each of his arms. Lilo thought he brought them out there for her. She was about to thank him until he jumped into the hammock with her. He placed one of the pillows under Lilo's raised head and the other one beside it. He then covered both him and his best friend with the blanket and laid down on one of the pillows.

Lilo smiled. "I thought you were going back to Angel."

"And leave youga here alone and cold? Naga." Stitch responded as he opened his arms.

Lilo's smile widened as she lay back down and cuddled closer to Stitch. His four arms wrapped around her instantly as her arms went around his neck. That's how the night went by for them. Both of them securely locked in each other's arms for a serene slumber.

When morning came, the sun's rays of daylight blinded both Lilo and Stitch's closed eyelids. Stitch shifted in his sleep until his eyes opened to the dominant sun. He felt weight around his neck and something warm pressed against him. He looked down to see Lilo who was trying to shield her eyes from the sun. Stitch didn't know why, but he felt oddly snug while she held him tightly. He kissed the top of her raven head, causing her to squirm at contact. He nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. He heard her chuckle, but no other movement. This time his claws tickled her back, which made her laugh and roll out of his grasp. He let her go and smiled at her.

"Morning." He replied with a toothy grin.

"Good morning you ticklish beast who won't let a girl have her beauty sleep." Lilo responded back while stretching out her limbs.

"Lilo naga need beauty sleep, shoga already beautiful." It was out before Stitch could stop it and as soon as he did, he blushed with shyness.

Lilo smiled. "Really Stitch? Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

_Hope she doesn't take this the wrong way. _"Ih! Lilo beautiful!"

A blush crept to Stitch's cheek as she leaned forward and kissed his nose for a quick moment. "Thanks Stitch. After all these years, I never thought I was even close to being pretty. Nobody ever said I was. Thanks."

Stitch beamed. "Stitch and Lilo eat breakfast now?"

Lilo laughed. _Of course, the first thing he thinks of is breakfast._ "Of course Stitch. Come on!"

The two friends climbed off the hammock to go inside, but Stitch, feeling playful, pounced on Lilo while she was running. When Stitch collided with her, they began to roll around like they always did. Eventually, Stitch ended on top of Lilo until the girl roughly pushed him off her. He rolled backwards into a bush, giving Lilo enough time to make her escape into the house.

Her breathing grew heavy as she dashed to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she heard a yawn from the entrance. Lilo looked over to see Angel staggering into the kitchen with a groggily look on her face.

"Morning Angel!" Lilo bid.

Angel grumbled a response and began making her a bowl of cereal. However, she was so tired that instead of grabbing a bowl, she brought out a cup. Lilo told her she had a cup, but Angel just waved off her comment. Next, she grabbed a jar of mayonnaise and filled the cup to its rim. Lilo covered her mouth to prevent laughter. The next thing she grabbed was the box of 'Chocolate Yum-Yum's' She drowsily dumped the whole box into the cup of mayonnaise posing to be milk. Some made it into the cup, but plethora of the tiny brown pebbles fell to the ground and scattered on the kitchen counter. When the box was empty, Angel tossed it behind her carelessly. She then chugged her 'breakfast' down her throat greedily just before belching. She threw the cup into the sink and exited the kitchen.

Lilo sighed. _She's so much like Stitch. Well, I had better clean this mess or Nani will have my head. That or I can get Pleakley!_

She was about to turn to exit the kitchen until she felt something wet hit her back. She turned around to see nobody. Her hand went behind her back and felt a piece of rubber. It was a water balloon! As soon as she realized that, she became drenched with it. Lilo had a very good idea who the culprit was and she instantly ducked under the table. She spotted a dark blue figure climbing on the ceiling until he hid out of sight behind the window's curtain. Lilo crawled out of her spot, keeping her face towards the sink while she watched the curtain out of the corner of her eye.

Lilo reached the fridge, darting her eyes around, but still keeping unnoticeable attention on the curtain. She grabbed the jar of mayonnaise that Angel left carelessly in front of all the others. She opened the lid, took a scoop into her hand, and closed the jar with the free one. She bawled her hands into fists so her 'attacker' wouldn't know which fist had the 'attacking projectile'. Lilo trailed closer to the curtain, keeping her eyes focused on it. When she reached the window, she swiftly pulled back the curtain and revealed Stitch holding a yellow water balloon. Lilo showed no mercy as she threw her ball of mayonnaise at Stitch.

The blue alien jumped in surprise. He turned to glare at Lilo for seeking him out until he realized she was too busy laughing. He took careful aim and threw the water balloon at her face. Lilo stopped laughing and this allowed Stitch to jump on her. Lilo's back pinned roughly to the floor and Stitch began to nuzzle her with the mayonnaise on his face. Soon, Lilo was covered with dripping water and mayonnaise.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted. "Get off me."

"Naga until Lilo soka." Stitch replied.

"For what?"

"For throwing mayonnaise at Stitch."

"You threw water balloons at me! So you better soka!"

Stitch grinned evilly at her. He then began to nuzzle her face to cover her with mayonnaise. "Apologize!"

"Naga!" Lilo retorted and threw him off her. "Angel! Your 'buchee-bu' won't leave me alone!"

As if on cue, Angel flew from the living room and collided with Stitch. "Youga naga mess with mockcheeka achie-baba! Never!"

"Naga takabah!" Stitch cried as he instantly removed Angel from him and leapt at Lilo. "Lilo mine!"

"Naga! Shoga mockcheeka!" Angel yelled back as she sprinted towards Stitch who had Lilo by both arms.

"Wow, I have two experiments fighting over me. Do I feel special."

The two experiments laughed together and followed Lilo into the living room. Stitch and Lilo forgot about breakfast and decided to spend some time with each other and Angel. All three of them decided to play Lilo's new Nintendo game called 'Vampires VS Werewolves' It was basically a challenge game between werewolves and vampires (Obviously). The game only went up to at least two players. Stitch, Angel, and Lilo played rock, paper, and scissors to determine the first two players. Angel lost so she sat on the couch while Lilo and Stitch went to play their game.

Lilo, being first player, picked out her character first. She chose to be one of the vampires since it was Stitch's turn to be a werewolf. She chose a male vampire named Terror. He had a pale white face, but with rosy red lips. He had deep black pupils that could strike fear in any being. His teeth were yellow, but his fangs were abnormally pearly white. He had a bloody red cape just like all the other vampires, a navy blue undershirt and black plants.

Stitch chose 'Hazard' as his werewolf. This werewolf had brown fur that was darker than chocolate. His eyes were a golden yellow and sparkled anger. His teeth were a yuckiest yellow with bloodstains. His ears perked, his nostrils flared, his hair bristled while he stood there in a pouncing position with his legs buckled slightly and his head lowered to the ground with his tail in between his legs.

After choosing their character, Lilo chose the 'Forbidden Forest' as the battleground and Stitch concurred with her choice of destination. Stitch somewhat liked the 'Forbidden Forest' scene. Emeralds of grass covered the area except for the swamp that was located behind a dying bush. The sky was black, which added into the frightening scene. When the signal on the screen told them to go, Lilo and Stitch instantly began playing.

Angel cheered Lilo on, which made Stitch slightly agitated with her. Lilo's vampire threw harsh attacks at Stitch's werewolf, causing him to reverse those attacks and make Lilo's vampire hurt worse than his werewolf. Stitch made Hazard jump on top of Terror. Lilo franticly pushed the recover button and this made Terror lift Hazard off his chest and threw him in the air. Lilo made Terror flip to Hazard's side, lie down beside him, and strangle him with his long, dirty fingernails. Stitch stood and pressed the recover button, causing Hazard to bite down on Terror's hand. Before Stitch could make Hazard attack, Lilo quickly pressed a life saving button to turn Terror into a bat.

Stitch made Hazard swipe at Terror in his bat form with his claws while Lilo made her vampire bat peck at Hazard. Much to Stitch's dismay, Hazard fell to the ground with blood dripping from his wounds. Lilo made Terror turn back into his vampire form, walk up to Hazard, and made him feast on the werewolf. Stitch watched in despair as the vampire began to devour Hazard. First starting with tearing pieces of his flesh then sinking his teeth in to suck the blood. Stitch tried pressing the recover button, but he was too late. The screen declared finished as Terror ate Hazard.

Stitch turned to glare at Lilo. "Youga mean."

"I'm good at this game Stitch. Sorry you're so bad at it." Lilo said with mock sympathy, earning a snicker from Angel and a growl from Stitch. "Angel, come play me!"

Just before Angel could grab hold of the controller, Nani came into the room. "Lilo, we have to go to the store now."

Lilo sighed. "That's right."

"Lilo can stay!" Angel insisted. "Jumba and Pleakley home!"

"No, I need Lilo to come with me. She needs to uh... pick out her... uh, lunch for lunch tomorrow." Nani rushed as she ordered Lilo to change.

Angel looked at Stitch. "Nani lying."

"Ih, meega have information. Wait for Lilo and Nani leave." Stitch informed.

"Okitaka." Angel agreed.

It took ten minutes for the sisters to leave. Nani made herself a small breakfast. Lilo changed into her red muumuu she still wears and her brown sandals. The two sisters were out the door then, leaving the experiments alone in the house.

Stitch explained to Angel about last night. The pink experiment was nearly close to tears as she leaned into Stitch's arms for an embrace. Stitch wrapped his arms around her too. He could feel his own eyes water up, but no tears escaped. He was very concerned about his friend's health. He knew something was very wrong with her, but what was so frustrating was the fact he didn't know what and why people won't tell him.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: I have a reviewer (don't want to say his name because I don't want to be mean) that said he couldn't stand this story because I'm having it Lilo/Stitch. As I said before: IF you do **NOT** like Lilo/Stitch, but you do like Stitch/Angel, then read from the beginning because there are some love scenes on them. IF you **DO** like Lilo/Stitch then go on and read because I have TONS of love scenes based around them and that includes, kissing (You may not think Lilo's old enough for that, but it IS my story so you might as well get used to it.) lots of cuddling and etc. It even says it in the story! Besides, it's the Stitch/Angel stories that everyone mostly writes. I do NOT like Stitch/Angel, as a matter of fact, I HATE this pairing because Stitch seems obssessive with her in the Snafu episode and you can't just say you love the person in what two or three days? There's a lot of Stitch/Angel stories and so little of the Lilo/Stitch. There are people that want to see Lilo and Stitch together, so stop dissing them because of it. You don't see me going around flaming at a Stitch/Angel story do you? That's because I don't waste my time reading about a story with this pairing. So again, if you DO NOT like Lilo/Stitch, then why are you even reading this story? I even said it in the beginning that they will fall in love. Geez people, read the summary before you click on to this.

I'm not trying to start any fights here, but please do read this story if you are a fan of Lilo/Stitch. If you're not, then why bother reading this story. Although, I do appreciate the honest thought, but it is MY story, not yours and I can do whatever I want with it. You don't like anything about this story and it disgusts you all that much, then leave alright? As for the other reviewers saying this story is cool and although do not support the Lilo/Stitch pairing, but are being nice, then I thank you and I'm sorry for wasting your time with this. I apologize if I defended any of you in either way, but please try to be gentler next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Extreme worry brewed stronger in the pit of Angel and Stitch's stomachs. They had been alone in the house for exactly four hours and twenty-five minutes. Both of them were so bored that they even cleaned the mess up in the kitchen. After their cleaning, the kitchen looked neat, but still needed more work. They didn't watch TV or napped. They paced around the house for what seemed like days until Pleakley opened the front door.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

"Buchee-bu and meega worried." Stitch answered with a monotonous tone.

"Worried? About what?" Pleakley enquired somewhat nervously.

"About Lilo." Stitch responded once again while Angel stared off into space with a far away look.

Pleakley knelt down and placed his three-fingered hand on Stitch's shoulder. Stitch looked at him with shock evident on his face. Pleakley never touched him willingly like that. He was afraid that the little blue monster would bite his hand off or snarl viciously at him. Of course, Stitch would never do that unless the one eyed alien irked him. "Stitch, I still believe you and the pink monster are still little monsters, but I know you two care deeply for Lilo. Therefore, I will tell you what is going on, you just can't tell anybody. Promise?"

Stitch nodded as did Angel. Then, simultaneously, they both said. "Promise."

This was good enough for Pleakley and he sat down. "I'm not going to give you all the details because I don't want to lose Jumba, Lilo, or Nani's trust. Now, Lilo is very sick. I'm sure you've noticed her eating less and sleeping more. Her illness is making her weak, that's why she sleeps so much and rarely plays with you two. I won't tell you what, but what you could do, is make her feel loved until the time comes."

Pleakley then stood to head into the kitchen. Stitch and Angel looked at each other. Pleakley's words played repeatedly in their minds. The two experiments were getting tired hearing that phrase because of the fear that struck them. Once again, the two aliens paced as their concern grew stronger.

Finally, the front door opened. Nani strode through the door with Lilo cradled asleep in her arms. The tear streaked face of their friend did not go by unnoticed by Stitch and Angel. They knew she had been crying. They also noticed Nani had been sobbing too. She had an exhausted expression on her face and bloodshot eyes like Lilo's. Nani sighed as she carried Lilo up the elevator, which led her into her sister's room.

Angel stayed behind while Stitch followed them. Once up in his old room, he pressed a button beside his previous sleeping place to lock the dome. Nani heard a clicking sound and turned around to see Stitch with his hand on the red button, an angry look on his face, and a clenched fist.

"Nani, meega want answers." Stitch replied in a dark tone.

The woman sighed exasperated. "I'm sorry Stitch, but you can't know yet."

"Ih, meega can! Meega nota Lilo sick." Stitch replied, still keeping his dark tone. "Tell Stitch gaba wrong with her! Shoga mockcheeka best friend! Meega have right to know what wrong with her!"

His tone was too loud that it disturbed Lilo. She fidgeted under the covers until her eyes opened to see her best friend. She sighed. "Nani, it's time we tell Stitch. The doctors confirmed of what I have and they know there is no treatment for me. It's time." Her older sister nodded and sat down on the bed beside her. Lilo glanced at Stitch then said, "Stitch, I'm dy-"

A crash outside the house interrupted Lilo's confession. Lilo and Nani seemed to forget about telling Stitch what he wanted to know and exited the room via elevator. Stitch grumbled angrily as he rode down after them. Angel, Pleakley and Jumba were already outside, so the three went out there too. All of them gasped at the two figures outside.

One was a very tall and muscular whale/shark like alien with two tusks. He had robin blue eyes that used to gleam with anger and loathe, but were now sparkling with kindness and gratitude. He wore his same space suit that he had all those years ago. Stitch and Lilo remembered him as their foe in experiment catching. However, now he's their friend. They used to call him 'Stinky Head' or 'Stupid Head', and Lilo and Stitch's common one 'Big Dummy'. Now they call him, Gantu, captain of the galactic armada.

Beside him was an experiment. He resembled to Stitch, but was very chubby. He also had bright yellow fur with a small red nose, tiny black eyes, and cute short ears that hung on the side of his head. Stitch and Lilo before recognized him as a worthless sandwich eater that sticks by Gantu's side and would never earn the Aloha status. Much like Gantu, Lilo and Stitch had names for him, but they were only two. One name they didn't really use a lot was 'Sandwich Boy' and one they always use is '625'. However, after Lilo befriended him, he doesn't spend his whole life making sandwiches, but instead helps protect the galaxy with his overgrown friend and insists to go by the name of Reuben, Gantu's gally officer.

"Gantu! Reuben!" Lilo cried somewhat gleefully as she ran up and gave Reuben a hug. Gantu knelt down and held out his hand. Lilo grasped onto his large finger and shook it as to greet and welcome him into her home.

"Aloha Earth Girl, 626, and Earth Family." Gantu greeted warmly. Even though he was friends with Lilo and her huge ohana, he still felt uncomfortable calling them by their real names. He doesn't insult them like he used to do to Stitch and Lilo, but he does use his nicknames for them.

"Aloha!" Everyone replied together as Stitch and Angel came forth. Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani didn't trust Gantu and Reuben completely, but Stitch and Angel were willing to give them a chance.

Reuben turned his head to see Angel. He noticed her and Stitch weren't holding hands, which sparked a bit of hope for him and slight curiosity. Since his last vacation on Kauai, he and Angel developed a fun friendship. He learned so many interesting things about her that just boosted his crush on her. Yes, even after all these years he still had an infatuation with her. At first, he thought it was only her beauty that attracted him in the first place, but as he spent more time with her, he realized he was starting to fall in love.

Stitch walked up to Reuben and held out his blue hand. The yellow experiment envied Stitch. Sure, he had a decent job and a great friend, but Stitch basically had everything. He had a suitable home, Lilo, a supportive family, and most of all he had Angel's love. Reuben secretly wished he was Stitch, but he would never admit it to anyone. After shaking Stitch's hand, Reuben smiled when Angel pulled him into a hug.

Angel had always liked Reuben since Lilo motivated him. Before, she thought of him as some fool who wastes his life with sandwiches. Now, she thought of him as a friend. After all, he was nice, funny, strong, and smart too. Since his last visit here, Angel could have sworn she had some bubbled up feelings for him, but she ignored them. The thought that she was with Stitch remained firmly in her mind, so she ignored her growing feelings for Reuben.

"How youga doing?" Angel asked as her heart almost leapt out of her chest because of his warm smile.

"Been doing good. Gantu and I are really working! Isn't that right buddy?" Reuben asked and earned a nod. He looked back to Angel. "How about you."

"Been okitaka. Why Reuben here?" Angel suddenly asked.

Instead of Reuben answering her, it was Gantu. "The grand council woman informed us that we needed to go back to Earth because something came up. She said she'll tell us tonight and that we must stay here until the time is right to leave."

"She said it was a matter of months. So, I guess I'm going to be living under the Aloha house for now am I right?" Reuben enquired.

"Reuben can come inside, but what about Gantu?" Nani asked meekly.

"Ah uhh, big whale could sleep in Jumba's ship. Plenty of room there." Jumba informed. "Little Girl and 625 will be handing him Earth morning meals."

Jumba led Gantu into his ship to show him where he would be sleeping. Nani, Pleakley, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo showed Reuben around the house. They took him into Lilo's room and showed him Stitch's old cot, which they told him he would be sleeping in. Reuben unpacked his things to settle in the small room.

After Reuben and Gantu settled down in their temporary environment, the day went by as usual with slight changes. Gantu took a walk around the island while Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Reuben played in the forest. They played tag until everyone became exhausted. They collided in the grass, making a circle. The circle went from Stitch, to Lilo, to Angel, to Reuben, and back to Stitch.

Reuben suddenly reached forward, but stopped when his claws grazed across a velvet paw he knew had to belong to Angel. He grasped it softly and was very relieved when Angel grasped back. Both experiments had smiles on their faces as warmth flooded them from their joined paws to their hearts. Reuben slightly tugged Angel closer to him, which she acquiesced. Stitch felt a delicate hand placed in his own. He didn't need to glance at it to realize it was Lilo's soft, tan hand. His claws curled around the hand that held his. He let go a breath of air as she scooted closer and linked their arms as well.

As the quartet held hands, they all had their thoughts.

_Angel is so beautiful! She's so sweet too. Oh how I wish I could be Stitch, even for one day! _Reuben thought as his hand squeezed hers tighter.

_He's changed so much. I remember him as an idiot who only cared about my looks. Now, he changed oh so much! Why didn't he show me his 'Reuben' side before I returned Stitch's love? We probably could've been together and I wouldn't feel torn between two guys. _Angel thought wistfully as she moved closer to Reuben.

_Why do I feel so safe when I'm with Stitch? What is this burning feeling I get when he touches me like this? He's such a sweetheart that I wish I could be Angel even for one day. Sometimes, I wish I were an experiment as lovely as Angel was, so I could feel what it's like to have his love_. Lilo wistfully thought as her heart pounded in her chest.

_How is Lilo doing this to me? She makes me feel more special than Angel does. I think I still love Angel, but could I start loving Lilo too?_ Stitch asked to himself and began to tug Lilo closer.

The four laid there for a while until they noticed the sky turning orange. It was sunset. Angel and Reuben released each other's hand and looked to Stitch and Lilo, who still had their hands and arms entangled. Angel bent down to wake Stitch while Reuben went for Lilo. However, Angel's paw latched onto his arm and shook her head with a worried expression. Reuben, confused, stepped back and watched as Angel shook Stitch awake.

The blue experiment opened his eyes then looked to his right side to see Lilo's hand still clutched in his. He let go of her hand, swerved his arm out from under hers, and walked over to her. Reuben was about to tell him not to wake her up since Angel wasn't doing that, but he was mildly surprised when Stitch just bent forward and scooped her in his arms. He glanced at Angel with a distraught look on his face then started to head home, knowing Nani didn't want them out after dark. The two experiments followed Stitch as he carried Lilo towards home.

When they reached the house, Reuben opened the door for Stitch who thanked him quickly and went up the elevator to lay her down. Reuben looked suspiciously at Angel who just shook her head. Suddenly, he heard Gantu calling his name from outside. Reuben turned towards Angel, who had her eyes focused on the dome. Gathering his courage, he leaned forward to kiss Angel's cheek. The pink experiment, bewildered, yet bashfully, smiled at him and returned the same kiss on his red nose.

Reuben grinned at her just before leaving to see what Gantu wanted. Angel remained in her spot until Stitch came down the dome with a tired face. His ears drooped, his shoulders slouched and he staggered towards her. Angel knew he was very worried about his best friend and she opened her arms for him to embrace her. He accepted her offer and pulled her close to him. Even though he appreciated Angel being there for him, he started to feel uneasy around her.

After they separated, Reuben raced inside the house. Angel raised her ears in surprise as he enveloped Stitch in a tight embrace. "Stitch! I'm so sorry! I know this is hard, but you have me and all the other experiments to go to for comfort."

Stitch quickly pushed Reuben from his chest. "Gaba youga talking about?"

Reuben didn't answer, but instead took Angel into his arms too. "I'm always here for you Angel. Whenever you need me. I'm so sorry."

"Reuben! Gaba youga talking about?" Stitch enquired once again as he pulled the yellow experiment away from Angel to look at him.

"Stitch, Angel, I know it can be hard to accept what's happening, but pretending not to know about it is not the way to heal your pain. All you have to do is make Lilo feel loved until the day comes. You'll feel better knowing Lilo left this Earth knowing how much two experiments loved her." Reuben whispered with a sad voice. "I'm sorry she's dying Stitch. Really, I am."

"Gaba!" Both Stitch and Angel screeched together as Reuben walked away.

Angel remained rooted to the ground as Stitch went up the elevator. This time, he was going to get Lilo to tell him everything. He won't care about any interruptions; he will get her to tell him what was wrong.

When he reached the tower, Lilo was still asleep in her bed. A part of Stitch told him to wake her while the other part told him to wait. He had no patience for the latter and ran over to her. He shook her vigorously as Lilo started moaning in protest. He licked her cheek with his tongue, attempting to slime her so she'll rub her cheek. When she raised her hand to wipe the saliva, he grasped her hand and pulled her up to him. Her eyes opened at the tug, but when they did her eyesight was blurred.

"Stitch?" She asked in a feeble voice. "What are you doing here?"

Stitch jumped off the bed, reached for the red button and pressed it. A clicking noise sounded the whole room, assuring Stitch the dome locked itself. He turned to Lilo and crossed his arms, his eyes glistening with the emotions he showed before, pain, worry, and frustration.

"Stitch wants answers."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: The next chapter is where you learn what Lilo's sickness is and whether she'll die from it or not, but it's pretty obvious she'll die from it. Now, before any of you reviewers pass out from suspension (Xoverguy) then I'll give you a little bit of information. It's nothing I created, but it's a very plain disease. So, if you think Jumba accidently did something to her or this disease was passed on from something creative, then you're wrong. Also, this story is far from over. If you think chapter ten is going to mean that the story is almost over, then you are wrong. I had thought about ending the story like that, but that would be pretty boring don't you think? That's why Kira is going to show up soon and I hope you guys find her very surprising. This storyline is not where Lilo-has-this-very-bad-disease-and-she-and-Stitch-fall-for each other-but-she-dies-in-the-end. Trust me, I have some ideas to make a subplot for this so stick with me after you hear of Lilo's disease.


	10. Chapter 10

If there was a time Stitch ever was this angry as he was now, Lilo couldn't remember it. He looked ready to kill. His eyes narrowed into slits and his arms crossed as a parent would when their child acts naughty. Lilo could very much feel the fire of anger radiate from Stitch to envelope her. That caused her to shiver.

"Stitch wants answers!" Stitch repeated irritably.

Lilo sighed then patted the vacant seat next to her on the bed. Still keeping his arms crossed stubbornly, Stitch walked over and sat down next to her. Lilo turned around to face him. Stitch stared into her eyes letting her see his anger directed towards her.

The little girl sighed before speaking in calmly in a soothing voice. "Stitch, I'm sorry I couldn't say this sooner, but I didn't want to worry you. Jumba or the doctors could've had a cure for me, but I guess now it's official." Lilo lowered her eyes downward then gazed back at Stitch's cold eyes. A tear escaped from her brown orbs, causing Stitch's anger to vaporize. No matter how mad he was right now at Lilo, he despised seeing her cry. His features softened as he reached his claw to wipe away the lone tear. "I have cancer Stitch. I'm dying."

"Gaba!" Her friend cried as his claw retreated from her face. "Lilo naga dying! Youga lying to Stitch!"

"I wish I was lying to you Stitch. I really do, but I'm not. No treatment nor antidote is working for me! The cancer has already spread. Those stomachaches were the warning, but I ignored them for too long and now, I'm paying the price. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or Angel, but I just... was not ready." Lilo whimpered as she looked down.

Stitch couldn't believe his ears. Lilo was dying! The sickness she had was not a flu, but a disease that is causing her body to shut down. He felt the heavy weight of fear eat away at his heart as his ears lowered and his knees lost their support to hold his body up. He collapsed to the ground and gazed back at Lilo with wide fearful eyes. Lilo gazed back at him with teary brown as she tried to reach him, but Stitch flinched. He was mad at her again. How could she lie to him like this? They were best friends! Best friends do not lie to each other! Especially about anything this serious!

With a raging glare, Stitch turned away from Lilo. He walked over to the button that securely locked the room, pressed it, and the dome unlocked. Lilo pleaded him for forgiveness, but he would have none of it. She lied to him about something so serious. He couldn't believe she would do that to him. She can keep asking for forgiveness until her throat was raw. He didn't care. He was mad at her now and needed some time to be alone.

Stitch walked to the lift, which brought him downstairs. Lilo sat, huddled on the bed. Her knees tucked close to her chest while her arms wrapped around them to keep them supported. A few more tears escaped her eyelids before she buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

_I thought you of all people would understand Stitch._ Lilo thought sadly as her tears poured like rain into her arms.

Angel was on the bed with Reuben next to her. He had just explained to Angel about Lilo dying. The pink experiment wasn't angry at Lilo like Stitch was, but she did feel hurt that her best friend didn't tell her the truth. Reuben had her in a light embrace, hoping to drown away her sadness and rid her tears. Angel had cried into Reuben's chest until she had nothing left to cry for. Instead of pushing him out of her arms, she remained in this position with him. She didn't know why, but his comfort was even better than Stitch's.

She stayed in silence with him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his yellow fur to embrace her. She felt strangely safe when she was with him. He always seems to lighten her mood whether intentioned or not. She cuddled closer and he nuzzled her neck with his nose affectionately. Reuben loved holding Angel like this. She fit so perfectly in his arms, as if this was their destiny. However, she was with Stitch. Fate didn't care if he liked it or not, Angel was destined to be Stitch's girl and no matter how much he loved her, it would never change.

"Taka Reuben. Meega naga nota meega do if Reuben naga stayed." Angel muttered into his chest.

"No problem Angel. I still can't believe Lilo didn't tell you." Reuben responded. "I thought you two were best friends."

Angel sighed with her eyes closing. "Meega wish Reuben could stay. Forever."

"Forever? I don't know if I can, but if I could, I'd most definitely stay with you." Reuben replied and felt Angel shift in his arms.

Angel brought her face up to stare dreamily at Reuben. The yellow experiment gazed at her enticing black eyes and flawless beauty with passion. Angel leaned forward to wipe her tongue across Reuben's face, who smiled with pleasure. Feeling brave, he leaned forward to plant his lips onto hers. Angel yelped at the sudden contact, but relaxed as he kissed her softly. Even though Reuben wasn't better than Stitch at kissing, she still melted into his embrace and she kissed back. Reuben felt her arms leave his sides to go up around his neck then her other pair snaked around his waist. His first pair went around just below her shoulders while the other pair came around just above her buttocks.

Time for them froze. They never wanted to let go. Their lips opened to allow the other's tongues to explore as they lived their dreams. Angel had always wanted to know if he was a good kisser and she got her answer. One time, Reuben had to think of Gantu wearing nothing but a girl's naughty unmentionables to distract his attention on Angel's soft, delectable lips. She's a very beautiful experiment with a golden heart. That's what he loved about her. Beautiful, yet not boastful. His tongue explored her mouth until he realized that she was with Stitch. His kiss was making her not loyal to the experiment that won her heart first.

His lips tore from Angel's and jumped off the bed. Angel stared at him in shock and rejection. Did he not like her kiss? Reuben gazed at her. "Angel! I'm sorry, but you have Stitch. I can't do this. You deserve someone who's better than me. I'm sorry."

Angel's heart sank while watching Reuben leave her alone to deal with her own thoughts. The bitter cold returned to replace those warm feelings she felt a moment ago.

Stitch lay in the hammock, looking at the clouds as they passed. He sighed bored before flipping onto his side. His eyes looked up at the dome where Lilo laid probably asleep on the bed. He still was mad at her, but not as much anymore. However, he refused to talk to her this moment.

With a groan of frustration, Stitch slipped off the hammock to go search for fun to keep his mind off Lilo. He roamed the streets until he saw Sparky handing some shaved ice to Clip. Stitch smiled, but then sighed. Sparky had been asking Stitch how to get a certain female to like him. After giving him some tips, mostly from his experience with Angel, Sparky and Clip were tight. Everybody that is acquainted with Sparky knew he had a major crush on Clip. When he was playing cards with the guys, he accidentally let it slip that Clip was a cutie. They're not a couple yet, but Stitch knew they were going to have a future. They walked away after paying, laughing at something Sparky said.

Stitch sunk to the ground. He and Angel weren't very close anymore. Sure, they still loved each other unconditionally, but Stitch wasn't sure if the passion was still there. Ever since Reuben's first visit, Angel seemed to direct her attention towards him. Stitch thought that when Reuben left, he and Angel would have that same fiery passion again, but that apparently wasn't the case. They seemed to distance more, but still loved each other. Now with Reuben back, Stitch wasn't sure if Angel would leave him for that reformed sandwich maker. He had a feeling he would, seeing that Reuben had developed quite a bit of muscle and, due to the workouts, became stronger than Stitch.

"Oh look girls! There's Weird-Lo's dog!"

Stitch looked up and groaned. He so did not want to deal with Myrtle and her annoying posse. He growled. "Go away Myrtle! Meega not in mood!"

"Aww, what's the matter? Upset that your girlfriend left you for Weird-Lo?" Myrtle asked as her possy giggled behind her.

Stitch glared at her. "Oitumee meega!"

"He's talking in that weird language again Myrtle." Treasa replied.

"Does he even know a little bit of English?" Yuki enquired.

"Probably not." Elena responded.

"Yeeaah." The two girls chorused.

"Keep it down you three!" Myrtle hissed. "I bet you can't wait for the day until you won't have to deal with Weird-Lo anymore. If you're throwing a party, be sure to invite me."

Something inside of Stitch snapped. He growled as he grasped Myrtle's wrist and hurled her away from him. His extra arms extended as he pounced on the red head. The girl screeched, causing the hula girls to grab the nearest adult. Stitch wasn't hurting Myrtle, but he was frightening her. He continued to growl and snarl viciously at her as she struggled under his grip. Suddenly, he felt something scratchy hit his blue head. With a groan, he looked up to see a local woman holding a broom.

"Shoo!" She yelled as Stitch leapt off Myrtle.

All the girls laughed as Stitch ran far away from them. He sulked all the way back home. He didn't find anything entertaining except for terrifying Myrtle. That was fun for him. Then, he remembered Lilo saying she was dying. With a heavy heart, he scrambled up the steps and jumped through the doggie door.

He walked over to the lift and received a ride to the dome. He stepped off to gaze at Lilo. Just as he predicted, she was asleep. His legs walked over to her then sat down on the bed. He snuggled under the covers with her just before bringing his arms around her. Lilo squirmed when she felt Stitch's arms pull her protectively to his chest. She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her with shiny orbs that she knew were unshed tears.

"Stitch sorry." Stitch whispered almost inaudibly. "How long?"

Lilo swallowed. "June."

That was six months from now. His arms held her firmly then stared into her eyes. "Lilo, isa okitaka to cry?" He asked meekly.

"Of course Stitch. It's always a good thing to cry." Lilo said with her voice cracked as her tears started before his.

That was the very day Stitch allowed himself to expose his weakness. He wept in the arms of his dying best friend, Lilo Pelekai.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who will be appearing soon.

Note: Yep, that's all she had. Just cancer. I bet you guys are thinking 'I was in suspense from THAT? Now this story doesn't intrest me anymore' or somewhere along those lines. I can't really tell you what type of cancer she has, because I don't really know a whole a lot about cancer, so I just put down any kind. Before you walk away, the Lilo-has-cancer plot has already unfolded and we need something else to spice things up a little. That is where Kira comes in in the next chapter. I hope you'll be surprised and even hate her a little bit, because she's going to play a MAJOR role as a conflict in Stitch and Lilo's relationship. You'll see in the next 2 chapters. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing at the Pelekai house was the same. Nani is always out with David who tries to make her mood more cheery. Pleakley gloomily cleans the house at the pace of a snail, which meant he wasn't very enthusiastic anymore. Jumba constantly locks himself inside his ship, creating experiments, antidotes, among many other things to cure Lilo's cancer. The one thing that surprised the three members the most was, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo aren't very close anymore. Before Lilo had her stomachaches, the trio was inseparable. There had never been one day when the three friends were not together. Now, Stitch and Lilo solemnly play together and Angel is always with Reuben whose arm you'll see around Angel's shoulders. It was the most shocking thing to see for the Pelekai family, but they never questioned it.

The sun rose above the horizon line to spill its rays on the four people lying asleep in the living room. Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Reuben groaned in protest to the sun's rays as they turned over to get some more sleep. Last night, the three experiments and Lilo stayed up almost the whole night watching their favorite movie Nani had rented for them. Instead of watching the movie on the couch, they watched it on the floor. Lilo, of course, was the first one to fall asleep and Stitch snuggled up next to her to keep her warm. Reuben was the next and he wrapped his arms around Angel to keep her next to him. Nani had come in to check on the four friends to see they had fallen asleep. She provided them a huge blanket for them to be warm until the next morning. After kissing Lilo's head, she retired to bed as well.

Now, they were awakening. The three experiments sat up, rubbing their tired eyes, but Lilo didn't. Stitch shook her until she finally became wide-awake. The four stretched just before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Luckily, Nani was already up and serving them their breakfast. Stitch pulled up a chair next to Lilo while Angel sat next to Reuben. Pleakley and Jumba looked surprised at the sitting arrangements, but did not dwell on it further. Nani handed Lilo two plates piled with 6 eggs, 10 bacon strips, and 3 pancakes. She then gave Reuben four plates that had an adequate amount of hash browns, mashed potatoes, and nine sausage links. After handing them their plates, Lilo and Reuben began their short walk to Jumba's ship.

Lilo typed in the password and she along with Reuben carried the plates to Gantu's room. Lilo put down one of the plates, raised her fist, and knocked on the door twice. A deep voice bellowed, asking them to come in. Lilo turned the knob to enter a spacious room with a high ceiling, yellow walls, and huge bed that could fit over twenty humans.

"Morning G. Lilo and I brought you your breakfast." Reuben replied as he and Lilo placed the plates on the large dresser beside Gantu's bed.

"Excellent. I'm hungry." Gantu replied appreciatively as he began to eat.

Reuben rubbed his paws together. "Well, sweet Angel and I are going on a tour."

"Again?" Lilo asked suspiciously. "You and Angel have been going on tours for like three times this week."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you and my cuz doing today?" Reuben asked haughtily with his arms folded across his chest.

Lilo blushed. She knew her and Stitch were a lot closer than they ever had been. Ever since Lilo confessed to Stitch about her cancer, there was never a day that Stitch wouldn't be with her. A knotted feeling in her stomach started whirling around, making her lips twitch in a goofy smile because of the sensation it made. She didn't know why, but every time someone talks about her and Stitch or even being around him, made her feel something inside. She didn't know what it was, but it was something that made her feel safe, protected, cared for, and maybe even loved.

Reuben, noticing Lilo going off in a daydream state started snapping his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Earth to Lilo you still there?"

Lilo shook out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh yeah sure. I'm okay. Now to answer your question, Stitch and I are going to the arcade to have some fun."

"Figures."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and Stitch are always together."

"So are you and Angel."

"Yeah? Well at least I don't hug Angel at the mere sight of her."

"And I don't put my arm around Stitch's shoulder and pull him close to me. Besides, I don't hug Stitch every time I see him."

"That's right. When you don't want to hug him, you kiss him on the cheek."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why are you two forgetting I'm here?" Lilo and Rueben almost reddened at the fact Gantu had witness their whole disagreement. "Moreover, why are you two arguing over this?"

"Because Lilo's in love with Stitch." Reuben replied.

Lilo swatted him. "Trust me Reuben, the love I have for Stitch is nothing compared to the love you show for Angel."

Reuben glared and Gantu laughed. "She's right Reuben, you have been acting strange around her."

"Lilo's been staring at Stitch nonstop during dinner last night!" Reuben yelled back, pointing his finger at her.

"I did not!" Lilo exclaimed. "I did close my eyes to drink."

"Yeah, but that was only for one second. By the time everyone was done with their dinner, you still had a glass full. Then when Stitch left, you drained the whole glass and followed him." Reuben replied with a smirk.

At this, Gantu laughed again. "I also have to concur with Reuben here too Earth Girl. You and 626 have been inseparable."

"Well, Stitch says he wants to spend much time with me before I... well, go." Lilo said sadly, fighting to keep the tears back. "Of course, I want to be with Stitch for as long as I can. He's my best friend and the one of the only things in my life that is important to me. I love him." _Even though he doesn't love me._

"You know Earth Girl; I've noticed 626 and 624 haven't been very much loving to each other. 624 is always with Reuben and 626 is always with you. Is there something I'm missing that is between 626 and 624?" Gantu asked curiously as his gaze stayed on the tiny Earth Girl in front of him.

"Stitch told me he and Angel are losing passion. He still loves her, and I'm sure Angel still loves him, but it's not all that much as it was before. I'm sure their passion will be rekindled in a while." Lilo explained.

"Angel has also been telling me that her love for Stitch isn't all that strong anymore. I can tell too because when I kissed her, she didn't pull away, but kissed me back." After he said that, Reuben instantly slapped a hand over his mouth. "You didn't hear that."

"Reuben!" Lilo cried with her eyes widened in shock. How could Angel do this to Stitch? "How could you? Even though their passion isn't what it used to be, Stitch still loves Angel and you made her cheat on him with you! Why would you do that Reuben?"

"Because I love her!" Reuben shouted out, making Lilo and Gantu gasp. "I love her alright? At first, I thought it was a stupid crush, but ever since my first visit when we started getting to know each other more, I fell in love. I tried telling myself she was with my cuz, but it never worked. I wish I could be Stitch."

"Just like I wish I could be Angel." Lilo muttered to herself and found the aliens smirking at her in a knowing way. "I mean, since Angel came back, Stitch and I weren't all that close. Sure, he paid equal attention to Angel, and me but I liked it better before she came. Don't get me wrong, I do like Angel, but I just wish it could be just me and Stitch again."

Gantu tilted his head in a curious manner. "Why is that Earth Girl?"

Lilo crossed her arms and bowed her head. "I don't know. Before Angel came, Stitch and I were close. There was not one day that we were not together. With him, I feel as if I have something in life worth living. He made me happy. Then when we met Angel, our friendship practically died. When we finally rescue her, Stitch says he loves her." Here, Lilo could hold back no longer and tears trailed down her cheeks. Reuben walked over to her, putting a comforting hand on Lilo's shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Lilo sighed. "He never told me he loved me. I've told him many times, but he says it to an experiment he barely knows instead of his best friend who is always there for him."

Reuben put both his arms around her in a friendly hug. Lilo returned the embrace by putting her arms around his neck, buried her face in his neck, and began to cry lightly. He ran his claws gently along Lilo's back, trying to sooth her.

Finally, Reuben and Lilo left Gantu to eat his meal in silence. Reuben had his arm protectively laced around Lilo's waist while her head rested tiredly on his shoulder. After giving him a name and help motivate him, Reuben knew why Lilo was so important to the experiments. They had developed a friendship since the incident with Leroy. The two continued walking to the house. Reuben used his free arm to open the door and lead Lilo inside. Jumba and Pleakley were arguing, but their bickering stopped at the sight of Lilo and Reuben entering the room.

As if on cue, Stitch and Angel made their entrance after finding out Jumba and Pleakley's bickering stopped in midway. They gasped at Lilo and the yellow experiment beside her. Outside, Stitch was shocked. Inside however, his blood was boiling with fury. At his sides, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes narrowed in a piercing glare at the arm around Lilo's waist. He didn't know why the show of affection between Lilo and Reuben angered him so much. Angel would've slapped him in the face at the way he glared at the two if she wasn't glaring at Lilo. She bit her bottom lip so hard as to not yell or lose control. Her hands were, much like Stitch, formed into fists at her side. Her eyes glared at them, but did not narrow.

This awkward scene went on for a few minutes until Stitch came forward, grasped Lilo's hand, and pulled her out of Reuben's grip into his arms. With a warning glare, Stitch turned with Lilo to exit the house. Lilo felt her heart melt with warmth as Stitch's arm held her waist, but with more force. He kept growling under his breath until Lilo leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She felt his tight grip on her loosen and looked at her with softened eyes. Only she could do that. Whenever he was angry, only she could calm him. He pulled her in for a heartwarming embrace before taking her hand and running off.

Lilo laughed with him as he pulled her along with him. She tried to keep up with him so she wouldn't trip and fall. Stitch noticed her trying to even her paces with him and slowed down. Giggling, they walked together the rest of the way. Lilo ran ahead of Stitch into the arcade. Stitch easily caught up with her, but stayed behind a few steps. She paid the man behind the desk who then gave her two bags consisting of twenty coins. Lilo handed Stitch his bag and the two began their day.

Meanwhile, Angel and Reuben were relaxing on the hammock. Angel was still sore at seeing Reuben's arm around Lilo, but she felt better being alone with him at last. Her mind went back to the first kiss she shared with him. Surprisingly, they never talked about it, but now, Angel wanted to.

"Reuben, why youga kiss Angel?" She asked in a small voice.

Reuben blushed as he remembered the kiss then leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead. "Because you are so beautiful it was hard to resist. You know I care about you Angel."

Angel's ears lowered and a frown twitched at her lips. "Oh."

Reuben knew she did not like his answer. However, he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit he loved her. Sure, he already told Gantu and Lilo, but it was harder saying it to her. What if she is using him to rid her sorrow? What if she decides she wants Stitch later on? What if they fight? What if they lose their passion like she and Stitch did? All these 'What if' questions swarmed in his mind. He loved her yes, but he wasn't ready to tell her.

Angel nuzzled into Reuben's chest, burying her face in his fur. Reuben's arms went protectively around Angel, bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, placing feather light kisses on his chest. The yellow experiment smiled to himself, happy to have this sweet experiment right here beside him. God, he loves her.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were laughing all the while leaving the arcade. The two friends had so much fun. They were about to leave until they saw an experiment they never saw before. She was sitting alone on the pavement, just staring out into the streets of Kokaua Town.

"Stitch, I've never seen her before. Have you?" Lilo asked.

"Naga." Stitch answered. "Stitch and Lilo done with experiment catching."

Lilo walked slowly forward to the experiment. Unfortunately, the experiment saw her and went into defensive mode. Her fur bristled and her teeth snarled. Before Lilo could take a step back, the female experiment had her on the floor, growling at her. However, the experiment didn't stay long enough to finish the little Hawaiian girl off because Stitch tackled her. Terrified, she began lashing out at him, but he kept her pinned beneath him.

"Isa okitaka. Achiebabas!" Stitch reassured right away.

The female stopped lashing, allowing Stitch to help her on her feet. Lilo came forward, but the experiment snarled viciously at her. Lilo put her hand out. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

The experiment stared at the hand then back at Lilo just before slapping it away from her. She growled threateningly at her. "I do not befriend Earthlings!"

"She can speak English?" Lilo spoke to herself.

"Eegalagoo." Stitch agreed then stuck his hand out. "Gucha, meega Stitch."

"I bet you're tired speaking Turian or using broken down sentences aren't ya?" The experiment purred seductively before leaning forward to chant into his ear.

"What was that about?" Stitch asked then realized he had spoken in English. He covered his mouth. "Am I speaking... English?"

Lilo smiled. "You are Stitch! Finally, I don't have to translate to Victoria anymore."

The experiment didn't even recognize Lilo speaking and continued. "So, you are Stitch?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Stitch asked her.

"I'm Kira. Are you, by any chance, experiment 626? Made by Jumba Jookiba?" Kira interrogated.

"Yes, I am." Stitch replied almost proudly.

Kira squealed like a fan girl and held Stitch in her chubby arms. Stitch didn't know what to do so he returned the hug. Lilo stared at Kira's face. Her eyes closed and she had a huge grin. Lilo wasn't certain why this experiment was so overjoyed to see he was experiment 626, but didn't dwell on it. Instead, she looked at the experiment up and down. She was a lovely experiment.

She had the figure of Angel. Her soft fur was light brown. Her underside had a tan coloring. On her chest, was a light brown V. It started from one corner of her chest, down to her crotch, then back up to end at the other corner. Her antennas were also a light brown, but had tan tips. Her eyes were the purest of gold Lilo had ever seen before and long lashes curtained those eyes. Her floppy ears were shorter than Angel's and her pink nose resembled that to a dog. Her Gigi like fluffy tail was even lighter shade of brown with a pure white tip at the bottom. She may not be the prettiest experiment, but she would definitely pass as one of the 'Hot' experiments.

Lilo and Stitch took Kira home with them. Much to the displeasure of Lilo, Kira and Stitch conversed the whole way. Kira wouldn't even spare a glance at Lilo, but kept her arm linked around Stitch's. Stitch enjoyed the attention from Kira, but was slightly puzzled by the way she kept batting her eyelashes at him or wrinkle her nose cutely and nuzzle into his shoulder when he said something that made her laugh. Lilo thumped up the stairs with Kira and Stitch right behind her. As soon as they entered, Angel came into the room.

Kira leered at Angel. She snarled more viciously than she did with Lilo. With a powerful pounce, she had Angel underneath her. Angel shrieked as Kira's fist connected with her jaw. Stitch ran over to the two girls and tugged Kira off Angel. He tried telling her she was a friend, but Kira then pushed Stitch forcefully then went back to attacking Angel. The pink experiment tried defending herself by sweeping Kira off her feet and put her in a chokehold, but Kira bit down hard on Angel's arm. Angel yelped with pain as magenta blood crept down from her injured arm. Kira chuckled then lunged at Angel again, lashing at her face.

Once again, Stitch tackled Kira off Angel to the floor. Lilo ran over to Angel and held her back. Kira lifted Stitch by the arms then threw him to the wall. Lilo was amazed at Kira's strength that her hold on Angel loosened and the two female experiments attacked each other. They stood in a fighting stance until Lilo ran in between to separate them. Angel let go of her stance, not wanting to harm Lilo. However, Kira grasped the little girl's arm roughly and hurled her to the floor. She was just about to deliver a blow to the head until Angel leapt at Kira. She grasped the arm Kira was holding up and twisted it, causing Kira to scream in pain. Angel then raised her leg to kick her in the stomach. Kira fell to the ground and Angel showered her with punches, growling furiously at her. Kira raised her easily off her then threw her hard at the opposite wall from where she threw Stitch.

"Angel!" Both Lilo and Stitch screamed as Angel's head connected with the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Stitch growled angrily at Kira as he lunged at her. It took all of his might not to snap the experiment in two before he shoved her in an experiment container Lilo had ready for him. After locking her in the container, Stitch went over to Angel, trying to shake her awake. "Angel? Angel, wake up."

Angel didn't wake up though. This worried both Stitch and Lilo. Bending over, Stitch cradled Angel in his arms. He ran to the ship with Lilo following far behind that was carrying the container that had Kira in it. Stitch hurriedly typed the password to Jumba's ship, which opened for him afterwards. Stitch carried Angel inside while Lilo hefted Kira inside. The two started screeching for Jumba who finally entered.

"626? What happened to 624?" Jumba asked worriedly as he lifted Angel from Stitch.

Stitch angrily pointed a claw at Kira, who was scratching at the glass. "She did it! She threw Angel into the wall!" Jumba followed Stitch's claw then gasped when he saw Kira. His four eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. Then, without another word, Jumba carried Angel to one of the rooms. Stitch glared at Kira. "If she dies, I'll hurt you so bad you'll be begging for death!"

"Why were you attacking Angel like that?" Lilo gritted angrily from her teeth.

Kira snarled. "Like I'm going to even talk to someone who is below my species. By the way you pathetic Earth form, you don't need to know. What I do is my personal thing all right? So, keep your big nose out of my business or you'll be the next one I attack."

Stitch growled at that comment, but a disapproving look from Lilo settled him down. "Being angry isn't going to make Angel better." She said softly. " I'm mad at this new experiment too Stitch, but we can't threaten her. Maybe she has a reason."

Stitch turned to Kira who stared at him with big pleading eyes. With a growl, Stitch turned away from her. He buried his face in his hands as if it was his way of hoping, praying, wishing, that Angel would make a recovery.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who has finally appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Forty agonizing minutes passed, but to Stitch and Lilo, it seemed like forty years. Lilo lay sprawled out on the bed with Stitch curled beside her. Kira slept soundly in the container, careless to Angel's state. Reuben was pacing holes in the floor in front of the bed Lilo and Stitch rested on. He had been visiting Gantu for a little while then came back only to discover Angel was unconscious. He had struggled against Stitch's vice like grip to strangle Kira for what she did, but he calmed down and instead started pacing while Jumba operated on his beautiful girl.

Finally, Jumba entered the room. Everyone, besides Kira that is, perked up. Reuben felt his heart pounding with worry as he prayed in his mind. Lilo was shaking from head to toe while maintaining control not to race in the room where Angel laid unconscious. Stitch fought down every urge to beat Kira into a pulp for what she did to his first love. He still could not believe how Kira could be a slightly nice experiment at first then just suddenly attacked Angel out of nowhere. It almost seemed as if she and Stitch was a couple, but Angel tore them apart and now wants revenge. Stitch almost gasped at that. What if it was true? What if something happened at the old lab that Jumba was not telling him?

"624 is conscious now." Jumba replied, making the three sigh in relief. "626, go see her. Jumba knows you worried about her the most."

"Actually Jumba, I'd say it's Reuben that worried most about her." Stitch bit back a chuckle as Reuben danced with glee that Angel was okay.

Reuben stopped dancing and looked at Jumba sheepishly. "Yeah, well, good to see she's okay."

"Would you like to be seeing her 625?" Jumba asked with a small smile.

"Yeah sure. I guess so." Reuben replied calmly before he hurriedly raced into the room where Stitch had pointed out to him before and immediately closed it.

Lilo laughed. "Since Angel's okay, I'm going to hide Kira in my room, so Nani doesn't freak out about another experiment."

She bent over and picked up the capsule that contained Kira. She walked out of the spaceship towards the house. All the while, she kept thinking about why this experiment was pleasant to Stitch, but a monster to her and Angel. She concluded that maybe she was defending herself. When she saw Angel enter the room, she thought she was an enemy. However, that couldn't be the case. Stitch had pried Kira off Angel, but Kira just pushed him out of the way and resumed attacking. It was like Kira and Angel were each other's worst enemies, but how could they know each other when this is the first time they've seen each other?

None of it was making any sense. Lilo knew Kira harmed Angel intently, but the question is, why? She looked down at the sleeping experiment with her thumb in her mouth. She was a pretty and cute experiment, so how could she be so assaulting? The house slowly came into Lilo's view as she ran up the stairs. She avoided Pleakley in the kitchen and rode the platform up to her dome. She grabbed a collar and a leash from the closet and gently took Kira out of the capsule, but the experiment awoke at her touch.

Kira growled aggressively as she raised a paw to slap the little girl. Lilo, learning from Stitch and Angel's small fights, pounced on Kira, keeping her paws flat on the floor. She straddled the squirming experiment and reached for the collar. She slipped it around her neck, grabbed the leash, clipped it on the doggy license and tied her on the rail. Kira tried to leap at her, but the leash pulled her back. Her nostrils flared, her eyes in deadly slits as she attempted to swipe at Lilo. The girl was unfazed however and just grabbed a spray bottle nearby. She sprayed Kira on the face, drenching the experiment.

She shook, brown fur flying. She turned to the Hawaiian girl and growled, showing her razor sharp teeth. "Get me out of here human!"

"Not until you tell me why you harmed Angel. She is a friend of Stitch's. A very good friend." Lilo explained.

Kira snorted. "That's why. She's Stitch's girlfriend isn't she?"

"Yes." Lilo drawled slowly.

"There's your reason." Kira replied as she turned her back and said no more.

Meanwhile, Reuben was at Angel's bedside, holding her hand. He listened through the whole story of what happened to her. She told him she just entered the living room and the aggressive experiment attacked her for no reason at all. She explained to him about the fight then how Kira just flung her to the wall. All the while, Reuben's grip on her hand tightened with pent up rage.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. With widened eyes, he looked at Angel who was smiling flirtatiously at him. Her eyes were half closed in a dreamy and seductive state. One ear flopped over her eye while the other stayed in the air slightly bent. She fluttered her eyelids at him, as if daring him to kiss her. Reuben stared at her with shock and excitement as she enticed him with her female wilds. With a grin, he leaned forward teasingly until she grasped the sides of his face with her hands and crushed his lips against hers.

The yellow experiment did nothing, but returned the kiss as passionately as she was. He felt his insides burn with hot desire as he climbed into the bed with her. Angel yelped with glee as Reuben brought her to his chest, holding her close. Her hands went through his sunny fur, loving the feel of his velvet fur between her claws.

When Angel intensified the kiss, Reuben pulled away. He licked his lips, savoring the flavor of her. He felt her arms around his waist as if pleading him not to go. He gazed back at her, seeing her radiant smile warmed his heart. He was tempted to just throw away all negative thoughts and make her his on this bed right now, but he knew he couldn't. Lilo and Stitch were his friends and he couldn't betray them via making Angel cheat on Stitch with him. It just didn't feel right. Besides, maybe she didn't love him as he did her. Perhaps she wanted passion that Stitch wasn't giving her. She didn't want him, she just wanted his passion.

"Angel, we need to stop this." Reuben replied as he slid off the bed. He was about to leave until Angel grasped his arm and pulled him back. "Angel, I'm serious. You can't-"

She cut him off once again by placing her lips on his. Reuben tried to pull away, but her extra arms extended and wrapped around him to keep him next to her. She pulled away after realizing Reuben wasn't returning the kiss. He attempted to speak, but she put a claw over his lips to hush him. "Reuben, Angel want to be with youga. Don't Reuben like meega?"

"Angel, I like you very much, but Stitch-"

"Stitch... naga loves me." Angel interrupted as she licked Reuben's cheek. "Meega nota he cares, but naga love."

"Of course he loves you." Reuben replied.

She shook her head. "Naga. Meega no care though. Angel... naga love Stitch no more."

"You don't?"

"Naga." Angel grinned then pulled him in for a loving, but quick kiss then whispered on his lips. "Angel love Reuben."

He grinned. "And Reuben love Angel."

She squealed with delight as she brought her lips to his in a slow passionate kiss.

While the two experiments kissed, Stitch was walking back to the house. He had tried to ask Jumba about why Kira would attack Angel, but he promised his creation that he would tell him soon. However, something inside Stitch told him not to expect his creator keeping that promise.

The first thing he did when he reached home was go up to the dome. When he reached Lilo's room, he saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. He was about to wake her up until he remembered her cancer. He had almost forgotten his beloved friend was dying. Everything that happened after the day she confessed she was dying made him forget about that. He bent forward to kiss her temple before turning to the closet. He knew Lilo put Kira in there as she did with other experiments that she hid from Nani. (I don't know if Lilo and Stitch have a closet in their dome, but in this story, they do.)

He reached his paw to the knob of the closet door then turned it to open it. In front of him was a curled up Kira. Her golden eyes closed in sleep. She looked so cute to Stitch the way she slept. However, he didn't have that soft spot for her anymore. He grabbed the spray bottle and squirted her with it. Kira leapt at the contact of water then turned to glare at the convict. However, her dark eyes softened when she saw it was Stitch.

She rose on her four feet, walking towards him. Stitch's eyes bulged as her tail swayed side to side as if trying to mesmerize him. Her steps bounced seductively as she tried to reach him. He gulped and took a step closer. It seemed like he was in a trance. Never blinking, he closed the space between them. Kira stood on her two feet and wrapped her arms around Stitch's neck. At first Stitch just stood there, not knowing what to do. She edged closer, giving him no choice but to put his arms around her. She chanted in his ear while massaging the side of his face with her paw. Her words echoed through his mind, but then the door opened.

Lilo standing in the doorway drained the power Kira held over Stitch. Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement as she saw the two experiments' arms around each other.

"Stitch? Kira? What are you two doing?" Lilo asked.

Stitch, who was blank now, shook his head then turned to see Kira. He gasped as he struggled out of her arms. Kira took a step back while Stitch retreated behind Lilo. The little girl gave a warning glare at Kira just before shutting the door. She turned to stare at Stitch disapprovingly. Although, she didn't know why the sight of Kira and Stitch together gave her angry feelings. She thought it was because he was cheating on Angel, but then again, Angel was cheating on him too with Reuben. Then, when he looked at her with a regretful look in his eyes, Lilo could feel her heart melt under his gaze.

"Lilo, I honestly don't know what happened. I was in there just to ask her about why she hurt Angel, but then she entranced me. I don't know what happened I swear! I would never cheat on Angel. You know that." Stitch pleaded, though he didn't know why. Maybe he was afraid she would get the wrong impression and tell Angel that he was cheating on her. He wasn't sure why he was begging Lilo for forgiveness when it should be with Angel. He felt as if Lilo was mad at him and he wanted her not to be. Why though is the question. Why would he care if she were mad at him for cheating on his girlfriend when she should be a supportive friend? Why would he beg and plead at her to believe him? Importantly, why was he feeling despair when she stared at him with a considering look?

"Stitch, I believe you." Lilo instantly assured. "But I don't know what is wrong with Kira. I asked her why she attacked Angel and she told me because she is your girlfriend."

Stitch's jaw dropped. "How did she know?"

"I don't know." Lilo replied. "Maybe we should ask Jumba. When we showed him Kira, he had a surprised expression on his face. He must know her."

Lilo grasped Stitch's arm and tugged him down the elevator. Stitch followed her, trying to catch up. Finally, they were running side by side to the ship. Lilo hurriedly keyed the password and rushed inside with Stitch following hot on her heels. The duo started screaming for Jumba who could not stand their yelling and stepped into the room.

Stitch did not know what to say, so Lilo started. "Jumba, you must know something about Kira and why she attacked Angel, but is nice to Stitch."

Jumba nodded. "I do know something Little Girl." He said then finished it by saying, "Kira and 626 are betrothed."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira who has finally appeared.

Note: In case you don't know what 'betrothed' means and you're too lazy to look it up in the dictionary (I'm not saying that to be mean, because I get lazy too.) it means like an engagement. Jumba meant Kira is Stitch's future wife and Stitch is Kira's future husband. You'll see why in the next chapter, which I will put up either tonight or tomorrow, depends if I get reviews telling me they want it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lilo and Stitch didn't know what to say. Their jaws hung open while the oversized alien stared at them. Leisurely, they turned to face each other. Shocked expressions marred their features. They would've stood that way forever if Jumba didn't start talking.

"Evil Genius knows you two are very curious, so I will be explaining about Kira." Jumba said as Lilo and Stitch went to sit down on the bed. Jumba began his explanation. "At the E.G.U, Jumba befriended classmate by the name of Gasnar Yumm. He and I were the greatest of friends that Jumba had ever dreamed of. Jumba told him about how unfair my partner, Dr. Hamsterviel is and how I make genius experiments. To my surprise, he had made some experiments too. He showed me his lab and I noticed the majority of his experiments look like mine."

"Due to that cause, we became close, much to the dismay of Hamsterviel. He always wanted me to make more experiments so he could have me and not Gasnar. However, Gasnar invited himself in Jumba's lab and showed me blueprints of his experiment 728. To my surprise, I noticed her blueprints resembled to my 626. He said he loved how I built 624 and he wanted his 728 to look as beautiful as her. We conversed of what kind of powers, abilities, and talents our genius experiments would possess. Jumba informed him 626 would be bulletproof, fireproof, lift objects 3000 times his size, see in the dark, and destroy everything he touches. Gasnar said Kira would be having shield to deflect blasts from plasma weapons, Earth weapons, ect. She would be fireproof, move objects approximately 2000 pounds, and her primary function, as all of his experiments, turn an enemy on her side. Due to those similarities, Gasnar and Jumba concluded that Kira and 626 be promised to each other."

"He finally took action and created 728. His experiment resembled to my Experiment 624. Him having an experiment looking like mine honored me. Evil Genius showed her what 626 would be looking like and she was instantly swept away. Evil Genius could say it was love for her at first sight. 728, who Gasnar decided to name her Kira as he names all his other experiments, demanded me to activate 626, but Evil Genius told her 626 needed final additions. Reluctantly, she agreed to wait. Then, I saw in the papers that Gasnar had been imprisoned and his experiments are being dehydrated. Therefore, Evil Genius believed the engagement with 626 and 728 was off. Later on, Jumba discovered Gasnar had escaped along with a bit of his experiments. We came in contact to discuss issues involving his imprisonment, his escape, and my 626. A week later, Jumba was ready to activate 626, but I was saddened when the papers read Gasnar's death. Apparently, he had been wanted for creating illegal experiments, but he always managed to escape. This time, the guards were not lenient and sentenced Gasnar to death row as you humans call it."

"Jumba spent three days of grief before he finally activated 626." He finished and stared at Lilo and Stitch. "Jumba would be saying the marriage is over, but am guessing Kira does not want to let 626 go."

"Hold on, if Kira and Angel never met, then why did Kira attack her?" Lilo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jumba shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps Kira saw 626 and 624. She has seen 626 before he was created so seeing him again sparked old memories."

While Jumba explained to Lilo and Stitch about his E.G.U years, Kira moped in the closet. She lay on her stomach with her hind legs tucked underneath her and her front paws stretched out in front of her. She hated this place. She hated the little space the room provided for her, she hated the little girl and most of all, she hated Experiment 624. Even the thought of that pink experiment provoked envy and rage. Moreover, she hated how, at this moment, Stitch could be with Angel, hugging her, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings to her, ect. It all sickened her. Especially since Stitch was hers.

She remembered the day she saw Stitch just weeks before his creation. He looked so cute and almost handsome to her. She smiled as she remembered his ocean blue fur, his wide black pupils, his dangerous expression that cried out 'Stay away from me, I'm a bad boy.' She giggled. 626 never looked more appealing to her. Now the problem is how will she get Stitch to love her? She knew the engagement was called off since Gasnar's death. After that last thought, tears trickled down her cheeks. She missed Gasnar so much. He was like her father. She sighed when she remembered the day she lost her papa forever.

FLASHBACK:

The day started normally. Kira was tackling Experiment 714 AKA Cam, her rival. All of Gasnar's 726 experiments formed a circle around Kira and Cam. Some experiments rooted for Cam, but the majority cheered Kira on. The onlookers watched as Cam flung herself to Kira. The brown experiment didn't see Cam and Cam instantly pinned her to the ground. Kira growled then sunk her teeth into Cam's arm. Cam shrieked and jumped off Kira. This gave Kira enough time to stick her leg out, spin in a full circle on the floor, and trip Cam. The snow white experiment landed hard on the cold steel floor of Gasnar's lab. Kira snorted while Cam groaned with pain.

Kira turned her back, seeing that Cam wasn't getting off the floor. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms press up against her trachea. Kira threw her head back, but instead of connecting the back of her head with Cam's face, it went to Cam's shoulder. Kira clawed desperately at the arms around her trachea. Then she felt another pair of arms slip across her waist and brought her off the floor. Cam jumped up and pinned Kira roughly to the ground. Cam was grinding roughly on Kira's back, inflicting more pain on the brown experiment. Kira growled just before reaching up to bite Cam's arm harshly. Cam yelped as Kira bit the arm she had bitten previously. Cam tried slapping Kira off, but Kira just growled and sunk her teeth deeper.

The snowy white experiment yelped with more pain when Kira started spinning her around, still keeping her arm in her mouth, then threw her to the adjacent wall. This caused the experiments nearby to scatter. Cam landed hard on the wall. Kira leapt towards her, keeping her fist out. Her fist connected roughly to Cam's stomach, causing the white experiment to scream. Kira continued punching the experiment who tried putting her fists up to block her punches. However, Kira grew more ferocious, so Cam gave up. She dropped her fists as her rival punched and kicked violently at her.

Some experiments were encouraging Cam not to give up while the most were cheering Kira on. This action stopped when someone cleared his voice. Kira looked up to see Gasnar. He had the body of a horse, but a head like a rabbit's. His coat was a dark purple and his bunny like head was a sickly green. His tail was green and purple, the same to match his body and head. He struts forward to the fighting Kira and the still struggling Cam. He bent down and lifted Kira into his arms. Kira snuggled into his chest, sticking her tongue out at the jealous Cam. Gasnar carried his favorite experiment inside his bedroom.

"Kira my dear, when are you going to stop fighting Cam? I know you and Cam don't get along, but Cam doesn't deserve to be beaten to death. You shouldn't beat Cam just because you and Cam have a rivalry thing okay?" That was the only thing Kira found annoying about Gasnar. He never uses pronouns.

"Yes papa. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Kira replied in a soothing tone of voice while rubbing her creator's arm.

"You did not disappoint me Kira, just don't fight Cam okay." She nodded and he continued with a smile. "Jumba is going to activate 626 tomorrow."

Kira's heart leapt. "He is?"

"Yes, so do you want to be there when Jumba activates 626?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, we will-"

The sound of knocking interrupted the half horse and half rabbit. He immediately demanded Kira to round up all the experiments. Kira agreed and she ran into the room while Gasnar waited by the front door. The brown experiment ordered the 727 experiments to follow her in hushed whispers. Soon, Kira had all the experiments in their hiding room where they usually hide when the police were at Gasnar's door.

With a deep breath, he unlocked the door. There were four mini dinosaur like officers at his door with their blaster in hand. Gasnar stood confidently while the officers invited themselves in.

"Gasnar Yumm, we have evidence that you've been doing illegal genetic experimentation." One of the officers said in a deep voice. "We also know where you hide the experiments."

The officers helped one of their fellow crew member move Gasnar's strange couch to the side and then pulled back the trapdoor. Gasnar gulped when one of the officers took out a flashlight and showered it in the darkness of the room below. He lifted one of Gasnar's purple experiment then narrowed his gaze at Gasnar. "The council is waiting for you."

Down below, Kira heard shuffling then Gasnar's cry of 'No!' She climbed up the trapdoor, ignoring the protests of the experiments. She reached the top only to be bagged by one of the officers. He carried her out, but Kira's claws swiped through the bag. He took out his blaster and aimed at her just before pulling the trigger. Kira expertly dodged out of the way then slipped through the window. She stuck her nose to the ground, trying to get Gasnar's scent. When she did, she started running in that direction.

When Gasnar's scent grew stronger, she knew she was close. Finally, she saw the officer throw Gasnar in their police cruisers and fly off. She turned her head to see another police cruiser one that obviously belonged to one of the officers' inside the lab. She broke through the window, climbed in and hotwired the police cruiser. She flew the police cruiser in the direction of where she saw Gasnar disappear. She knew he was going to prison so she went to find that first. She spotted the huge building, parked her cruiser, and then carefully scurried the walls. She looked through the window to see Gasnar standing nervously in front of the grand council woman.

"Read the charges." She rang out in an almost disappointed voice.

The big whale next to her that Kira knew was Gantu started reading aloud from a piece of paper. "Gasnar Yumm. You stand before this council, accused of illegal genetic experimentation."

"How do you plead Mr. Yumm?" Asked the grand council woman.

"Not guilty. I can make experiments if I want to. It's not like they've killed anybody."

"Maybe not, but the law states loud and clear that creating genetic experiments is illegal. How many experiments have you made Mr. Yumm?"

Gasnar chuckled nervously. "Not much just umm, 728."

The council gasped while Gantu slammed his hand in front of the grand council woman. "He's a dangerous man your majesty. He made approximately 100 more experiments than that idiot scientist Jumba Jookiba. Furthermore, he has also escaped prison more than once just to go create more experiments. When we had him last, he only had 624, now he has 728!"

"What are you proposing Mr. Gantu?" The grand council woman asked.

"I say he goes on death row." Gantu responded.

Kira's heart sank as her ears lowered. Before she could hear anything more, one of the guards spotted her. "Hey, that looks a lot like one of Jumba's experiments!"

She turned to see a guard aiming its blaster at her. She leapt out of the way and ran past the guards. She whispered a chant to activate her shield and ran with such speed that the guards weren't able to follow her much longer. She found her police cruiser and hopped on. She was about to fly off until she remembered Gasnar's fate. She looked out the window.

"I'm sorry papa." She said in a downcast tone as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I love you."

She then took off in the sky and set her coordinates to Earth, where she knew the guards would never find her. For five years, she lived on the tiny island the humans called Kauai.

For five years, Kauai had been her home.

END FLASHBACK

Kira sniffed as more warm tears trickled down her brown cheeks. She let them roll freely, feeling helpless.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were walking back home. Different thoughts on their minds. Lilo felt confused how Kira thinks she should be Stitch's bride, but also angered that Kira and Stitch are betrothed. She didn't know why this enraged her. She thought that maybe it was because she believed Stitch should be with whoever he wants to be. However, if that was the case, then why does she feel that same hatred she felt for Angel when she and Stitch met? Was this jealousy? Now why would she be jealous? It's obvious Stitch doesn't like Kira and she doubted Jumba was going to put them together, so why is she jealous?

Lilo turned her head to Stitch, her eyes sucked in every little detail about him. She didn't know why all of a sudden she found him handsome, but she wasn't afraid to admit it. She loved how his ocean blue fur glistened radiantly when the sun's beams hit him. She loved how he growls angrily and stomp away when he doesn't like something. She loved how he shows off his razor sharp, but pearly white teeth in his grin. She loved his eyes, his fur, his smile, everything! Suddenly, he turned his head to face her and she blushed as she rotated her head to one side and quickly walked away.

Stitch smirked as she hurried off. He loved it when she did that. It made her so cute. A sudden desire to touch her overwhelmed him, causing him to run up and tackle Lilo to the ground. The two laughed as they rolled around together, trying to pin the other's backs to the grass. Lilo ended up on top like she usually does until Stitch tickled her sides. Her laugh distracted her long enough for him to swap their positions with him on top of her. They laughed until their eyes met. When their eyes met, their laughter stopped.

Stitch gazed into her chocolate brown orbs while Lilo's remained locked with his. He noticed her eyes lower to his lips then back to his eyes. With a smile, he gradually lowered his head. He felt Lilo squirm underneath, but his weight kept her pinned to the ground. He nuzzled her nose with his, causing her to sigh and remain motionless. Finally, his lips planted softly on hers. It took a few seconds for Lilo to register what was happening before she started kissing him back and wrap her arms around his neck. Stitch's hands released her arms and dug them underneath her body to wrap around her waistline. Lilo brought Stitch's face closer to hers, deepening the soft kiss.

In that one moment, nothing mattered. That moment, Stitch completely forgot about Angel. That moment, Lilo entirely forgot about her cancer. Angel didn't matter to Stitch right now and the cancer didn't bother Lilo either. To them, they were in another world. Where there is no other love, but theirs. A world where there was no danger, no diseases, no hatred nor jealousy, but only them. Not even the species barrier came in their way. Stitch's smooth fur against Lilo's baby soft skin only added to their sweet kiss. Lilo didn't mind Stitch's claws trace gently across her skin nor did Stitch mind Lilo's fingertips graze lightly over his cheek. They were together now, in each other's arms, expressing their love for each other in a way words could never compare to, and that was all that mattered to them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: Pretty boring at first, but I hope you Stitch/Lilo lovers liked the ending. If you felt their little kissy scene was TOO romantic for your taste, then let me know in your reviews so that I can change all their kissing scenes to something a little more innocent.


	14. Chapter 14

They stayed that way for a long while. Stitch's lips moving gently on Lilo's, just the way she liked it. Her nails raked through the fur on his back, causing him to smile in their kiss to let her know he liked it.

_Who ever knew Lilo could be such a good kisser! _Stitch thought to himself as he reveled in the feeling of Lilo's hands roaming on his back. _She's a better kisser than Angel is. Wait, Angel!_

With that thought, Stitch ripped his lips away from Lilo and jumped off her. Lilo, confused why Stitch would break the moment, sat up to look at him. She tilted her head when she noticed the apprehensiveness flash in his features. His claws fiddled nervously, his head bowed and his ears flattened on his back. A habit he had picked up when he knew he did something wrong.

Lilo stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Feeling the warmth of someone's gaze, he looked up into Lilo's beautiful chocolate brown orbs. He sighed. There was no way he could get her to love him like that. Moreover, even if she did, it would've never worked.

"I'm sorry Lilo, but I'm still with Angel." Stitch replied.

"Do you love her?" Lilo asked, hoping silently that his answer was a negative.

He sighed. "I don't know. I do know that I care for her, but I don't know if it's love. Lilo, I've noticed things about you that I've never noticed before. I've noticed how beautiful you look when the sun shines on you, how angelic you look when the moon beams on you, how perfect your smile is, just about everything! I don't know what this means Lilo, but it has to stop. Angel loves me and I think I still love her, so I don't want to go and break her heart."

She opened her mouth to say she's in love with Reuben. However, the words wouldn't come out. Then she remembered a roadblock in their relationship. Her cancer. She shouldn't get this close to Stitch when she's going to die soon. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned from Stitch to run home. Stitch, believing he was the cause for her to cry, followed her. He screamed at her to stop, but she continued running into the house. Stitch pumped his legs as hard as he could to catch up to Lilo. When he was just inches behind her, he reached out to grab her arm.

When his hand latched around her arm, Lilo stumbled, sending them both to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Stitch climbed on top of the struggling little girl, pinning her arms to the ground. He looked down at her soft lips. Oh, how he delighted having those lips on his. They were so sweet, delicate, and so... Lilo. He licked his lips, thinking it wouldn't hurt to have just one more taste of heaven that was the Earth girl underneath him. He bent down to place his lips gently on top of hers. He felt her struggles cease and began to kiss him back. Stitch let go of her arms to wrap around her low back while she put her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper.

They continued this until Lilo snapped to her senses. She took her arms off Stitch and used them to pull him away. He gazed at her with longing, but she shook her head. The tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Stitch, we can't do this." She said as she choked, pushing Stitch fully off her. "You're right, you still have Angel." He was about to protest until she put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Even if Angel wasn't in our way, there's another reason why. Stitch, did you forget I'm dying?"

He looked away, refusing to let her see the small tears that started welling up. He didn't want to remember that. He didn't want to think of Lilo dying. He wanted to think she was still okay, that she was going to be with him forever. Nevertheless, he knew that could never be. She was dying and she was going to leave him soon. He swallowed hard for he knew there was no way he could save her.

As he stayed lost in his thoughts, Lilo interrupted them. "Besides, do you even love me?"

He turned his head back to her quickly. _Of course, I love you Lilo! You mean everything to me. I know I don't say it like I should, but I do Lilo. I love you so much. More than you can possibly imagine. _He wanted to say to her, but when his mouth opened to say the words, his tongue wouldn't form. It seemed as if the words refused to come off his lips. With a sigh, he turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he had to get away from her.

Lilo sighed dejectedly. _Of course, he doesn't love me. He shows that he does, but I can tell he doesn't. Maybe it's best he doesn't love me. That way it'll be easier for us to let go when the time comes. When MY time comes._ With those last thoughts, she spun around to continue her walk to her house.

When she was upstairs in her room, Lilo immediately plopped down on the bed. She grabbed the pillow that wasn't covering her parent's picture and screamed until her voice was hoarse. Kira, who was still inside the closet, heard the little girl's scream. Though she didn't care about what Lilo was going through, she still became curious. She crawled to the closet door, stretching the leash as far it could go. Finally, she put an ear to the door and listened to Lilo sobs.

"The girl really needs to get a life." She mumbled grouchily.

"Why?" Lilo asked to herself as she flung the pillow across the room. "Why did I kiss Stitch?"

_She kissed him! _Kira's mind shouted. "That's my man you insolent girl!"

Lilo wept as she brushed away her tears of anger, frustration, and sadness. "Why did I have to fall in love with a guy I could never be with? Why did I even fall in love when I'm DYING!"

_She's dying. _Kira asked to herself. _Good thing too. If she wasn't already dying, then I'd kill her with my bare paws for kissing MY 626. Wait, if 626 kissed that little brat, then that means he has no romantic intrest for 624! Instead, he has feelings for that little girl! Hm, it should be easy to break them apart. After all, how can he have her for so long, if she's already dying?_

"Aww, poor innocent little Lilo." Kira mocked in fake sympathy. "Do you need a hug to make it all better?"

"Who's there?" Lilo asked aloud, forgetting she had Kira in the closet.

"Who do you think brat? It's Kira! You locked in the closet!" She yelled.

Lilo mentally kicked herself for forgetting all about Kira in the closet. She shuffled her feet in the direction of the closet. She turned the knob to see the tan experiment smirking. Lilo bent down to the experiment's level, debating whether she should untie her.

The experiment sighed exasperated, wanting the Earth girl to release her. Lilo reached up to undo the buckle on the leash, causing Kira to be free. She ran past Lilo without an appreciative gesture then jumped up and down on the bed.

"So, you're in love with 626 huh?" Kira enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Lilo answered as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Kira, disgusted at being an inch near the girl, scooted away while scowling. Lilo sighed perturbed. "Oh come on! Do Earthlings really sicken you that much?"

"Yes! They are lower than us experiments! They don't have powers, they're brainless, and most of them are not evil! Now, back to the topic of you and Stitch. Lilo, he can never love you."

"Why should I listen to you? All you want is for you and Stitch to be together."

"So? I love him."

"No, you love him because he's cute. Not because of whom he is."

"Just who do you think you are? My love doctor!" Kira cried out to her in an agitated tone. "All I want is for the guy to be cute. That definitely sums up 626." Kira replied in a dreamy state just before glaring at the girl. "He could never love you Lilo. I can't believe I'm saying this, but 624 is better off being with him than you! She is a beautiful experiment, one who has a lovely voice, expert in fighting, and his heart. What do you have? Tell me about yourself girl. What do you think he'll find interesting in you?"

Lilo looked away. "Again I'm asking, why should I listen to you? Stitch may never love me, but he'll never love you either."

Kira gritted her teeth in anger as she raised her paw. Lilo turned to look at her with determination, but ended up with a strike across her face. Kira didn't stop there though. She pounced on Lilo, glaring at her dangerously as she raised her fist. Lilo squeezed her eyes tightly before she felt the experiment's fist smash into her left eye. She cried out in pain, making the experiment roll her eyes.

Lilo moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her left squinted while the other opened with ease. Kira snickered. "See? That's why I loath you Earthlings. You can't even handle a punch without an injury. That was barely even a hit! This is why 626 shall never love you. He's strong while you are weak. So, don't ever make that comment again Lilo or your other eye will match your left!"

She then hopped off Lilo and down the elevator to get something to eat. If Nani and Pleakley were home, Lilo wouldn't ran after her, but she didn't. Nani was still at work, and Pleakley was shopping around. Besides, she didn't want to risk the chance of Stitch seeing her with a black eye.

The rest of the day went by without Lilo and Stitch giving one glance at each other, much to the surprise of the family. Lilo stayed in her room when everybody, especially Stitch, was downstairs so nobody could see her left eye. When Nani came home to make dinner, Lilo still stayed in her dome. Nani thought she wasn't hungry and also sleeping, so she didn't dwell too much about it.

Stitch had tried looking for Angel, to tell her what went on between him and Lilo. He knew Angel and Reuben were getting close. Even a blind man could see it. Stitch was not a stupid experiment. He noticed the longing glances between them and knew they were in love. However, he didn't pay much attention to that. He wanted Angel to tell him what was going on with her and Reuben. If she didn't love him, then she would come out and break it down to him. That kiss he and Lilo shared made him consider his relationship with Angel. He loved her, that was for certain, but he wasn't sure if it was the love between a boy and a girl. When he kissed Lilo, he felt a wonderful feeling that was more powerful than when he kisses Angel. With Lilo, he could've sworn he fell in love all over again.

These were his thoughts that night while lying in bed next to Angel. If anybody that knew of Stitch and Angel walked in on them, it would be an odd sight to them. Angel lay on her side, facing away from Stitch at the end of the bed. Stitch faced his other side and was at the end of the bed. Her eyes closed while his were open, even though all the lights were off. He looked at the picture of him, Angel, and Lilo sitting on the dresser. He smiled to himself as he stared at the figure of Lilo. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen walking around this island. She had been his best friend since day one and now, they're still close, but shared their first kiss. He licked his lips, he could still taste her sweet sugary lips on his.

_What was I thinking when I kissed her? _He thought. _Now I'm in love with her all because of one stupid kiss! I shouldn't love her that way, especially since she's dying. _A few tears welled up in his eyes. Instead of wiping them away as he always does, he let them roll freely instead. _Why her? Why couldn't I just be happy with Angel? Why can't first love last forever? How am I going to love Lilo if she's going to die in a few months._ He sighed then he made his decision. _I will love her. If I just ignore my feelings for her, then it'll hurt when she's gone. I must spend all my time with her, make the best of it until the time comes. In the words of Jumba, Nani, Pleakley, and Reuben, I must make Lilo feel loved._

He threw back the covers and quietly slid off the bed. Without a backwards glance at Angel, he left the room. As if a prowler, he made his way to the elevator as silently as he could. He reached the elevator, which gradually brought him up to his and Lilo's old room. He saw that she was asleep and he walked over to her bedside. He looked down at her face, shining from the moonlight. Due to the light of the moon, he noticed her nasty black eye, which made him gasp. From the pattern of it, he noticed an experiment did that to her. He growled deeply in his throat when he realized who the blame was. Kira.

He decided to make Kira pay tomorrow. He bent down and softly touched his lips to hers. As expected, Lilo started writhing underneath his touch. Stitch pulled back to see her chocolate brown eyes flutter open. She gasped when she saw Stitch.

"Stitch! What are you doing here?" She asked.

He sighed then lowered his ears. "Lilo, I want to stay the night with you. **Every night**."

She smiled then scooted over to make some room for him. Stitch slipped under the covers. "I want to be more than friends with you." He murmured, half-hoping she heard while the other half hoped she didn't.

She did though and peered over her shoulder to look at him. "You want to what?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his abdomen. "I want to be more than just friends."

"What are you saying?" She enquired, rolling in his arms to face him.

_Why should I tell you, when I can show you. _He leaned forward and firmly placed his lips upon hers. Lilo shrieked, but didn't move. He held her closer and just when he was about to pull away, she returned the kiss. He smiled on her lips and continued the kiss.

After a minute or two, they pulled away, breathless. Their lips parted as they sucked in air from their nostrils. Stitch retracted his extra arms and wrapped her in his embrace. Lilo snuggled into his chest, finding it hard to breathe. Even though the kiss was simple, it literally astounded her. She never felt anything like this feeling. The feeling of protection, devotion, and even love. The love that Stitch directed all towards her. She felt his claws run through her straight raven hair as he started dozing off.

For once, Lilo believed everything was going to be all right.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: Lilo and Stitch are FINALLY together. Be aware of a lot of kissing scenes (There'll also be the 'tongue' in the most emotional places, but if you don't think that's proper, then let me know and I'll change it), because these two are going deep. Also, I would love to see what you guys think Kira would do. I have this all planned and I hope you'll be amazed at what I came up with, but still, I'd like to hear your ideas as to what Kira will do to get Stitch to love her. State it in your review, please!


	15. Chapter 15

Angel stretched then yawned early in the morning. She rolled to her side, expecting to see Stitch, but all she saw was a vacant spot. She placed her hand in the area where he used to sleep only to see that the spot was very cold. She figured he was already up and turned to look at the clock. It read 6:30. She hummed to herself when the conclusion came. Stitch didn't sleep in the bed last night. She removed herself from the bed and ran to the elevator. She stepped on the platform and took a ride up the dome. She ignored the snoozing Reuben and noticed Lilo and Stitch curled up one another. This made a bright smile illuminate her face.

She then turned to Reuben and chuckled at the saliva dripping from his chin. She walked over then bent down to peck his cheek. Angel saw a smile creeping up Reuben's face. He turned to lie on his back, his lips puckered. She bent again to teasingly brush her lips against his then pulled away before it could result in an actual kiss. He moaned to voice his displeasure until he opened his eyes to see his pink beauty standing in front of him with a beam on her face. He licked his lips to wipe off the drool just before earning a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss as they both have bad morning breaths, but their lips touched for a good morning kiss.

"Hey hotcakes. What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He asked seductively.

She chuckled. It seemed weird how one day she thought it was the hugest downfall and now, it made her feel beautiful and wanted. Something Stitch had never made her feel before. "Look." She whispered.

Reuben glanced over her shoulder to see Stitch and Lilo, cuddling in each other's arms. His mouth hung open. "What is cuz doing here with the little girl?"

"In love." She answered then looked at them again, smiling happily. Her heart warmed with love at the sight of them and she turned to face Reuben, giving him another kiss on the lips. "Meega think Stitch and Lilo cute together."

"You mean you're okay with this?" Reuben thought slightly surprised. "You're not at all upset?"

"Naga. Meega nota Stitch felt something for Lilo. About time. Ih?" She purred nuzzling the place where his neck and shoulder meet. "Angel love Reuben. Meega thought Angel made clear to Reuben."

"I know you love me Angel and I love you too. I just thought it'd be upsetting to see Stitch has found another love." Reuben replied, grasping her hand.

She shook her head just before bowing. "Angel happy for Stitch and Angel love Reuben." She sighed. "Stitch turned meega to good. Stitch changed Angel. Stitch Angel's first love. For that, Stitch always be special."

She gave Stitch one last loving glance just before turning back to Reuben. He understood what she wanted and he was all for it. He leaned forward slightly to grab a hold of her waist. Angel placed her hands on his forearms and he lifted her. Once on the cot, Angel snuggled into Reuben's warm furry chest. She sighed as she twirled a piece of his fur around her claw. He kissed the top of her head just before she kissed his lips.

Reuben smiled, happy to earn her love at last. He knew that even if she said she didn't love Stitch anymore that she still did. Sometimes, first love doesn't last forever, but it doesn't go away either. After all, if Stitch never gave her his heart, she'd still be that nasty pink experiment and all the experiments on the island would be evil. If it weren't for Stitch, she would've never known how wonderful love is. He knew, deep down, that Angel still loved Stitch and that Stitch still loved Angel. Even if they did find someone else, a part of them still loved each other and they always will. No matter what happens, they'll always be special to each other.

Later in the morning, Lilo fidgeted in Stitch's grasp. He took a deep breath in from his nostrils then opened his eyes to see Lilo. She smiled as Stitch leaned forward to kiss her on her lips. After releasing each other, they lay on their backs and stretched. Lilo turned to her side to see Angel and Reuben, sleeping in each other's arms. She gasped as she thought about how she could hide that sight from Stitch. She knew he didn't know what was going on between Angel and Reuben and she certainly didn't want him to find out this way. She turned to face the blue alien, who stopped stretching to smile at her. He then reached up to caress her right cheek, just before leaning over to kiss her injured eye tenderly.

"I'm going to kill Kira for what she did to you." Stitch growled as his thumb kept stroking her soft face.

Lilo smiled. "Stitch, she's just angry. You were supposed to be her lover after all."

"I know, but she just acts so childish when she doesn't get her way. I hate people who act like that." He replied.

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking, the little blue childish hypocrite!"

Stitch feigned a glare at her. "Just what do you mean?"

"Well, you also hated it when things didn't go your way." Lilo said with a bright smile.

Stitch bit his lip, knowing what she was talking about. He knew he could act like a temperamental child when people don't praise him or he doesn't get what he wants, but that was a long time ago. He smirked at her. "That was a long time ago Lilo. Now apologize to me."

"Give me one good reason why." Lilo challenged.

"Here's a reason. I can flip you easily on your back and kiss you until your mind drifts to La-La Land-"

"Yeah, kissing me would definitely get me to apologize to you at anytime." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

Stitch smiled. "You didn't let me finish sweetie, but since you're such a big-shot, then I'm not going to tell you what I'll do to you. Instead, I'll just go on and do it."

With a small growl, Stitch pushed Lilo until she laid on her back. He smiled as he climbed on top of her, then, brought his lips down to hers. Lilo raised her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer towards her. She felt his hands wander until they rested at her sides. She didn't think too much of this and just continued kissing her friend is it? She didn't know if she should still call him a friend or a boyfriend, but she knew something was happening to them and she was not complaining about it. Stitch's claws started tracing circles on her sides just before they latched onto her. He then started tickling her.

Lilo let out a squeal as he tickled her sides while smiling in the kiss. She threw her head back, laughing as she tried gripping the headboard to pull herself away from the tickle monster. Stitch watched her as her face turned red from laughter just before bending over to whisper huskily in her ear.

"Apologize." He demanded.

"I-I'm sor- sor-sorry!" She got out as he stopped tickling her and went to steal one quick kiss from her lips just before rolling back over to lay down. That's when his eyes caught the sight of Angel and Reuben, cuddled up together. He smiled at the sight.

"Looks like Angel found herself another lover." Stitch replied. "Good for her. She deserves to have someone who loves her completely."

"You're not jealous of seeing them like that?" Lilo asked.

Stitch leaned forward. "Of course not. How can I be jealous of Angel's lover, when I have you lying right here in my arms and smiling at me that just makes me want to kiss you again and again and again and the list goes on forever."

Lilo giggled. "Then what are you waiting for?" He smiled and pulled her for another kiss just before closing his eyes. Lilo noticed he was about to doze off and asked. "You don't want breakfast?"

"No. I want to stay with my dear sweet Lilo." He replied tiredly as he smiled hugely and took her in his arms, dozing off in her chest.

She giggled. "Well, my darling Stitchy, I guess we could sleep for a few more hours."

He grinned and closed his eyes, holding the girl close. She tried to fall asleep, but her system already awoken. She couldn't go back to sleep. She opted whether she would wake him or not, but decided it would be better to just leave him to slumber.

When she was certain he was sleeping, she detached himself from him. She bit her lip to hold her breath in, afraid that if she breathed one breath that he would awake. She crawled backwards slowly, watching him as if he was going to hatch. She didn't know how far she backed up and when she reached the edge of the bed, she tumbled backwards, creating a loud thud when she landed. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping he didn't hear the loud noise. She sat and looked up to see, much to her relief that he just flipped to the other side.

She looked at the clock to see it was a half past seven. Stitch wouldn't be asleep for that long. She glanced over at Angel and Reuben then decided to wake Angel up. She walked over to the pair, but she didn't need to do anything. They rustled in the sheets just before sitting up. Lilo gulped, knowing Angel saw her and Stitch sleeping in the same bed together.

Angel turned to exit the bed until she saw Lilo. She smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Um, yeah?" She said this in more of a question than an answer. Lilo couldn't tell if Angel was mad or if she even saw her and Stitch at all.

"Lilo Stitch's new buchee-bu?" She taunted making kissy faces and laughing silently.

Lilo felt her cheeks burn red. "You're not mad at that?"

"Naga. Lilo deserves Stitch. You two made for each other. Angel happy." She said warmly then licked Lilo's cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, come on!"

With that, the two girls rode the elevator downstairs together.

Fifteen minutes went by and Stitch, along with Reuben slowly awoke. They moaned just before sitting up in the bed.

"Either I'm still groggy or you need a lot more beauty sleep Lilo." Reuben replied with a joking smile.

Stitch growled lowly. "Shut it Reuben."

Reuben chuckled. "Not much of a morning person are ya sunshine?"

"No, I'm not." Stitch growled again, but louder.

Reuben cracked a smile. "I'm only kidding cuz. So, tell me, is Lilo the new buchee-bu?"

Stitch sighed. "Yes she is, but don't tell Angel. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Do you still love Angel?"

"What?"

"I said do... you... still..."

"I heard what you said, but why are you asking?"

Reuben blushed. "Because I love her."

Stitch smiled. "Does she love you?"

"Well, she said she does, but-"

"Then she's all yours!"

Reuben widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Stitch nodded. "Yes, I am. Angel and I are losing passion and if we do not break up, then we may become enemies. I don't want that to happen to us."

"But, do you still love her?"

He nodded again. "Angel was my first love Reuben. If I never knew her, I would believe love is just a disgusting thing. She taught me things about love that Lilo never taught. Even though I love Lilo, a lot more than I love Angel, there's still a huge place in my heart. A place in my heart that belongs to Angel and I think it'll always remain that way. I do love Lilo Reuben, more than I should, but that doesn't mean I don't love Angel anymore. I'd die for Angel if it were necessary. That's how important she is to me."

He smiled. "I think she feels the same way about you Stitch. You and Angel were so close that even I believed you two would last forever."

"Just do me a favor Reuben." Stitch replied.

Reuben nodded. "Of course cuz, what do you need?"

Stitch's voice became dark and dangerous, as if threatening him. "Do **not **hurt her. If you hurt her emotionally or physically, I will not waste one minute of hesitation to pin you roughly on the wall and strangle the living daylights out of you. Do you understand Sandwich Boy?"

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I wouldn't even dream of hurting her. But what will you do if she hurts me?"

Stitch smiled. "Then I'll reward her."

With that, Stitch rode downstairs, leaving Reuben to mumble bad things about Stitch under his breath just before following him when the lift came up. Still mumbling, he reached the lift, which brought him down. The two male experiments entered the kitchen to see their girlfriends eating a bowl of cereal while speaking. Angel paused in mid sentence when she saw Reuben. Lilo turned her head to see why she stopped then saw Stitch.

The girls jumped off their chairs to greet their respective men. Lilo jumped into Stitch's arms while Angel embraced Reuben. The two boys hugged their girlfriends for a minute until they pulled away. Lilo and Angel were about to turn to greet the other until the boys stopped them. Much to the girls' surprise, but not dismay, the boys kissed their lips. Reuben and Angel were the first ones to stop, but Stitch pulled Lilo closer so their kiss wouldn't break. The two experiments watched their best friend and ex-boyfriend kiss until Lilo's face flushed and she was the first one to pull away.

Lilo and Angel turned to stare at each other, their mouths opened. Stitch and Reuben looked at each other with proud smiles as they wrapped a possessive arm around the shoulders of their girls.

Lilo leaned into Stitch's ear. "You and Angel are-"

"Over. She has Reuben now and I have you. My buchee-bu." Stitch purred back to her as he nuzzled her.

Even though he didn't say the three words she longed to hear from him, Lilo's heart still melted when he called her 'buchee-bu.' "I love you Stitch." She whispered and earned a kiss on the cheek before he led her to the kitchen table for breakfast.

Lilo and Angel sat next to each other, but their boyfriends sat either side next to them. They all began chatting about how long they had feelings, how they got together, and their first kiss. They continued conversing on this topic until a drowsy Jumba, a cheerful Pleakley, and a hurried, but still exhausted Nani entered the kitchen. They looked surprise at the sitting arrangements since they were used to seeing Angel and Stitch sitting next to each other while Lilo and Reuben sat across from the couple but with two seats away from each other.

Their ogling went on for a few more minutes until they finally shook it off. Lilo, Angel, Stitch, and Reuben did not go back to their discussion, but went back to eat in silence. Lilo looked up at her sister, who was her only confidant when Stitch and Angel could not help her. She wondered how she would deal with her relationship with Stitch. Would she freak out? Would she separate them in a heartbeat? Would she be happy for her baby sister? Lilo didn't want to tell Nani about her relationship with Stitch, but she also didn't want to keep it bubbled up inside. She decided that she would talk to Nani after breakfast. Even though Nani had to hurry to work, she had a feeling that if she was fast enough then she might be able to catch Nani in time. With this thought, Lilo went back to eating, but kept her eyes on her big sister.

Stitch meanwhile had similar thoughts as Lilo, but slightly different. Jumba was like a father to him. He created him and gave him life. He helped save Lilo many times, for which he was grateful. Jumba had treated Stitch as if he was his own child, which doesn't seem very awkward considering the fact that he did indeed create him. He was like a parent to Stitch. He always listens to his side of stories, never judges him, and never do anything to hurt him. This is the reason why he felt he had the need to explain to Jumba his feelings about Lilo. This however, made his stomach knot. He knew Jumba wouldn't take this happily, seeing that he wanted Stitch to be with Angel. Furthermore, Lilo was dying and he doubted Jumba would want him to be attached to a dying person. He stared at Jumba, the alien who gave him life, who helped maintaining it, and who saved it as well. He firmly decided he didn't want to lie to his only father so he made a silent promise to talk to Jumba after breakfast.

Faithful to their promises, Lilo and Stitch exited the kitchen and followed Nani and Jumba. Lilo ran to follow her big sister while Stitch ran to catch up to his creator. Nani slipped through her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and robe, but before she could close the door, Lilo pushed the door open and created a crack that was large enough for her to squeeze through.

"Lilo!" Nani scolded. "I don't have time! Mr. Jameson will kill me for sure if I don't get to work on time."

"Nani please! I really need to talk to you. Badly!" Lilo pleaded.

Nani glanced at her little sister, ready to tell her it could wait until she got back from work. When she saw her sister's pleading face however, she backed down. She remembered Lilo was dying from cancer and she had to make the best of her time with her. Mr. Jameson could swipe her head off if he wanted to! She didn't care. Today and everyday until the time comes she will be there for her baby sister.

She went over to the bed with Lilo following. She plopped on it and picked Lilo up to cradle her to her chest. She was going to miss this so much. Forcing back tears, she began speaking. "What did you need baby?"

"Nani, promise me you won't get mad at me." Lilo started.

Her sister nodded. "Just tell me what you need me to know."

Lilo took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm in love."

Nani smiled. "Why would I get mad? It's nice you're able to experience love before you... Anyway, tell me who this lucky guy is."

"Stitch."

Nani widened her eyes. "Lilo, you can't love him like that! He's just your best friend! Besides, doesn't he love Angel?"

"Angel and Reuben are together now. He kissed me one night and said he wants to be with me. I know he's not using me as a rebound Nani. He even called me 'buchee-bu' this morning and you do know what that means."

"Love." Nani sighed. "Lilo, you and Stitch shouldn't do this. You guys have been best friends for almost seven years. Wouldn't this wreck your friendship?"

"Nani, I'm dying. This cancer has already wrecked our friendship. Can't we pretend we have a future?"

She nodded then bit her lip. "Just make sure Stitch doesn't get too attached to you Lilo. You'll break his heart when you leave him."

Tears started pooling in Lilo's shiny brown orbs. She bowed her head, allowing the tears to flow. "Maybe I shouldn't have a relationship with Stitch. I should've thought about breaking his heart when I die. How could I be so selfish and stupid?"

"Baby, it's okay. Just tell me this Lilo, do you love him? Like, love love him? Are you sure this isn't a stupid crush like you had with Keoni?"

"I'm sure. When I used to be around Keoni, it's nothing compared to the feelings I have for Stitch. I feel as if my existance really does matter. I love him Nani."

"Then, if he makes you happy, then I'll support that last bit of happiness he gives you." Nani responded as she hugged her little sister closer. "I love you Lilo and I only want what makes you happy. You are my baby sister and no matter what choice you make, I'll still love you. No matter what."

Meanwhile, Stitch continued to follow Jumba until he was inside his ship. Sensing someone following him, Jumba turned his huge head. "626? You can not be sneaking up on Jumba like that. Could cause an-"

"I need to talk to you." Stitch blurted, not wanting to hear one of Jumba's lengthy lectures.

"What is it my experiment?" He asked as he bent down to pick up his tiny creation.

"Jumba, Angel and I broke up." He answered.

The alien gasped. "626, I'm being sorry. Normally, Evil Genius could careless about romances, but Jumba can't believe 626 and 624 would split."

"I'm in love with Lilo." He sprung out.

Jumba looked taken aback. "You what?"

"I'm in love with Lilo."

"626! You can't possibly be in love with a girl who isn't of your own species! You two are incompatible! Evil Genius is demanding you to stop having feelings about Little Girl!"

"I kissed her." Jumba's mouth hung open. "I called her buchee-bu." His eyes widened. "I slept with her about 3 or four times."

"YOU DID WHAT! First two are bad enough, but the last one! You did THAT with her!"

"No!" Stitch quickly yelled. "Not like that! We just shared the same bed together, we did nothing like that."

"626 listen. You are being like my very own child. You are the one who is always making Jumba proud. Even though you turned out to being who Evil Genius never designed you to be, Jumba very proud. However, these feelings for Lilo is unacceptable. Did you forget she's DYING 626?"

Stitch hung his head, the tears beginning to well up. His eyes blinked to hold back the tears, but that didn't help. His vision became blurry and he felt his cheeks damp. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Jumba instantly felt bad. He lifted the blue chin of his experiment with his finger and was instantly surprised to see tears on his face. Not once had Jumba seen his experiment cry. He designed him not to have feelings and yet, here he is, crying in front of him. It was then that Jumba realized just how important Lilo is to him. She was the only one who could make him smile and without her, he might as well be presumed dead. Lilo was Stitch's life for she had been the one to change him. Without her, he'd still be that hateful monster. She showed him the good he had. Lilo may not be an experiment, but she still meant so much to Stitch and for that, Jumba knew he had to approve her.

"626, Jumba being sorry. I was being idiot. Forgive me?" He smiled.

Stitch nodded as the tears stopped. "Jumba, you are a father to me. You, Angel, Lilo, and Nani are all important to me. It's just Lilo who stands out in particular."

Jumba chuckled. "I can see that. As Evil Genius stated before, you are like a son to me 626. I'll always be proud of you. No matter what."

"Thanks Jumba." Stitch responded as he gave Jumba a hug around the neck.

After a fatherly and son embrace, the two departed. Stitch smiled at Jumba then left to go wander outside. He noticed Lilo huddled up against a tree, overlooking the view of the island.

Stitch smiled and walked over to her. "Mind if I join you?"

Lilo looked over at him and grinned. "Not at all."

Stitch plopped down next to her, his arm snaking around her shoulders; however, she instantly brushed it off with a shake of her shoulders. Stitch looked at her confused. "What's the matter?"

"We can't be together." Lilo said, feeling her heart break.

"Why?" Stitch asked his heart too beginning to break.

Lilo turned to him. "Stitch, both of us know I'm dying. I don't want you to be broken hearted when my time comes."

"Lilo, I'm not going to leave you." Stitch said, putting both his arms around Lilo and pulled her closer.

"You should. Go Stitch. I don't want us to be attached. It's bad enough knowing my family and Victoria will be crushed." Lilo replied.

"Lilo, I can't leave you. I won't leave you. You think it's easy just suddenly not to want you anymore? It's hard!"

"Well, you have at least six months to try."

"I don't want to try Lilo. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I lo-... I can't just leave you. I would feel awful when you die and I never spent as much time with you as I could." _I love you, no matter what._

Lilo sighed then bowed her head. "You have to Stitch. I don't want-"

Stitch gripped Lilo tighter and interrupted her speaking by placing his lips on hers. Lilo gave up talking and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. What they didn't know however was that three people were watching them. One was a tearful sister from the house window, another a sadly smiling creator from the ship window, and one a very angry tan experiment from the dome's window.

They broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Silence consumed them for a little bit until Stitch cracked the ice. "You want to go to the beach?"

Lilo shook her head. "You can, but I don't feel like doing anything so exciting. I'm going inside to watch TV."

She turned to go, but Stitch reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to him quickly and saw he was walking side by side with her to the house. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Stitch let go of her hand to wrap around her waist as they guided each other to the couch and watched TV. After a while, Stitch noticed Lilo fell asleep. He sighed sadly then bent down to kiss her parted lips softly then cuddled up next to her on the couch.

Later in the night, everyone was asleep. Stitch, however, couldn't sleep. He had a nightmare about Lilo dying early and he couldn't take it. He looked over to make sure she was still there and sure enough, she was. She laid curled up in his arms in a serene slumber. He kissed her head then got up to head down to the kitchens and drink a warm glass of milk. There, he saw Angel at the kitchen table with a cup of milk in her hands as well.

"Angel?" Stitch questioned, shocked at seeing her bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Angel had bad dream." Angel responded. "Lilo died."

Stitch sighed. "I had that same dream too. Why didn't you go to Reuben for comfort?"

"Meega naga nota. Gaba Stitch naga with Lilo?" Angel asked back.

"I guess I don't know either. We've been together for too long Angel." He chuckled.

She cracked a smile. "Separate?"

"Exactly!"

They both laughed, even while Stitch fixed himself a glass of warm milk. He sat down next to Angel, who looked over and asked, "Stitch and Angel achiebabas?"

"Of course we're friends Angel!" Stitch exclaimed cheerfully, though he felt a knife protrude his heart when he said they were only friends.

"Angel love Reuben, but shoga love Stitch too." Angel confessed, licking her ex-boyfriend's cheek affectionately.

Stitch smiled and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I still love you too Angel, but that love is just not that strong as it was before."

"Meega understand. Meega feel loved when Reuben came into mockcheeka life." She replied dreamily. "Stitch, meega will always love youga. Angel never forget Stitch. Never."

Stitch pulled her closer. "I'll always love you too Angel. You and Lilo mean the world to me. After Lilo passes, will I have you as someone to turn to?"

Angel nodded eagerly. "Promise."

Stitch licked her nose friendly like then pulled her in for an embrace. "I love you Angel and always will. No matter what."

"Ih." She agreed, closing her eyes. "No matter what."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: Out of all the chapters I created, this one I think is my best. Not only is it long, but it has some Lilo/Stitch moments, AngelStitch mush, Reuben/Angel moments, and Lilo and Stitch confessed to their parent like figures of their relationship. Well, I'd still like to hear what you reviewers think Kira would do, because I'm intrested in hearing them. Yes, it's pretty obvious she's going to get Lilo out of the picture but how is the question. She can't really kill Lilo off suddenly since Stitch will be around her 24/7. Will she try to break them up then? Ooh, what's going to happen? Please tell me what you think, I want to hear your ideas! Also, I asked this in the other chapter whether you think Lilo and Stitch tongue kissing was improper or not. They won't be doing that a lot, just when they get real emotional or if its at the right spots. Please let me know whether you think that's inappropiate for your taste, so I don't have people telling me it's just sick and wrong. PLEASE tell me in your review!


	16. Chapter 16

After the next day, everything went back into place. Well, almost everything. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel are back together as a trio while Reuben decided he needed to have some time with his best friend, Gantu. The only thing that the Pelekai family found different was the fact that Stitch was more around Lilo than he was Angel. This did not surprise Jumba and Nani of course, but it made Pleakley either dwell on it or shrug it off. When they do get a bit warm to each other, then he does ponder it. Another thing was that Kira had been snooping around the house, avoiding Nani seeing her of course. Lilo and Stitch told Pleakley about Kira staying with them until they could find a suited place for her, but made him promise not to tell Nani. Due to the fact Nani was not home often, Lilo and Stitch allow Kira to explore the house.

Kira had been very jealous of Lilo these past weeks. Even when Stitch chanced a glance at her, Kira would explode with rage. She couldn't believe that Stitch had actually fallen in love with Lilo. Her of all people! A stupid Earthling who was lower than dust! Even Angel was better than that low life Earth form. What the heck! Even Reuben was a better choice than Lilo. This is definitely saying something.

Speaking of the tan experiment, she just happened to walk in on Stitch and Lilo in the living room cuddled up together on the couch. She growled. "626!"

Stitch, realizing immediately whom that voice belonged to, sighed and asked. "What do you want Kira?"

"Can I talk to you?" She asked almost instantly.

Lilo turned her head to narrow her eyes at the tan experiment. "What about?" She growled through gritted teeth.

Kira turned to glare at the girl. "None of your business Earthling!"

"Meet me at the dome." Stitch replied, squeezing Lilo's hand for reassurance.

Kira bounced off joyfully to the elevator where the platform waited for her to ride. Lilo glared at her retreating back. Stitch smiled at Lilo, thrilled she was protective of their relationship. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, drawing her out of her mad state. She smiled adoringly at him then reached forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Stitch didn't waste any time to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his chest. Lilo's arms went around his neck, pulling him deeper. After that blissful moment, they pulled away with smiles on their faces.

Stitch lay down on the couch, bringing Lilo with him. He lay on his back with Lilo snuggled comfortably on his chest, instantly dozing off with a peaceful expression. He grinned then ran his claws through her soft raven hair, falling asleep as well. There they lay, cuddled up next to each other.

Meanwhile, Angel and Reuben were deeply inside the forest. Reuben had finished his quality time with Gantu and Angel had already checked up on her two best friends as well. Now, the two were roaming around, conversing happily. They chatted about old times when Gantu was a failure at catching experiments, Angel's old romance with Stitch, how Reuben annoyed Gantu with his sandwich talking, just about everything from the past. Reuben brought up one of Gantu and Hamsterviel's little arguments and Angel giggled, laying her head on his shoulder.

Reuben smiled down at her then placed his arm around her shoulder. He bent forward to kiss her head as they continued walking. He saw how beautiful she looked with her eyes closed in peace and a brilliant smile illuminating her face. He thought back to the time when Gantu bribed him with sandwiches to make him trick Angel in singing her song backwards. He grimaced and mentally kicked himself for what he did to her. Back then, he didn't care about her, he just loved her body. Typical for all male experiments. Now, after getting to know her better, not only did he love her for her beauty, but of her personalities, the best and negative things about her. Who she is. He felt lucky to have her with him instead of hanging on Stitch's arm. He didn't think he could handle seeing her with someone else or if he ever lost her. She was his and he didn't mind being hers. He loved her. That's right everybody. Experiment 625, Reuben, the once lazy experiment who didn't care for anybody, loves Angel!

Angel sighed with contentment as she walked with Reuben. She felt so safe with his arm around her shoulder, she felt as if she could fall asleep right now and wake up in pure bliss. This warm feeling inside her only intensified when she felt his head rest on hers. She looked down on the ground to see how close they were, how her pink fur clashed with his golden yellow. Even though it sounded like an odd combination, it looked perfect to her. As if destiny made them be this way. She looked at their feet treading down the path and smiled. She had never felt this way around Stitch. Sure he did make her feel happy, but Reuben made her feel a lot more. She couldn't describe it. Words could never describe this sweet feeling. It was as if she was falling in love all over again. He was hers and she didn't mind being his. She loved him. Experiment 624, Angel, the prettiest experiment ever to grace this universe, loves Reuben!

Their walk ended at a cliff overlooking the ocean. Angel took her head off Reuben's shoulder to run up to the ledge. The yellow experiment followed, his eyes taking in the surroundings. He smiled then walked up to his pink beauty. Her gaze fixed on the blue waters below her. Reuben smirked then ran up to catch her by the waist and jumped off the cliff with her in his arms. Angel screamed in surprise and fear as she clutched onto him for dear life. Luckily, there were no sharp, jagged rocks underneath so they landed straight in the water safely. While underwater, Reuben swam up with Angel in his arms. The pink experiment splashed water at him as he laughed.

"Naga funny! Meega naga like getting wet!" Angel screamed.

Reuben chuckled. "Come on Angel cakes, you need to step out of Stitch's shadow. He hates the water too."

Angel smiled. "Meega like Reuben calling meega Angel cakes." She purred, cuddling close to him in the water.

"Then maybe I should say it a lot often." He nipped at her ear, causing her to squeal with delight. "I love you Angel cakes."

She purred louder to voice her pleasure. "Meega love buchee-bu."

Reuben pulled away with a surprised look on his face. Angel had never called him buchee-bu before. Even though it was one word, it still meant the world to him. By calling that person buchee-bu, this means the experiment feels strong about their mate. He had wanted to call her buchee-bu for so long, but he wasn't sure if she had gotten over Stitch and was ready for a blossoming relationship. Hearing her calling him buchee-bu, made him forget his insecurities and make her his.

"I love you too Angel. My beautiful buchee-bu." He whispered in her ear, causing her to smile with excitement.

They leaned forward to share a passionate kiss in the water.

While this was happening, Kira impatiently waited in the dome for Stitch. After twenty minutes she felt as if he stood her up. (I think that's the word for it, but if not, it's when a guy or a girl promises their boy or girlfriend that they would show up, but they don't) With an agitated sigh, she left the room and into the living room where she had seen her Stitch with that stupid girl watching TV. Her anger boiled when she saw them cuddled up next to each other on the couch, fast asleep.

Growling, she tugged on Lilo's arm until the girl rolled off Stitch. Before she fell to the floor, she shrieked, causing Stitch to awake. When he saw what happened, he glared at the tan experiment.

"What do you want Kira?" Stitch asked annoyed.

"You told me you would talk to me in the dome." Kira growled through her teeth.

Stitch rolled his eyes. "I never said when. Now, if you don't mind, I like to go back to sleep with Lilo, who is **my **buchee-bu."

"Actually I do mind! How could you fall in love with an Earth girl who is the complete opposite of our species?"

"That's none of your business! Now go away Kira."

"Stitch, we're betrothed. Please, dump this girl so we can fulfill our promise."

"There is no promise between us. The wedding is off. I'm not betrothed to you. Now leave me alone!"

Lilo allowed Stitch to pull her up and tuck her securely under his arms. With one last glare at the tan experiment, Stitch rolled to have Lilo's back against the couch and his back facing Kira.

The brown experiment huffed as she stomped off. _This is not the end. Soon, Stitch will love me, and that girl will not get in my way!_

Much to the enjoyment of the two lovers, Kira stayed out of Lilo and Stitch's way for a few days. Instead, she spent most of her time in Jumba and Pleakley's shared room, reading over the experiments' abilities. Considering the list was very long, it took her five full days to read the entire thing. Finally, she finished going over Experiment 629 AKA Leroy. She found out Jumba had made a 627 and a 628, but according to their powers and weaknesses, they were useless and not needed.

She went over Experiment 624's functions again. She knew 624 could turn good experiments to bad and this made her think she may be useful. However, her song does not affect experiments more advanced than her. After re-reading over her information, she sighed in frustration. Her head fell on the keyboard. After she did that, she read over the information over and over again. She stayed on the file of experiment 624 and noticed she had a new ability, one that would make her very helpful in her plan.

Kira then went over experiment 625, seeing if he had good qualities. She found out later that he didn't. However, she knew Angel and Reuben were lovers and if she had Angel, Reuben would most definitely blab this to Lilo and Stitch and Kira could not have that happening. She decided to include Reuben in her plan and thought of ways to get him useful to her. Still though, she couldn't do much damage with just these two experiments. They couldn't kill Lilo with Stitch constantly around her. She decided she needed someone else.

After going over the file of 316 AKA Morpholomew, she smiled brightly. Her evil mind formulated a plan that could work in getting Lilo out of Stitch's love life.

"Yes, it could work!" She exclaimed to herself then snickered snisterly. "And there's only three experiments I need, 625, 624 and 316."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: Sorry the chapter was short. When I wrote it, I was having what you authors called writer's block at that time. I went over this chapter again and again to see if I could make a few changes to it to make it less stupid, but I only added a few things that still didn't really help, but oh well. I'll be sure to update soon, don't worry. Now that Kira has a plan to excise Lilo out of Stitch's life, what's going to happen next? What could Kira possibly need with Reuben, Angel, and Morpholomew? What do you guys think is going to happen? As for the kissing, there are two reviewers that aren't exactly sure about the tongue thing. I'll make sure it's not too descriptive and I will assure you that they only do that twice and it will be at their emotional spots. Well, that's all I have to say for now, and please review for me and I might get chapt 17 up today or tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Kira wasted no time putting her plan in action. As soon as she got up, she exited her room, which would be in the closet. She scowled at Lilo who slept peacefully in Stitch's arms. With a glare, Kira left to Jumba's room. She noticed he and the one eyed alien were fast asleep in their bunk beds. Quietly, she walked over to the laptop and unplugged it from its charger. She walked out the door and leaned against it. She sat the laptop on her lap and began typing a 6, then a 2, then 4. When a diagram of Angel appeared, Kira activated her song, but kept it on pause.

She stood to run to Jumba's ship where Gantu, Reuben, and Angel all slept in. She keyed in the password on the ship's keypad. After typing in the correct password, the ramp lowered for her to walk in. She looked around to see Angel and Reuben cuddled up to each other on their shared bed. Kira stomped towards them and pulled Angel off the bed. This awoke the two experiments.

"Kira! What are you doing?" Reuben asked indignantly.

"Shut up you failed experiment! Sit back and I won't do anything harsh to your dearest Angel." She mocked and grabbed Angel by her ears to state her point.

Reuben wanted nothing more than to beat Kira into a pulp, but he remembered what she could do to Angel and he sure did not want his girlfriend to go through that pain again. With a growl, he sat back.

Kira smiled triumphantly then slammed the pink experiment against the wall. She glared at Reuben, who was getting up to check on Angel, then walked over to her. She pressed play on the laptop then shoved it close to Angel's ear. The pink experiment heard her evil song play forward and she tried to pull away, but Kira held her head firmly in place so she couldn't get away. Angel squeezed her eyes shut as the song played through her ears, erasing every good memory she wished to cherish forever. Soon, her expression changed from resistance to that of anger. Her song made her remember everything she did when she was evil and those memories made her forget all the good things she had going for her and give it all up for evil.

Her eyes opened after the last words played. She looked at Kira with a dirty look. "Igata nophebe shiska youga! Meega evil! Ah hahaha!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you said so…" Kira leaned forward to whisper a chant in Angel's ear. When she was done, Angel spoke in perfect English. "Repeat what you were saying."

"I said I can't believe I gave up evil for love, a silly little feeling. For releasing me, I'm forever in your debt. How may I serve you mistress?" She asked.

Kira pointed to Reuben and demanded her. "Sing your advanced song to Experiment 625."

Angel nodded and walked over to Reuben. Unbeknownst to everyone but Jumba, Angel has an advanced song. The advanced song however can only be unlocked when she is good, but turned back to evil. This advanced song can only affect experiments 625-670. She sang this powerful song in Reuben's ear who tried pushing her away, but it was no use. Soon, the memories of his evil doing came back and he narrowed his eyes.

The pink experiment pulled away with a smirk. She turned to the applauding Kira behind her then curtsied to please her mistress. Kira barked at Reuben with a demand. "625! I need you to drag Experiment 626 away from Lilo until I tell you my part is done."

Reuben nodded. "Will I get a sandwich?"

Kira growled. _Great, his obsession for sandwiches is back. _"Yes sure, but only if you do as I say."

The yellow experiment nodded again then left. Angel turned to Kira. "What do I do mistress?"

"Stay close to Experiment 626 and 625 to make sure they stay away from Lilo. I'll deal with that girl on my own." Kira replied as she left through the ship's entrance.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were now just getting up. Lilo was reluctant to leave her bed, so Stitch just gave her a good morning kiss then left downstairs to let his girlfriend have her sleep. He noticed no one was up so he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He was very hungry and desperate for anything to eat. After having his cereal, he went to sit on the couch and watch TV.

While he watched TV, Reuben and Angel entered the house. He looked at them suspiciously for he knew something was wrong about them, but he didn't know what. They asked if he could come to the beach with him to which he obeyed after much arguing. Stitch turned his head to where Lilo was still sleeping in the dome and promised himself that he'd be back soon to spend the day with her. Stitch stood from the couch then followed his best friend and his ex girlfriend out the door for an hour of fun.

While the three experiments were out, Kira was wandering the island until she found Morpholomew's Dress Up Company. She held the laptop under her arm, which showed a full picture of Stitch. She entered the small shop to see a long line in front of the miniature pink Slushy like experiment. After everybody in front of her was done, she came up to Morpholomew.

The experiment smiled. "Youga cousin?"

"Yeah whatever just get this done." Kira grumbled as she showed him a picture of Stitch. "Make me look exactly like him with the voice."

Jumba reprogrammed Morpholomew to not only make the exact replica of someone, but also have their voices too if wanted. He looked at the screen then back at Kira. "Why Stitch?"

She growled. "Just do it!"

Morpholomew was not pleased with her scolding, but he did as she wished. He didn't want to dissatisfy her as a customer. He took her hand and the two changed forms a little bit until Kira looked exactly like Stitch.

"Is it over yet?" Kira asked and was not shocked, but pleased to see her voice sounded like Stitch. "Good job Experiment 316. I'll pay you at a later date."

Morpholomew glared at Kira's retreating back as she left the little shop in Stitch's body.

Meanwhile, Lilo stirred in her sleep. The sun's rays of daylight danced across her tan face, bringing her out of her dreamless slumber. She noticed the bed was empty and concluded Stitch had already awoke before her. Without changing, she groggily left the warm comfort of her bed then rode the elevator downstairs. There, she saw her loving boyfriend on the couch, apparently waiting for her. She smiled then joyfully threw herself in his arms.

It came as a surprise to her when Stitch growled without returning her hug. In a few seconds, Stitch pushed her off the couch onto the floor. Lilo's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She stared at who she thought was her boyfriend, only to see him snickering.

"Stitch? What's wrong?" Lilo asked feebly.

"You that is what's wrong." Stitch harshly replied then drew his hand to slap her across the cheek. Lilo gasped as the force caused her to fall over. "I can't believe I actually lowered myself with the likes of you pathetic humans! Being friends was bad enough, but lovers? I mean, what was I thinking? You're not even beautiful, ah heck! You're not even close to being pretty. Kira is the one for me and I shall love her while you... can just rot in this house until your cancer kills you! Better yet, why don't you do us all a favor and end your stupid little life. That's all we need. Less humans and more powerful, immortal experiments! Go on now you little weakling. Go kill yourself!"

"Stitch!" Lilo gasped out as tears made their way down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this? I thought you-"

"Thought I love you?" Stitch interrupted then huffed. "Please. I was just using you to make Kira jealous. I know she loves me, but having her get even more jealous will definitely make her have total hotts for me. I've finally had enough and do you know what, I confessed my love to her last night. She's all mine now, so I don't need you in my life. Now go die somewhere and leave me alone while I go and make out with my girlfriend."

With that, Stitch turned and walked out the door. Lilo stared at the door in disbelief. How could he act like that? He sounded exactly like Kira! _But wait! If that really was Kira, then why did she look so much like Stitch? Could Morpholomew possibly change her? No that's impossible, she doesn't know what Morpholomew can do. Did she and Stitch switch bodies by using Swapper? Why would Stitch go through with that? Then this can only mean one thing. Stitch truly did break up with me! Oh, why did I fool myself in actually believing he loved me? How could I think he could ever love me? I need to talk to Nani._

With a quick turn of her heels, Lilo left to talk to Nani.

While Lilo left to search for Nani, Kira noticed Angel leaning against the tree. The tan, but now blue experiment ran over to her. "Where is Experiment 625?"

"He told me to leave. Said he could handle keeping Experiment 626 away from Lilo." Angel answered carelessly.

Kira nodded. "Now we need to keep 626 and Lilo from seeing each other because they'll talk over this and grow suspicious. Hm, but we can't keep them away from each other forever. Gasp! I've got it! Experiment 624, wait right here! I'll be back."

Angel stayed behind as Kira ran back into the house unseen and ran up the elevator. When she reached Lilo's room, she instantly pulled out the Experiment Log. She flipped the pages until she stopped at her picture. Even though Kira wasn't an experiment of Jumba's, Lilo still insisted she put her in her Experiment Log. The photo was taken two days after her arrival. Kira easily slid the picture out from its slot then ran back down to Angel. She handed the picture to the pink experiment who just stared at it.

"I want you to tell Experiment 316 to turn you into me. If he doesn't change you, then use your evil song to turn him on our side. Wait! That's an inspiring idea! Turn him evil to keep him on our side. That way we don't have to keep running to that little shop! Once you see him, turn him evil, and then get him to us. Understood?"

"Yes mistress." Angel replied in a monotonous voice before spinning quickly then left to Morpholomew's little shop.

Angel walked like a robot all the way to Morpholomew's shop. She entered inside to see, much to her fortune, that there was no line at all. She walked up to the metamorphic experiment and threw herself on the counter. Morpholomew stared wide-eyed at her as she leaned forward, her eyes batting flirtatiously at him. He gulped then she whispered her song in his ear. Morpholomew tried to resist the song's power, but then he remembered all his evil doings. He remembered turning Lilo into Keoni then Jake Long and turning Gantu into a fluffy bunny. This made his warm heart instantly turn as cold as ice.

Angel showed him the picture of Kira then asked him to turn her into the tan experiment. Morpholomew held tight to Angel's paw as he morphed her into Kira with the voice. She thanked him then asked him to come with her. Morpholomew followed Angel in Kira's body to the Pelekai household. There, he saw Kira still in Stitch's form inside the spaceship.

"Ah, Experiment 316. Lovely for you to join us. Will you please sit down." Kira instructed.

Morpholomew sat down on the floor with Angel copying him. Kira started. "I have a plan to break Lilo and 626 apart forever. We've already made it seem 626 broke up with Lilo, now we need to make it look Lilo broke up with 626. I need you to change me into Lilo. Can you do it without looking at a reference?"

"Naga, meega have to have reference. If no reference, meega naga morph anybody." Morpholomew replied.

Kira sighed then desperately looked around the ship. She smiled when her eyes fell on the family picture. She made a dash to snatch the picture off the desk then brought it in front of Morpholomew. She pointed at Lilo's figure then looked at him with expecting eyes. He nodded then grabbed hold of Kira's now blue paw and transformed her into Lilo.

She thanked him then asked Angel where Reuben had Stitch. Angel answered that they were at the beach when she last left them. Kira nodded then ran off to find the two boys. She saw them sitting on the beach doing nothing. When Stitch turned to see her, a smile lit his face.

"Lilo! Come here!" Stitch shouted joyfully.

Reuben was about to tug Stitch away from her until Kira made a slight motion with her hands that she indeed was Kira disguised as Lilo. Reuben nodded, then let go of Stitch's arm. Stitch ran up to embrace Lilo, but she held her hands out to stop him from touching her. Slightly confused, he followed Lilo into the privacy of the forest.

"Lilo? What's wrong?" Stitch asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Lilo replied then turned away.

He lunged out to grab her arm. "Why?"

"Because I hate you! Do you know how much of an embarrassment you are? All my life I've tried getting Myrtle to be my friend (Yes, Kira knows about Myrtle and Lilo's crush on Keoni) I've tried to get Keoni to fall for me and you kept ruining everything! I don't know why I became friends with you, but I can tell you this for certain. I NEVER loved you! I only used you to have at least a little bit of love, but now it's not working out. You are so annoying! Go to Angel, or better yet, Kira! Just get away from me! I've had enough of you!" Kira spat in Stitch's shocked face then turned to leave.

Stitch stood there shocked and even heart broken. _How could Lilo be that cruel? I can't believe this! Lilo actually broke up with me!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't believe he did this to you!" Nani cried indignantly as she held her sobbing sister. Lilo had spent twenty minutes telling Nani everything and the woman was furious. "Oh baby, did he hurt you that bad?"

Lilo had a red handprint on her cheek from where Kira, disguised as Stitch, slapped her. It did hurt, but that pain could not compare to the pain in her heart. She felt her whole world was crashing. Stitch, the only one who matter most in her life, said he hated her. "It's nothing. I really thought we had something Nani. I almost believed he really did love me, and I… I fell in love with him."

Nani lowered her eyes. "I thought he loved you too. I believed he would make your last moments on Earth special. Guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Lilo. You don't have to sleep in the same room as him; you can sleep with me tonight."

"Thanks Nani." Lilo sniffed then buried her face in her shoulder. "I feel like an idiot for falling in love especially with Stitch. He deserves someone better than me. I should've known he would never love me."

"It's okay baby. Sometimes, falling in love isn't so wonderful. You could love somebody at first and then the next moment, the person wants a break up. It's horrible I know." Nani explained. "Is there anything you want?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. I want five years ago, where I was convinced Stitch truthfully cared for me."

Meanwhile, Kira, Reuben, Angel, and Morpholomew were chatting in the spaceship. Luckily for them, Gantu went out for a walk, so he didn't notice them. They were conversing about how to permanently break Lilo and Stitch apart for good. Kira listened to all of their plans, until an idea crossed her mind. She smirked. This plan will defiantly get Stitch back in her paws.

She barked at Angel, who was now in Kira's form, to go find Stitch. She obeyed then left, using her scent to track him down. She saw him moping in the forest and grinned. Angel ran to him, nearly colliding with him. Stitch heard somebody following him then turned his head to see Kira. He growled then continued on his way.

"Stitch!" Angel called. "Wait! What's wrong?"

Stitch turned then glared at her. "None of your business Kira. Now beat it!"

"Whoa! Who shoved a stick up your bum?" She asked in a snotty tone.

Stitch sighed. "I'm sorry Kira, I'm just angry at Lilo."

"Why?" She enquired.

"She dumped me. She said she always hated me. I can't believe Lilo would be so cruel."

"That's too bad. I guess you can never tell with humans. They love you and then they leave you feeling like dirt."

He glared. "How would you know? You hated humans."

Angel returned his glare. "Exactly why do you think I hate humans?"

Stitch widened his eyes. "A human betrayed you Kira?"

Angel was about to explain, but when he heard the name Kira run off his lips, she suddenly remembered who's body she was in. Though Angel did befriend Lilo, her evil side continuously reminded her of how cold the little girl was towards her. She growled at the memory when she overheard Lilo talking to Stitch in a soft voice that they will get her back someday (Angel does have super hearing) but it took them almost a whole year to get her back. Angel's good side forgave Lilo, but her bad side wanted the little girl to suffer a lot more than just her cancer.

The pink experiment disguised as a certain tan experiment turned and left, running as far away as possible from Stitch. He wanted to run after her, but he didn't. Instead, he continued on his way. He stopped in front of Jumba's spaceship, where he wanted to have a parent talk with Jumba. As he ventured closer, he could hear Jumba and Nani screaming at each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying so he got closer until he finally decided to slip inside. In front of him was the sight of Nani and Jumba screaming at each other, Pleakley in the middle to make peace, and Lilo standing behind Nani. He looked at her face to see it was tear-streaked and her eyes were a glossy red.

He was about to walk over to her to demand why she would break up with him until Nani stepped in front of him, her eyes narrowed in dangerous slits. Stitch did not like the way she was looking at him and the way her fists clenched as if she wanted to beat the living daylight out of somebody didn't comfort him.

"How dare you!" Nani hissed as she stomped towards the little blue experiment. "I really believed you loved Lilo, but I guess you didn't. She's dying Stitch! DYING! And you just had to make it worse by breaking up with her so heartlessly."

Stitch blinked and his mouth opened. "I did not break up with her! She broke up with me!"

"You liar!"

Stitch turned his head to where the small voice came from. When his eyes fell on Lilo, he knew she was the one. His eyes widened at what she said. How **dare **she call him liar? His eyes narrowed. "Me a liar? You are the one who's lying Lilo! Do you recall the incident at the beach where you dragged me into the forest to break up with me! Do you!"

"Don't you call my sister a liar!" Nani screamed at him.

"Bigger Girl, you do not raise your voice at my little experiment. Jumba believes everything 626 says. Jumba believes Little Girl is liar." Jumba intervened, crossing his arms while glaring disapprovingly at Lilo.

"Now wait a minute. There's no need to raise your voices. We are all a happy ohana. So Jumba, calm down and I'll fix you some food, Nani go relax, Lilo and Stitch, hug and make up. Okay?" Pleakley said, but his demands went ignored.

"No, I do not recall that incident on the beach. Now answer me, do you remember what you said to me in the living room? When I woke up and came down to greet you? Do you remember what you said to me!" Lilo screamed at the experiment she thought she loved.

"I did not call you anything!" Stitch cried.

"Yes you did!" Lilo screamed back, sniffing as the tears trailed down her face.

"You're lying!"

"I told you not to call my sister a liar!" Nani yelled, her face red and veins sticking out from her forehead. She brought her foot back and roughly kicked Stitch in the stomach, causing the blue experiment to slide backwards.

"Stitch!" Lilo called with genuine worry. Even though she was mad at him, she didn't want him to get hurt. "Nani! You hurt Stitch!"

"Bigger Girl! Take your sibling and get out of my ship! NOW!" Jumba ordered.

"You should be thankful I'm still letting you stay here!" Nani yelled as she bent to pick up her sister.

"Ohana means family... Family means-"

"SHUT UP PLEAKLEY!" Nani screamed. "We know what family means and it does not mean hurting each other."

"You hurt my 626!"

"Well your precious 626 hurt my baby sister!"

"Your baby sister is a liar!"

"STOP!" Pleakley cried out. "Is this what a family is? Why can't you all stop your arguing and just listen to each other's side of the story."

Nani and Jumba glared at each other, then simultaneously said. "No."

Nani then turned around to carry Lilo out the ship while Jumba tended to Stitch, who groaned as he held his stomach. Pleakley sighed as he watched Jumba carry Stitch into another room while Nani disappeared with Lilo to the house. This ohana was officially broken.

Later on that night, things had changed immensely. Stitch and Jumba stayed inside the ship and had Pleakley gather everything from the house since neither of them wanted to see the two humans who occupied the house. Lilo and Nani stayed in the house, never even giving a moment's glance at the spaceship. Nani wanted so badly to demand Stitch and Jumba to leave, but she didn't find the heart to do it. Instead, she kept it to herself and waited until they made the move. Kira, Angel, Reuben, and Morpholomew remained inside the tiny room next to Gantu. Kira kept the bed of course while the other three experiments slept on the ground.

Speaking of these troublesome experiments, they were still plotting ways on how to keep this separation between Lilo and Stitch permanently. Reuben thought of sandwiches of course, so he wasn't very useful in ideas. Angel decided having one of them see the other kiss a different person so they would believe their relationship was officially over. Kira thought over Angel's plan and an evil smile lit her face.

In the middle of the night, Lilo couldn't sleep. This was the first night where she slept alone, without Stitch. She hated to admit that she missed his arms holding her close to him and his lips pressed against either her forehead or her lips as his goodnight token. She shivered then pulled away from the bed, going outside to lay out on the hammock. She started to lay down on the hammock until she heard loud giggling. Curiously, she abandoned the red blanket tied in between two trees and followed the noise. It came from the bush, so she parted the leaves to see what that noise was. Much to her displeasure, it was Kira and Stitch holding her tightly towards him. He was nibbling on her ear and it looked like he and Kira were enjoying it. Lilo felt disgusted.

Kira broke away from him to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait until Lilo dies. That way, it'll only be you and me. Just the way it was meant to be."

"It would be great." Stitch agreed, kissing the bridge of her nose. "Soon, we will be married."

Lilo then witnessed Stitch leaning in to kiss Kira fully on the mouth. She instantly turned away from the sight just before vomiting in the nearby bush and cried herself to sleep on the hammock.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

AHH! Way TOO short! Maybe I should update chapter 19 later today? What do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

Gantu noticed many, absurd things. One, Kira, Angel, and Reuben sure have been locking themselves in their room a lot. He's used to seeing Angel and Reuben walking off together, hand in hand to start their day. Lilo and Stitch never spared a tiny glance at each other and Lilo stayed inside the house while Stitch spent most of his time in the ship with Jumba. Another thing was he had seen Morpholomew at the ship almost everyday. Shouldn't he be working? The most absurd of all things was Reuben. He had been cold to Gantu for three days straight and whenever he said he was hungry, he'd fix himself a sandwich to munch. He decided that he should talk to one of the family members to find out what was going on until he heard whispers. Gantu didn't think much of it since he has heard plenty of whispers from the adjacent room, but this time he was very curious. He stood and walked over to the wall, pressing his hammer like face into the wall to eavesdrop.

He gasped when there were whispers that sounded so much like Kira, Angel, and Reuben and a little voice that sounded like Morpholomew. Very curious now, he leaned up against the wall, listening in on the conversation.

"Anyway, back on the topic. How did it go last night?"

"Perfect! You should've seen how devastated Lilo was. She vomited in the bush and cried on the hammock. Stitch and I laughed at her."

"Stitch? As in Experiment 626? The one who's still in love with Lilo?"

"Yes! Thanks to 624, 626 is on our side."

"But I thought 624 can only change good experiments to bad when they are lower than her."

"316, how did you think I managed to turn 625 evil? 624 has a special advanced song that is now unlocked. She can sing to experiments who are bad, but she cannot turn them good. There is a way to turn 625 and 626 back to good, but I don't know what it is. Unfortunately, 624 can be turned back to good with her song, but I don't think those pesky humans and traitors will find out about this."

"Good, now with you and 626. What did you guys do?"

"We just kissed in front of her and then we stopped when we heard her crying."

"When did you turn 626 evil?"

"When everyone was asleep. 624 woke him up then sang to him. I came in and asked him to do me a favor."

"So let me get this straight. 624 sang her evil advanced song to 626 to turn him evil, then you took him outside where Lilo was, and you kissed him in front of her?"

"That about sums it all up."

"Where is 626?"

"In bed to avoid suspicion."

"What are we going to do next?"

"Have a sandwich."

"You already had a sandwich!"

"I don't care, I want another one."

Gantu then heard a door opening then the door closing. He stood there, absorbing the given information he received. He knew Lilo does not know of what's happened and he decided to tell her now. He exited the room, catching Reuben spread some mayonnaise on his bread. When Reuben heard Gantu enter, he turned and sneered at the whale, poking fun at his attire. The huge whale was clothed in large blue normal pajamas with yellow ducks running all over it.

His robin blue eyes followed the yellow experiment as he locked himself inside the room. Gantu wasted no time to run out of the ship and jumped over the fence that led to the backyard of the Pelekai household. There, he saw Lilo's blotchy red face, glistening with dried tears. He walked over to the hammock and bent down next to the sleeping little girl.

"Earth Girl, there's something important you need to know." Gantu started. Lilo groggily opened her eyes then sat on the hammock. Her eyes were half-lidded and bloodshot, implying that she didn't sleep well last night.

"What is it Gantu?" Lilo yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's about 626." Gantu responded.

"I don't want to talk about **him.**"

The oversized whale took notice on the way Lilo venomously said him, as if it was the most disgusting word anybody could say, but ignored it. "Lilo, this is serious."

_Did he just call me Lilo? _"Okay. What is it?"

Gantu then told Lilo of what he heard in the ship. With each word he spoke, Lilo's eyes widened with realization. When he was done, Lilo's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide saucers. Without a word, she jumped off the hammock and ran into the house. She immediately ran up the stairs and ran straight into Pleakley's own room. After throwing Pleakley out of the room, Lilo jumped on the chair and began typing on the laptop.

Nearby at the window was Gantu, peeking in on Lilo through the clear white glass. Though she didn't say anything to him, he knew this was where she would be heading. Lilo seemed to sense his presence for she lifted herself from the chair with the laptop in hand and wandered over to him. She bit her bottom lip as she held the laptop in front of his face with the diagram of Angel and her primary functions. He started reading aloud.

_Experiment 624 is a beautiful pink experiment made after 623, but before 625. _(Obviously huh?) _Has the body of 621-625. She has soft pink fur, tinted pink chest with white v-crest, and pink antennas. Evil Genius created 624 two Earth days after 625. Sole purpose is to turn experiments from good to bad with her song and has to sing backwards to turn them good, but is unable to affect those who are advanced. Reverse affect was mistake Evil Genius made before 624 was created. Evil Genius created 624 because of experiment 262. _(Ace, the experiment that just goes around doing good stuff) _It took a long time for Evil Genius to think of 624 until after Evil Genius made Experiment 622. 624 also has advanced song that can be unlocked when she is good, but is turned back to evil. 624's advanced song can affect experiments 625 up to 670. Only way to turn 624 back to good is with her good song. _(Jumba does not believe in love, so he didn't think she could turn to good with Stitch's love) _624's victims of not advanced song can only turn good by her singing backwards. Victims of advanced song can turn good by memories. Only way for memories to work is victims need to remember their saddest, happiest, angry, and times when they felt loved. _

Gantu finished reading and his pause told Lilo to close the lid. She put the laptop down and the two began talking. If you passed by Lilo and Gantu and knew them, you would be very shocked to see them talking civilly towards each other. Lilo sat on Gantu's opening hand while talking to him. After conferring on what they read and finding out what Kira's plan was, Lilo busted into tears. Gantu hugged her close to his chest, letting her sob in his pajamas.

"Oh Gantu!" Lilo sobbed. "I made the biggest mistake of my life! I need to get this to Angel."

Lilo hopped off Gantu's hand, but when her feet planted on the floor, she started swaying. The room seemed to spin in front of her eyes. She was about to collapse until she remembered what she had to do. She stumbled over to the desk and leaned on it to support her. Gantu called out to her to make sure she was okay, but she ignored him. Instead, she closed her eyes and waited for the dizzy spell to go away. Once she felt control in her body, she stood, bent down to pick up the laptop, and then ran out the door.

Gantu shouted to her that he was going to get Angel. Lilo did hear him, but didn't reply. Gantu took off running to the ship, where he found five experiments. Kira sat on Stitch's lap who had his arms around her tiny waistline. Reuben was munching down on a sandwich with Morpholomew next to him and Angel stayed undetected in the corner. They seemed to be talking, but when Gantu swung the door open, they immediately closed their mouths.

There was a long pause until Reuben spoke up. "What's up blubber-butt?" He teased, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I need 624 to come with me." Gantu replied in a deep tone.

Angel waddled over to the door. Gantu bent down to scoop her in his hands then left the door. He carried her out in the daylight and stopped moving. Angel tilted her head in curiosity, wondering why he wasn't doing anything.

All of a sudden, Lilo came out of the bush with Angel's good song playing. The pink experiment tried to cover her ears, but when Lilo increased the volume, Angel listened intently. Memories began to flash before her eyes. Sure she like the times when she did bad things with Gantu and Hamsterveil, but these memories she seemed to like better. She remembered when she met Stitch, when he admitted he loved her, when they first kissed, when she and Lilo developed a friendship, when she and Reuben bonded, when Reuben first kissed her, among other memories she cherished. At the end of the song, a smile spread across Angel's face, humming peacefully to the tune. When the song ended, she opened her eyes to see Lilo.

Angel jumped off Gantu's hand and raced into Lilo's arms, pulling the girl close then giving her a loving lick on the cheek. "Thank you Lilo."

_Wow. She can speak English now._ Lilo thought joyfully. "Good to have you back Angel. Now we need to get rid of Kira and get Stitch and Reuben back to good."

"Memories is the only way. 626 and Reuben need to remember their happiest, saddest, angriest, and the times when they felt loved." Gantu replied.

"I would make a plan on how to do this, but I guess we'll just need to improvise as we go along. First off, Angel, do you think you have ways on how to get Reuben to remember his saddest, happiest, angriest times and when he felt loved?" Lilo asked.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something. Right now, let's get our boys back." Angel responded and took off in the direction of the ship.

"Wait! Did you turn Jumba evil?" Lilo asked apprehensively.

"I think I did." Angel replied. "He was in there with me when I turned Stitch bad. Hopefully he didn't hear."

With a sigh, Lilo followed her pink friend with Gantu trailing close behind the two girls. Angel keyed in the password and the three entered. However, as soon as they did that, everything locked. The ship's door locked completely, the steel walls covered the windows so there would be no sunlight or escaping. When everything was dark, the lights came on to have a little bit of light. Chuckles were heard from the back of the ship. They turned their heads to see, much to their astonishment, Jumba holding a remote with his finger pressed on a button that apparently secures the ship.

From behind, Kira, Stitch, Reuben, and Morpholomew stepped out. They glared evilly at Lilo and Gantu. Lilo's heart broke at the sight of Stitch's arm wrapped possessively around Kira's small waist, holding her close to him. Angel felt like falling to her knees when she took in Reuben leaning casually against a desk with a sandwich in hand.

There was a long silence until Kira spoke up. "624, excellent idea at luring Lilo Pelekai to her doom."

"I-" Angel tried to say she was good now, but Lilo elbowed her secretly in the gut, stopping her from saying anything.

Lilo whirled to face Angel, acting angry, but when she winked at Angel, the experiment knew what she was getting at. "Angel! How could you! I thought you were my friend! You better turn Jumba back to good with your good song and work on Reuben or else I'll never be your friend again!"

Inside, Angel smiled. She knew what her friend was getting at. "I don't care if you never look at me again. You disgust me Lilo Pelekai and tonight you will die."

With that, Angel carried herself off proudly to Kira's side. Kira congratulated Angel again just before turning to Stitch. "Go get her Stitch. Beat her until there's nothing left to beat!"

"I will destroy her." Stitch growled viciously as he leapt to attack Lilo.

Angel watched her friend with concerned eyes. However, she was assured when Gantu pried Stitch off Lilo. She sauntered up to Jumba, climbing on his back. _Please work!_ She pleaded in her thoughts as she lowered her lips to Jumba's ear and began singing her song backwards. Unfortunately, Kira heard Angel's good song play through Jumba's ears and knew what had happened. She was good now.

Jumba however, shook Angel off his shoulders. Angel's heart dropped. _He's under the advanced spell! How will I help turn him from bad to good? What are his happiest moments? Saddest moments? Angriest moments? Moments when he felt loved? How can I- _Kira grabbed Angel by the scruff of her neck, getting into her face. "What are you doing?"

Angel knew she was caught, but tried to hide it. "I just wanted to see if he was under my advanced spell, but he is."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "You're good now aren't you? Pathetic experiment!" Kira then threw Angel to Reuben who looked down at her. He looked at the tan experiment. "Kill her."

Reuben nodded and brought out his extra arms, hissing at the pink experiment quivering in front of him. "Reuben please! I love you!"

Reuben growled even louder, then lifted her from the arm and threw her to the other side of the ship. Angel looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. She knew turning him back to good wouldn't be easy.

Meanwhile, Stitch had escaped Gantu's grip and was running at Lilo, who tried dodging his every move. "Stitch I love you! I don't want to hurt you! Please don't make me hurt you Stitch! I love you so much!"

Stitch hissed angrily. "You will die right here right now Lilo. Regardless of what you think of me. You will die!"

The blue experiment leapt on top of Lilo, but the girl raised her legs to kick him off her. She looked pleadingly at Gantu who attempted to grab a hold of Stitch. Unfortunately, Stitch raised his fist and brought it crashing to Gantu's head. Lilo gasped in horror as Gantu sunk to the ground with his eyes closed. Stitch turned to Lilo, growling and hissing at her. He pounced, but landed hard on the floor when Lilo rolled away from him. He stood, and then glared angrily at the little Hawaiian girl. He strutted over to her, lifted her from her dress collar, and raised his hand. Lilo squeezed her eyes shut then felt the painful blow of his hand connecting to her cheek.

He dropped her then climbed on top of her. Lilo ignored the stinging pain on her cheek and focused on Stitch. He raised his fist, but Lilo grabbed onto his strong arm to keep him from hitting her. He raised his other arm, but she took that one down too. They struggled, Stitch trying to hit Lilo while Lilo kept those dangerous fists away from her pretty face. Finally, Stitch kicked Lilo in the leg, causing the girl to drop her defense and howl out in pain. Just when Stitch was about to deliver a blow to Lilo's beautiful tan face, somebody side kicked him off Lilo.

Stitch shook his head to see Angel. She had heard Lilo crying and saw that Stitch was about to hit her. She immediately came to her friend's rescue and found herself put in this position. Though she didn't love him as she had done before, he still meant a lot to her. She gulped as the pain in her chest heightened at the thought she might have to hurt Stitch. She didn't have long to stand for Stitch punched her, knocking her to the ground. Lilo wailed at her fallen friend.

Angel picked herself up and reluctantly slapped her ex- boyfriend across the face. Stitch touched the burning place where her hand touched and grew angry. He lifted her up by holding onto one of her furry pink arms, spun around twice, and then threw her to the wall adjacent to Reuben. He watched as Reuben approached Angel, but he didn't have long to watch as Lilo wrapped her arms around Stitch's neck then brought her legs around his waist tightly. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember the time when Gantu took Angel and you thought you lost her forever. You made a shrine of her so you wouldn't forget her. Remember that?" Lilo whispered in his ear, believing this was his saddest memory.

Stitch stood still, not moving. After a few seconds, he growled viciously then bucked to get Lilo off his back. She screamed, but held on to him. Finally, he leaned his head back to bite down hard on her shoulder. Lilo shrieked in pain as Stitch's teeth sunk into her tan skin, a river of blood trailed down her dress.

Lilo's arms loosened around Stitch's neck and her legs lost support. Lilo fell to the ground with Stitch on top of her. Stitch pulled away from her bloodied shoulder, grinning at her, showing off his bloodstained teeth to scare her. Lilo felt her energy diminish as Stitch bent down to latch onto her neck, biting into the baby soft skin. Lilo didn't cry out, but just lay there, feeling as if she was going to die.

Angel on the other hand, avoided Reuben as best as she could. Hurting Stitch was one thing, but hurting Reuben, her new boyfriend? Now this was scary. She tried to leap on Reuben to knock sense into him, but he just grabbed her by her antennas and twisted them tightly, inflicting pain on her head. He kicked her off then leapt to beat her mercilessly on her stomach. Angel howled as tears poured from her eyes. He stopped beating her, and then grabbed her from her neck, lifting her head off the floor then bringing her back down. Angel screamed and Reuben laughed the entire time, spitting in her face.

Finally, Angel found the strength to kick Reuben off her, sending him skidding across the floor. "Reuben! Remember when Gantu requested to have you as his gally officer?" She asked, believing this was his happiest memory.

Reuben just growled then leapt at Angel who jumped out of the way. She scurried along the walls and perched herself on the beacon above the ship, hoping to find time to figure out a plan up there. However, she didn't have long until Reuben came up behind her. Angel turned to see him and felt fear clutch on to her as he reeled his hand back and struck her across the face leaving two very unfortunate things. One was the embedded marks that were bleeding on her cheek and the other thing was the falling. She fell and landed on her back hard on the floor. Angel moaned in discomfort as her spine tingled with pain. She closed her eyes, and then felt Reuben drag his claws from her bosom all the way down to her legs, creating four long marks, all of them bleeding. The last thing Angel saw was Reuben staring down at her with complete loath until her eyes fluttered close.

"Angel!" Lilo weakly screamed in horror. "Stitch, please stop. Go save Angel. Please. "Stitch growled then pressed his hand on her throat, making her hands fly to his hands and desperately tried to pry them off her neck. Lilo then gave up, laying her arms motionlessly at her side. "I'm going to die in a few months, why not just get it over with now?"

Though she spoke this in a quiet tone, Stitch still heard her. Lilo felt his grip on her throat loosen and he took a step back, his eyes wide. Lilo looked at him from the floor, not finding the energy to get up. She saw Stitch had clasped his hands on his head then sank to the floor on his knees, screaming in agony.

"Uh oh." Jumba said from behind.

"Uh oh? What do you mean by uh oh?" Kira asked with slight nervousness.

"626 is remembering saddest memory." Jumba replied.

"Why is that an uh oh?" Kira interrogated.

"Memories are only ways to reverse 624's advanced charms. Victims of 624's advanced charms need to remember their saddest, happiest, and angriest memories along with the times they felt loved. Is only way to turn 624's victims to good." Jumba explained. "Little Girl reminded 626 of his saddest memory which must be the day he found out he will be losing Little Girl."

Kira gulped. "This is an uh oh." (I know I made Kira sound like Pleakley on the episode Link, but I wanted to use it)

As Stitch screamed in pain, Lilo watched from the floor, amazed. _When he found out I was going to die is his saddest memory? Then what is his happiest memory? _

"Remember our first kiss?" Lilo asked, hoping this was his happiest memory.

Stitch felt his pain grow slightly. He grasped his head tighter, screaming. "Ah!"

Lilo stood on her feet, trying to ignore the aching she felt in her shoulder. She walked over to Stitch, standing a good few inches from him. "Remember when Leroy kidnapped your cousins?"

Stitch's eyes opened with anger evident in his eyes. The pain went away for a moment until he started screeching at the top of his lungs. He fell to the ground, still clutching his head as he rolled, trying to stop the pain. Lilo stumbled over to him and bent down. She removed his hands from his head, and then stared down at him. Stitch felt his pain go away when Lilo touched him. He opened his eyes to see the little girl looking down at him. Even with blood dripping from her shoulder and her hair all messy, she still looked beautiful. In fact, he had never seen her more radiant than she did now.

Lilo bent down and kissed Stitch's nose, trying to remember the times when he felt loved and appreciated. Unbeknownst to her, Reuben had desisted his attacks on Angel. The pink experiment stood next to him, watching the heart-warming scene unfold. Angel turned to Reuben, his eyes were cold, but there was something else inside those dark pupils. She could've sworn she saw his eyes glisten at the sweet action between their best friends.

"Reuben, Stitch and I use to be together. Remember that day when I told you that I might marry Stitch someday?" Angel asked him and as expected, he fell to the ground. His hands flew to his head and shouted as the burning pain increased in his head. She bent down and removed his hands from his face. His pain receded the moment he felt her hands on him. Reuben looked into her gorgeous black eyes. "That day doesn't exist to me anymore. Stitch isn't my buchee-bu. You are." Reuben whimpered as the pain surged through him again, but with her touch, it was more bearable. He remembered how happy he felt when Angel called him her buchee-bu. Even through the pain, a smile slid across his face. "When I was hurt, you were there for me. Remember how bad Kira hurt me? You thought I wasn't going to live." Reuben felt the pain increase dramatically, despite her touch lingering on his face. "I meant it when I first said I loved you Reuben. I love you and I have a feeling that's never going to change. You will always be my buchee-bu."

Reuben's eyes closed as a series of memories swarmed in front of him. He remembered the times when he and Gantu teamed up to catch an experiment and their arguments. He remembered when Lilo gave him a name and helped motivate him. He remembered aiding Lilo in the battle against Hamsterviel and his clones of Leroys. He remembered Angel and the times when their friendship began to develop. Then, he remembered when he fell in love with her and shared his first kiss with her. His eyes opened in a dreamy state then he gathered Angel securely, but gently in his arms and kissed her.

Angel returned his kiss happily, bringing her arms around his neck. He pulled away then smiled while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I love you Angel. You are my buchee-bu and I intend to keep it that way."

Angel squealed, planting kisses all over his face. "You're back! I thought I lost you forever. I love you Reuben. My buchee-bu."

Lilo meanwhile continued to look down at Stitch until an idea hit her. "Stitch, when my parents died, I felt I had nothing left to live for. Even when I was young, I had often thought about drowning myself in the ocean and be with my parents, but when I met you, I realized there was something worth living. Stitch, I truthfully meant it when I said you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I don't know where my life would've ended up; I don't even know if I would live my life up to its fullest. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved you then and I love you now Stitch and I will always love you. No matter what you do to me, my love for you will never perish."

Stitch closed his eyes then reached one hand up to Lilo's face and brought her down to his lips. Kira, Jumba, and Gantu, who was awake now, watched with wide eyes as the two kissed. Of course Kira was beyond enraged, but she didn't do anything except turned, defeated. She knew she lost.

Lilo pulled away from Stitch's lips and helped him off the floor. Stitch brought her into his arms, stroking her soft raven hair. "Lilo, I-" Stitch was about to say he loved her, but when he felt her sway unsteadily in his arms he pulled away to look at her with concern. "Lilo?"

Lilo's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her arms lost her grip around Stitch's neck and the room spun around her. She could barely see Stitch or focus on what he was saying. All she could hear was the loud thumping in her heart and the horrible ache in her head as she lost sight of Stitch and everyone that occupied the room.

The last thing she heard was Stitch, Angel, and Reuben crying her name out in deep concern just before she fell to the ground and darkness clouded her vision...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

LOL! My first two reviewers were yelling at me because last chapter was so short. Is this long enough for you guys? I know, I wasn't fond of chapt.18 either, but like I said on chapter 16 I think it was, I was having writer's block at that time and almost lost inspiration for this story. However, I was able to end it with 22 well written chapters w/ an alternative ending.


	20. Chapter 20

A tan experiment lay asleep on the chair next to the unconscious raven-haired girl who she loathed with all of her heart. She didn't know why she was here actually. It couldn't be because she was starting to warm up to the girl, for she was an earthling and earthlings are as filthy as dust. If she wanted to kill the girl in her sleep, she would've done that at least two days ago. This girl had been asleep for over a week, nine days actually. Therefore, the experiment had many chances to kill the little brat.

Now she won't get that chance again, because the girl started moaning. She gazed at the girl as her brown eyes slid open. The girl yawned then looked at the experiment. The little girl's eyes widened when she recognized who the experiment was. "K-Kira?"

"That would be me." Kira scoffed then crossed her arms. "How are you feeling?"

Lilo raised her eyebrow. "Okay I guess. I just needed a little nap."

Kira snorted loudly. "If it was a little nap, you would've already been awake."

"How long was I out?" Lilo asked, getting over her surprise at Kira's change of behavior.

"Nine days."

"NINE DAYS!"

"There goes my hearing." Kira moaned as she covered her long floppy ears. "Yes nine days Earthling!"

Lilo slowly lay back in the bed. She didn't know she was out that long. How is Nani handling that? Do Victoria and Keoni know of what happened? Are her friends okay? Speaking of friends, why isn't Stitch with her? If he was worried about her, then why wasn't he the first thing she saw? Moreover, why is Kira here? "Why are you here?"

Kira shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why would you care?" Lilo interrogated, hoping she didn't sound too harsh.

"I don't care!" Kira growled through gritted teeth. "Jumba made me watch over you."

"Why not Stitch?"

"After Angel turned him good, Jumba got you inside the ship to heal you. Stitch was wailing a storm, demanding Jumba to tell him if you were going to be okay. Finally, Stitch went insane so Jumba had to keep him from you. He's at the house right now if you wish to see him." Kira said before standing up from the chair. "I'll get Jumba in here."

Before Lilo could question her weird behavior, Kira was already out the door and out of earshot. Lilo sunk back into the bed, nuzzling under the covers. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out, but the details were a blur. All she could remember was Stitch holding her protectively in his arms then she blacked out. She could vaguely remember that he was about to say something, but then that dizzy spell over powered her. If only she could've stayed conscious a little longer to hear what he was going to say and if only he didn't stop, but continued on. Was he about to say something sweet? Was he going to say he was sorry? Was he about to say he loved her?

The door flung open and Jumba stepped inside, relieved to find Lilo was okay. He checked her out a little more then sighed in disappointment. Lilo gazed at him and he turned to her with sympathy and sadness in his eyes. He blinked and a small tear escaped his left-hand bottom eye. Lilo didn't want to question Jumba because she could tell from the look in his eyes that it was something very bad and she would rather not to worry her head off over something that may happen later on.

Jumba didn't say a word except telling her she could leave to see her family. Weakly, Lilo staggered out of bed. She took a few steps then collapsed. Shakily, she pushed herself back up.

"Little Girl? Are you okay?" Jumba asked in a cracked tone of voice.

"I think my legs need to be re-adjusted." Lilo replied as she tried walking again. The room spun around again, just the way it was before she passed out. "Jumba, I don't feel so-"

Suddenly, she felt bile build up in her throat and her stomach had a queasy feeling. Lilo slapped a hand over her mouth then tried to stand, but only took two steps before falling down. She couldn't hold back and she vomited on the floor.

Lilo looked pleadingly at Jumba who rushed over to her and lifted her in his arms. He was very surprised to feel that she was boiling. "Little Girl, I think you need to stay in ship. You're sick."

"I want to see Stitch!" Lilo protested.

With reluctance, Jumba set Lilo down on the floor and watched her as a father would his new born who was learning how to walk. She staggered to the door with Jumba watching over her like a hawk. Lilo weakly pushed the door open then stepped out into the daylight. The sun's rays blinded her vision, causing her to collapse. Jumba immediately raced towards her, helping her up.

Lilo mumbled a quiet thanks then resumed her walking, making her way to the house. She crawled up the stairs that led to the front door of her home. She picked herself up then knocked feebly on the door. The door opened to reveal a teary-eyed Victoria.

"Lilo!" She cried then brought her friend in an embrace. "Are you okay?"

Lilo nodded then asked. "Where's Stitch?"

"He's in the dome." Victoria replied. "Nani called me to tell me you collapsed so I stayed here for nine days. Keoni's here too."

"Really?" Lilo asked with her eyes wide.

Victoria moved over to let Lilo inside. Angel sulked on the couch while watching Reuben and Keoni battle each other at a video game. Keoni was beating Reuben easily with a total of 350 points.

Victoria turned her head to the experiments and her boyfriend. "Keoni! Reuben! Angel!"

"What?" All three groaned then snapped their heads towards her. When they saw Lilo, they smiled and shrieked together. "Lilo!"

Before she knew what was happening, Angel and Reuben had her in a crushing embrace. They almost screamed at her for causing them such worry while squeezing tighter until the point Lilo felt her ribs beginning to snap. When they heard the slight cracking of a bone, they let her go sheepishly. Just when Lilo thought she was free, a blue blur tackled her to the ground. Without warning, lips pressed tightly to hers while the arms around her waist held her securely to a soft furry body. Lilo didn't need to think twice to realize it was Stitch on top of her.

Lilo's arms instantly went around his neck and returned his kiss, grazing her lips against his. Without even asking, Stitch's tongue slipped right through her lips and into her mouth. She could feel his tongue licking hers in a loving, but dominant gesture. She felt a wet trail drip from both her cheeks. Was he crying? She pulled back to look for herself and she was right. He was crying, but he was also smiling like a lovesick fool.

Lilo reached up to brush away his tears. He smiled and tried to kiss the hand on his cheek. He did just before nipping lightly at the fingertips, making her giggle softly. He moved up on her body, unaware of everybody watching him as he dipped down and kissed from the bottom of her throat and then trails his kisses upwards to her lips to capture her in another sweet kiss.

"Alright lovebirds we get it!" Angel finally cried. "You two act as if you haven't seen each other in years!"

"Angel, buchee-bu, they're in love so it feels that way to them." Reuben replied.

"Will you two break it up?" Angel screamed at them, but her request went ignored. "Seriously, how can they breathe like that?

"I think we need to give them some time alone." Victoria replied then grabbed onto Keoni's hand and led him to another room with Angel and Reuben lagging behind them.

Stitch and Lilo broke their kiss very slowly, staring into each other's warm, loving eyes. Lilo stared into his pitch black, but even slightly red pupils. She didn't realize until now how much she missed him while he was evil. She missed his loving touch, his award-winning smile, and the way he looked at her with adoration. Seeing him gaze at her with love caused her heart to almost spring from her chest. If she was to die, she wanted to die in his arms. Stitch gazed into her soft brown eyes, feeling his heart thump with ecstasy. It's been almost an eternity to him since he last touched her or kissed her. Jumba had hid her away from him so he wouldn't go ballistic, even though he did. At daytime, he would rarely eat, or go out. He would just stand in front of the ship, willing the ramp to go down and allow him access to see his raven-haired angel. At night, he would stare at the ship and then cry himself to sleep while holding Scrump to his chest. Seeing her underneath him with an illuminating smile on her face made him believe she wasn't dying.

He leaned forward to nuzzle her nose with his. "I've missed you so much Lilo."

Lilo stroked his ears. "Stitch, before I blacked out, you were about to say something."

Stitch recalled that day before she passed out in his arms and knew what she meant. He remembered he was trying to say he loved her, but she didn't hear him. Stitch looked down at her, his heart skipping a beat. Could he tell her now?

He placed his hand on her thigh and started massaging her. He laid his head down on her chest to listen to the beating of her heart. As his hand stroked her, he thought of the words he longed to say to her.

"I-I-I swallow I love- love gulp I love y-you. I love you!" He replied and waited for a response. When he didn't hear anything, he lifted his head to see her eyes closed. He panicked, but then saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. He smiled when he found out she was just sleeping. It has been four months since Lilo informed him of her cancer, so she only had two more months to live.

With a heavy sigh, Stitch climbed off her. He bent down to rope his arms around her backside just before carrying her upstairs. He rode the elevator to his and Lilo's dome then tucked Lilo in the bed. He kissed her lightly on the lips then descended the elevator. When he landed on the hard wooden floor, he turned his head to look at the dome. Only two months, he thought to himself. Two months before she dies. Tears clouded his vision, but he swiped them away with the back of his hand. Two months wasn't long enough for him. Two months wasn't long enough for him to hold her, to marry her, to love her. It just wasn't enough time.

He felt his knees give out and he kneeled on the floor, hanging his head while sobbing. He knew Lilo's days were numbered, he just didn't know by how much. He got his answer when Jumba entered the doorway. He was shocked to see his experiment crying, but nothing stopped him from supporting his favorite experiment. He knelt down and lifted Stitch in his arms, rubbing his back with his large hand. Stitch wept into his creator's shoulder, feeling his heart lodge into his stomach.

"Evil Genius takes it that 626 knows Little Girl won't be for long." Jumba whispered into his ear, but he had no response. "626, her days are cut short. While I inspected Little Girl, I noticed her signs of life were weakening. It's only a matter of time 626. She may get lucky and die in two more months, but she may not be lucky and die in another two days. All I'm saying 626 is make the best of time you have left with her. Her days are numbered now."

Stitch nodded. "I'm not ready to lose her Jumba. I love her."

Jumba stiffened at these words. Sure, he heard Stitch telling Angel a million times that he loved her, but this was different. Stitch had just said he loved Lilo in a voice of sorrow, anger, pain, and even a small patch of his tone said it with love. Jumba held tight to his experiment. "I know. I know."

Lilo awoke at 5:30, her limbs too weak to help her out of bed. Stitch was lying right beside her. After his tearful embrace with Jumba, Stitch went out for a bit then stayed by Lilo's side. Eventually, he fell asleep, but he woke up earlier than she did. Now they lay cuddled up in each other's arms. Stitch had his arms around Lilo's shoulder, pulling her as close to him as possible. He was sitting up, so her head lay on his chest and her arms wrapped firmly, yet weakly, around his torso. Stitch was staring blankly ahead while Lilo thought of what death might be like. She wasn't a fool to ignore the fact she was dying. She knew it was only a matter of time before her body completely gives out.

What will dying feel like? She wondered if it would hurt or if she would die peacefully in her sleep. She wondered if she would go to heaven to see her parents or if all she'll see is darkness. She shivered as more tears crept out of her eyelids. She looked up and her eyes met with Stitch's clenched jaw. Her heart sank. What of Stitch? Will he be depressed? Will there be any chance he and Angel would get back together? Will he find somebody new? Her heart sank lower, but then she could've sworn she felt an invisible claw clutch at her heart so tight that it shattered just at the mere thought of Stitch with another female. She knew she was dying, but it still hurt for her to think of another female's arms around Stitch's neck and his arms around that female too. These kind of visions crossed through her mind that it was curiosity that made her speak.

"Stitch? What will you do after I'm dead?" She could say it easily now.

When he heard her speak, Stitch turned to look at her. "What?"

"What will you do after I'm dead?" Lilo repeated, raising herself up as best as she could on her hands.

Stitch gulped nervously. "I don't really want to talk about it Lilo."

"Please Stitch, I want to know. I don't want to die thinking you're going to have an unhealthy life." She pleaded.

Stitch smiled slightly at her then brought his previously thrown off arm around her shoulders again, drawing her near. "I'd probably be upset at first. I might throw stuff or even punch and kick at a wall. But, after a while, I'm sure I'll be able to get over you. I got Angel, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, and Reuben to keep me on my feet. So you don't need to worry about me, but thanks for caring though buchee-bu." He finished this last part with a grin that seemed genuine to Lilo.

Stitch knew his grin was forced, but he wanted to assure Lilo that he would be fine. If anything, she should be worrying about herself. He knew he wouldn't get over her very quickly as he said, he would. How could he forget those sweet chocolate orbs staring directly at him with love and warmth? How could he forget those thin lips he loved kissing? How could he forget all of her? How could he forget the adventures he had with her? Stitch refused to let the tears show so instead, he lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers.

Lilo returned the kiss as best as she could, but after five seconds it seemed like, Stitch pulled away to gaze at her with complete adore. Lilo returned the same look before bringing her head to rest at his chest again. Stitch's arms moved from her shoulders to go around her waist. He felt her twirling some of his blue fur around her index finger and grinned. He loved it when she did things like that. He bent down to kiss her raven head then buried his face in the sea of her raven hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

These affectionate gestures went on until Nani announced it was dinnertime. Stitch swung his legs off the bed then turned to look at his girlfriend. She was struggling to get strength in her arms to lift herself up. With a sigh, Stitch went forward then took her in his arms. Stitch cradled her as a groom would with his bride in his arms and carried her down the elevator. He set her down on the floor then grabbed her hand to walk with her into the kitchen.

All commotion stopped when Stitch and Lilo entered the kitchen holding hands. No one was surprised of course, but the shock from their relationship still hasn't recovered. Nani was happy for her baby sister, but she didn't think Stitch was the one for her. Jumba agreed with her, but vice-versa. Pleakley thought it was very cute, but didn't think they would last very long. Angel and Reuben however, backed them up. They believed they belonged together and will be together until the end of Lilo's life.

Dinner went along pretty quickly considering the fact Lilo fell asleep on the table. Stitch went to take her to bed then came down to finish his dinner. However, the void of worry in everyone's hearts caused them not to finish their food and instead called it a night.

Stitch laid awake in his bed, staring into the angelic face that was his girlfriend. His heart thumped with extreme worry at the thought that she might die all too soon. Jumba said she had a number of days left to live and Stitch was going to make sure her last days on Earth will be the greatest days of her life. This was his promise to her and to show his gratitude of everything she had done for him.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note to Suitelifelover: I see you're also having problems trying to get your stories on I know, their system is kind of complicated. I'll try telling you what to do. First, log in then go to the tab that says documents. For doc. label, I put 'Meant To Be', but of course you would type in the title of your story. Then for file on computer, I think it means what file it is on your computer. I click the 'browse' button to search for the story I want to post then click submit document. You could do the same if you have your stories already written on WordPad, Microsoft word etc. Once you've submitted your document, then go to stories and click on 'New Story.' From there, you'll know what to do. I would try to reply back to you, but I'm still new here and don't really know a lot about this stuff and I don't want to make a mistake. I hope this helped you!


	21. Chapter 21

April passed and May began. Many things changed from that point. The family saw less and less of Angel and Reuben at the house since they have their own private alcove where they favor having their own time by themselves. Nani has been stressed out due to the pile of work Mr. Jameson puts on her and the extreme worry about Lilo. Pleakley is seen cleaning the house as usual, but very gloomy. Jumba has himself locked up inside his spaceship with nothing to do. Many things changed, except for one thing. Stitch and Lilo spend their time at the house and their relationship remained strong.

Jumba announced to the family, with the exception of Lilo, that June 6 would be the fateful day. However, it seemed to be sooner than that. Lilo's weight drastically changed from a fine 45 kilos to a devastating 34 kilos. (If that sounds wrong, I'm sorry. I got this from another story except I adjusted the numbers. I'm not too good with estimating weights.) This is due to her sleeping all day and hardly eating. Instead of roaming the house as she usually does, she just stays in bed the whole day without moving any muscle. Stitch goes to retrieve her food and water since she is so weak. Almost every time however, she never eats the food he provides for her except just take small bites. There were times when Stitch cried himself to sleep, knowing fully he was going to lose Lilo excessively soon.

At this moment, Lilo was sleeping in her bed while Stitch watched TV downstairs. He wasn't tired so he let Lilo sleep alone. He flipped through the channels in hopes of finding something worthwhile to watch. As he went through the channels, the door opened. Stitch turned his head to see Reuben and Angel, holding hands and smiling as they walked through the door. Stitch cringed at their obvious happiness. Even though he supported Angel and Reuben, he was quite jealous of Reuben. After all, he had a girlfriend who wasn't dying.

Angel saw the sour look on Stitch's face and left Reuben's side to go talk to him. Reuben grinned at them then turned to leave them alone. Angel jumped up on the couch to sit next to Stitch who brought his arm around her.

"Where's Lilo?" Angel asked as she laid her head down to rest on Stitch's shoulder.

"She's asleep in her bed." He replied in disdain.

Angel nodded. "Stitch, do you want me to stay here forever?"

"Only if you want to, why?" Stitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Reuben proposed to me. I accepted." She lifted her hand to show him her new diamond ring. Stitch's eyes bulged at the small, yet beautiful thing.

"Where did he get that?" He breathed.

Angel shrugged. "Gantu helped him. Soon, I'm going to be Reuben's wife. Do you think I made the right choice Stitch?"

Stitch gazed into her attractive black eyes. He remembered when those black eyes use to warm his heart to the very core. He remembered when he basked in glory when those eyes looked upon him with admiration and even love. He smiled then leaned forward to kiss her nose affectionately then pulled away to look at her. "Do you love him?"

She nodded. "So very much."

"Then marry him. Don't let him get away." Stitch responded, bringing his arm back around her shoulder. "When did he propose?"

"Just ten minutes ago in the alcove. I know I love him so much and I'm sure he loves me, but I just don't know if I'm ready to completely give myself to him." Angel said almost fearfully. Then, she added softly, "I don't know if I'm ready to leave you for good."

"Angel, we already left each other. I left you for Lilo and you left me for Reuben, but we're still friends." Stitch replied with a small smile.

Angel shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just that... well. After Lilo dies, Reuben and Gantu will have to resume their commission as captains of the galactic armada. If I'm to marry Reuben, then I have to leave with them."

Stitch's heart sank. "Angel, do you want to leave Hawaii? Do you want to leave us?"

Angel shook her head. "No, I don't want to, but I have to if I'm going to be able to marry Reuben. I love him Stitch and I desperately want to be with him."

Stitch sighed. "Then I wish you the best. Just remember I love you Angel."

She chuckled softly. "I'm not leaving yet, and I love you too Stitch."

They hugged each other while thinking of what their future would have in store for them. Stitch felt as if his whole world was crumbling into pieces. He was going to lose the two girls who meant so much to him. Angel felt tears stinging her eyes at the prospect that she might never see Stitch again. She pulled away to smile at him to comfort both her and Stitch just before leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek then bounced off to tell the news to Pleakley who was finishing up with the laundry.

Stitch went off in search for Reuben, turning into the kitchen to see him eating a banana. Stitch looked curiously at the yellow experiment. He knew Reuben got over his obsession with sandwiches, but he didn't think he would ever see him eat something with protein in it. Stitch walked up to him, deciding it would be pointless to dwell over Reuben's choice of diet, and approached him.

"I hear you and Angel are engaged. Congrats." Stitch replied and tried to smile.

Reuben nodded. "Sorry to whisk her away from you too soon, but I just feel that she's the one for me and I must make her mine."

"Where are you having the wedding?" Stitch asked.

"I was thinking of maybe here. You know we could have you as the ring bear, Gantu as my best man, Bonnie and Bell as the bridesmaid, and maybe if we decide to have the wedding early, we were hoping Lilo could be the flower girl, but she may be too weak." Reuben replied with a downcast tone.

Stitch smiled. "Lilo may be weak on the outside, but trust me; her inside has a lot of ambition. She'll find some strength to not fall asleep at your wedding."

"I'm sure she will." Reuben chuckled then patted Stitch on the back as if they were brothers. "Thanks for letting me be the lucky one in having Angel. She means everything to me."

"I'm still holding you on that promise you made."

"What promise?"

"That I will strangle you if I find out you hurt my Angel in any way."

Reuben laughed. "Believe me; I would hang myself if I even lay a finger on her. The only pain I'll put her through is when she delivers my daughter."

"Daughter?"

Reuben slapped a hand over his mouth. "This was supposed to be Angel's story to tell, but I guess I might as well say it. She's pregnant with my baby girl."

Stitch grinned then pats his hand on Reuben's back. "Congrats once more. Now I need to go hunt down this beautiful pink experiment we're talking about and scold her for not telling me she's pregnant."

The yellow experiment laughed as Stitch went on his way to find Angel. He found her on the couch and went up to sit next to her. Angel smiled at him, but he returned with a mocking glare. "Explain to me why you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

Angel giggled nervously. "It slid from my mind?"

They smiled then started talking. They concluded they would have the wedding here in front of the house. They would have Stitch as the ring bear, Gantu as the best man, Bonnie and Bell as the bridesmaid, and if Lilo was feeling up to it, she could be the flower girl and if not, then they'll find some other girl experiment to take up the job. Then when the ceremony was over, they would party inside the house if it were all right with Nani. As for the little experiment pup, they were going to name her Lila. Angel and Reuben were excited for the day when they would be wedded as husband and wife.

At night, everyone besides Lilo who stayed up in the dome knew about Angel and Reuben's upcoming wedding. Nani agreed to the party so everyone was all for it. Stitch lay next to Lilo on the bed, stroking her raven hair. Lilo stayed up next to him reading one of her favorite childhood books. Her eyes heavy with the need for sleep, but for some reason she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake as long as she could.

Stitch turned to the side, kissing her cheek. "Angel and Reuben are engaged."

Lilo put down the book and turned to face him. "When?"

"Today while they were in their little alcove. They're going to marry here."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were asleep and even when you woke up, it just slipped our minds."

"When are they getting married?"

"This weekend. They also wanted to know if you would like to be the flower girl."

"I wish I could."

Stitch sat up to look at her. "What do you mean you **wish**?"

"I think my time is almost here." Lilo whispered to him fearfully.

"Nonsense. Jumba said you'll live probably another month. You'll be fine for their wedding." Stitch lent down to kiss Lilo's lips passionately. "It's just too bad it couldn't be you and I. You would've made a special wife."

Lilo grinned. "I wish I could have the chance of you being my husband."

They kissed once more then Lilo put her book down on the adjacent dresser. She turned off the light to face Stitch in the darkness. She could feel her muscles weakening and her eyes could barely keep open. She knew her time has come. She cupped Stitch's face in her hands and tenderly kissed his lips again. Stitch was shocked at how much love she put in the kiss and keeping him close to her so he wouldn't pull away. Not as if he wanted to of course. Stitch recovered from the surprise then wrapped his arms around Lilo's waist, kissing her lips with the same amount of tenderness.

It was a surprise to Stitch when he felt Lilo's warm velvety tongue upon his lips, asking for entrance. Even though he did kiss her with his tongue before, he still thought it was surprising for her to initiate it, but he was definitely not complaining. Without hesitance, he opened his mouth and let Lilo do the exploring. He could feel her tongue exploring every corner of his mouth as if tasting a treasure. Her tongue then licked the roof of his mouth, causing him to smile at the tickling sensation.

He felt one of her hands move from his cheek to wrap around his neck and the hand that was still on his cheek went to the back of his head to pull him closer. Stitch scooted closer then rolled on top of her. Lilo didn't seem to mind his body on top of hers and instead wrapped her legs around his furry waist to keep him on top of her, never wanting him to leave her. Stitch slithered his tongue inside Lilo's warm delicious mouth and started exploring that warm cavern once again. She shivered in delight before rolling a second time to be on top of him.

Her hands sought for his and laced her fingers through his. Stitch grew out his extra arms to crush Lilo's small frame against his, of course he was meticulous not to squish her. He withdrew his hands with hers to bring them up in her hair, enjoying the soft sleekness of it. He brought her face closer, and then rolled to be on top. Lilo allowed him to stay on top of her. Both of her arms roped around his back, teasing his spine with her fingertips. They continued to stay in this position for a long time. Neither knew how long they've been engaged in this kiss, but they knew it was probably over a minute.

They could've gone on forever, but their lungs stung for the need of air. Reluctantly, Stitch pulled away then gazed into Lilo's soft brown eyes. His hands massaged her sides just before laying his head to rest on her chest.

Lilo brought her hands to the side of his face, scratching his ears. " Wow." She whispered breathlessly.

Stitch, still struggling to find breath, chuckled. "I didn't think you would get so carried away."

"Every time I'm with you I get carried away."

Stitch laughed then rolled on his side to face her. "Goodnight Lilo."

"I love you Stitch." Lilo whispered quietly.

Stitch grinned. "I love you too Lilo."

He expected a response since that was the first time he ever said it to her, but all he got was a silence. Stitch opened his eyes to see she was sleeping. He leaned forward to kiss her nose, but then stopped. He didn't feel her breath.

Panicked he sat up and flipped the light on. He rolled Lilo to her back, discouraged that she did not stir at his touch. He then noticed her chest wasn't heaving. Stitch lay down to place his ear on her chest, hoping to hear a slight thump.

Thump... Thump... Thump... Nothing. He didn't hear anything else.

Quickly, he threw the covers aside, bent down to pick her up, and then raced down the elevator. Stitch ran up the steps with Lilo cradled in his arms up to Jumba and Pleakley's room. He kicked the door open, disturbing the two sleeping aliens.

Jumba rolled around in bed while Pleakley reached for the light. He gasped when he found Lilo paled in Stitch's arms. He swatted at Jumba to wake him up from above who finally did.

"What is so important to be disturbing resting of the eyes. Evil Genius needs sleep!" Jumba shouted agitated.

"It's Lilo Jumba." Stitch choked out. "She's not breathing."

Jumba was wide-awake then. He slid off from the bottom bunk while Pleakley climbed shakily down the ladder. Jumba took Lilo in his arms then asked the remaining aliens to wake up Angel, Reuben, and Nani. Stitch watched as Jumba carried Lilo far away from him, his heart sinking once more as she was carried out of his sight.

By the time Stitch and Pleakley had informed everyone of Lilo, Jumba had already found out what happened. Everyone, that is Angel, Stitch, Reuben, Gantu, Nani, and Pleakley, waited inside the ship for her condition. Jumba came out from a room where he had Lilo. His eyes filled with tears, causing the family's spirits plunge in the darkness of their stomachs.

"Jumba, how is Lilo?" Nani asked, her voice quivering on every word.

Jumba swallowed then stared at the family in front of him, his words quivering as well as he responded. "Lilo is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Jumba turned to face his experiment, who looked as if he was going to collapse.

"She's dead 626."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: Don't cry yet! I will have an alternate ending to this story for those that wants Lilo alive and those who want her dead. By the way, Lila, Angel and Reuben's unborn child is pronounced as Lee-Luh, not Ly-Luh. I know it sounds unusual, but I want it to be like an experiment name, not a human.


	22. Chapter 22

Stitch felt as if he could not breathe. He felt his world shatter in the same amount of pieces as his heart. He stared at Jumba with his pleading eyes, hoping he misunderstood him. He shook his head rapidly as the tears blinded his vision.

"She can't be dead!" He cried. "Not my Lilo! She was so strong! She can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry 626." Jumba replied as he bowed his head and allowed the tears to cascade down his purple cheeks.

"NO!" Stitch shouted as more tears came. "Jumba stop lying! She's not dead! Not my Lilo! She can't be!"

Nani watched Stitch as he cried his heart out. She felt guilty then that she believed Stitch didn't love Lilo as much as another man could. She noticed just how broken Stitch was. She saw the tears he never cried before and the weakening of his knees. She never knew Stitch could be so in love with her sister like this, but he was. Lilo was his strength and now that she was gone, he had nothing to hold himself up.

Angel left Reuben's side to waddle over to Stitch. She put her arms around his neck from behind as he totally gave way. He buried his face in his hands and wept. Everybody gasped, except for Angel and Jumba, as the almighty experiment 626 exposed his weakness in front of them. Angel whispered soothing words in his ear, but it did nothing. She then bent down to his level and placed her arms around his abdomen and burying her face into his back, crying with him. Stitch turned to face her and brought her tightly into his arms, sobbing on her shoulder as she scratched his ears.

The whole family started weeping too, but not one was as bad as Stitch. He looked up at Jumba with wide bloodshot eyes. "I want to see her."

"Evil Genius don't think it being wise idea 626." Jumba responded.

Stitch growled. "I want to see her and I will." He replied in a dangerously dark tone and ran into the room where Jumba had come.

His heart stopped when his eyes took in the sorrowful sight of Lilo. She was lying on a cot with a machine beside her. Her hair messy and fanned out on the pillow. Her lively tan skin had turned pale and cold to touch. The machine next to her had a figure of her, but it had no color except for green. Stitch realized this to be the same machine that showed his life when he almost died from his glitch. He turned towards Lilo, unable to accept the fact that she was dead.

He walked over to the girl and pulled up a seat next to her. He held her lifeless hand and started to speak. "Lilo, please come back. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I know I said I'd be over you when you die, but I don't think I can. I'm hurting inside Lilo. I need you now more than ever. Please come back to sooth the pain. Only you can do that. Lilo please."

He got no response from her. He then stroked her hand, hoping she would wake up. "I have so many regrets. I regret that I wasn't able to make you my wife, I regret that I never told you how much you truly mean to me, I regret I never told you I loved you. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I've loved you since the day you brought me back to life from my glitch. Even when I was with Angel, I still loved you more. You were always number one on my list. I've loved you then and I love you now Lilo. If you come back to me, I swear I'll tell you everyday how much I love you. Just please come back."

He sobbed next to her while holding her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I love you... I love you... I love you."

The door opened to reveal Angel and Reuben. "Jumba said it was time you leave." Angel replied.

"I know you don't want to let her go Stitch, but there's nothing we can do for her."

Stitch nodded then backed away, still lingering his eyes on the machine. He willed it to buzz or beep, but it didn't. He turned to leave with Angel and Reuben. Just before they could make it out the door, they heard a faint beep. Stitch turned to see the machine roaring to life. The two experiments next to him watched the machine too and their hearts leapt as the machine's beeping grew louder. Stitch left their sides to race to Lilo's side. She still had her eyes closed, but he noticed, with glee, that her tan skin had returned.

Stitch quickly reached for her hand, but she didn't respond much to his disdain. Angel and Reuben looked on with hopeful gazes, but nothing happened. Stitch clutched Lilo's hand tighter as the beeping started to faint. He kissed her lightly cold cheek, then her eyes, then her other cheek, then finally her lips. Even though she wasn't responding, he still kept his lips on hers. After a moment, Stitch felt her lips moving against his. He gasped in the kiss then heard the other two experiments gasp as well. He broke away from her lips to see her hand had also curled around his.

"Lilo?" He asked. "I love you."

He saw a smile twitch on her lips, causing his heart to skip a beat. "I love you Stitch."

Then her eyes opened to reveal those beautiful chocolate brown orbs sparkling with a happiness they never had before. Stitch almost squealed with joy as he cupped Lilo's face and brought her lips hard on his. Lilo lifted her arms to tug Stitch into bed with her and wrap around his waist, pressing him close to her.

Angel smiled with wonder as she walked over to the kissing pair. Reuben left to tell the family the good news that they had their Lilo back. Angel walked up behind the couple before they broke apart with smiles and tears on the other's faces. Lilo turned to look at Angel and held her arms out for her best female friend.

"Lilo!" Angel almost wept in joy as she raced into the little girl's arms. "I was so scared."

Lilo smiled and cried with happiness on her friend's shoulder. "I know. I was scared too."

Just then, the whole family poured in, including Victoria and Keoni since Nani called them earlier. They ran inside with huge smiles and open arms to Lilo. Angel moved away so she wouldn't get caught in the tight hug.

Stitch watched as the ohana nearly squashed his girlfriend. He remembered to when he had his glitch and how Lilo saved him from dying. She had always said love was more powerful than death and that proved to be true twice. She had saved him from dying with her love and he saved her from dying with his love. If their love for each other worked like that, then that meant something.

_Lilo and I are meant to be. _Stitch thought with a smile.

A week later...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The grand councilwoman shouted for all the audience to hear. "You may kiss her now Reuben."

Reuben turned to face his gorgeous bride. Angel's eyes shone with a radiance that made him smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, bringing her close to him. The audience stood and cheered for the now married couple. Their kiss lasted longer than kids would like, but they finally pulled apart for a breath of air.

Music chimed and everyone standing in front of the audience left with their respective girls and boys. The audience still whistled, tears brimming at the edges of their eyes. The next thing that happened was everyone inside the house partying like no tomorrow. There was loud music and food served inside the kitchen.

Lilo met Angel in the entrance to the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, congrats."

Angel smiled then pulled her friend into a hug. "Someday Lilo, I'm going to be saying this to you when you and Stitch get married."

Lilo laughed. "I can't wait." She then looked down at Angel's swollen belly. "I just wish I could've seen Lila."

"I'll come to visit. Don't worry." Angel assured as she licked Lilo's cheek. "You just tell me when little Angel or Stitch Jr. will be born."

Lilo laughed once more. "Little Angel?"

"That is what you'll name your daughter in the future right?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Lilo smiled. "If she's an angel, then she should take after her father."

"Already talking about babies sweetheart?" A familiar voice asked as an arm wrapped around Lilo's waist.

Angel smiled. "When did you show up Stitch?"

Stitch smiled at her then shrugged. "Your husband wants you."

Angel and Lilo turned their heads to see Reuben beckoning his new wife over. Angel walked past Stitch to Reuben's side who stood in front of the couch in the living room. Lilo stood next to Stitch, smiling as his arm went around her shoulder. When the music stopped, everyone stopped doing what they were doing to pay attention to the newly weds.

Reuben handed the microphone to Angel who started to speak. "I'd like to thank you all for attending my special day with Reuben. You all have been so good to me and you all are like a family I never have. Most of all, I'd like to thank Lilo and Stitch for helping me find the family I've always wanted. Thank you so much you two, I've had a great time." Tears started welling up in Angel's eyes. "Oh these darn hormones!" Everyone chuckled as Reuben helped dry her tears. "It's going to be hard leaving all of you, but I promise to visit even if I have to drag my dear husband into the ship and drive it to Earth. I'm sorry none of you gets to meet Lila 625624, but I promise you all will get to meet her someday and I will tell stories to her about all of you. Now lets have some music Sample!"

Sample copied her in response then started up the music. Everyone moved into a circle as the newly wedded couple danced closely in front of everyone, their arms wrapped securely around each other. Stitch leaned down to whisper in Lilo's ear. "Someday Lilo, that will be you and I."

Lilo smiled then kissed his lips. "I'll count hard on that Stitch."

After the bride and groom dance, another romantic song came on for only couples. Stitch lead Lilo to the dance floor, letting Angel and Reuben have the middle. Stitch brought his arm around Lilo's waist then took her free hand with his. He kissed it just before lacing his fingers through hers. He gave her the most charming smile as she placed her arm around his neck. They smiled just before swaying to the music.

_I wasn't the one with a full happy life_

_I've always had events bringing me down to my knees_

_I've fell so hard many times_

_Sometimes I wished I had never been born_

_Then you come along_

_You came with an inner beauty_

_You came with a heart of loneliness much like my own_

_You came_

_And shined light into my life_

Stitch pulled her closer, basking in the feel of her body tight against his. Lilo smiled as she felt Stitch's love for her warm her heart.

_This feeling I get from having you around me_

_Lets me know I love you_

_This feeling I get from having your arms around me_

_Lets me know I'm happy_

_Maybe you're the one for me_

_Maybe we are meant to be _

_I don't know how you did it_

_I'm still wondering on how you know what to do_

_I don't know why_

_I have this feeling of happiness that I never felt in a long time_

_And baby, it makes me think this is how love should be_

Stitch let go of her hand to wrap around her torso. Lilo lifted her other arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Stitch reached to kiss her head, causing her smile to widen if it was at all possible.

"I love you Lilo." Stitch murmured in her ear.

"I love you Stitch." Lilo smiled. "We are meant to be aren't we?"

Stitch nodded on her shoulder. "Yes, we are."

_This feeling I get from having your lips upon mine_

_Lets me know I love you_

_This feeling I get from having you say you love me_

_Lets me know I'm happy_

_Maybe you are the one for me_

_Maybe we are meant to be_

_You are my angel_

_Sent from heaven to shine love into my life_

_You are my savior_

_Here to help me get by_

_You are my life, my lover, my everything_

_Without you, I wouldn't want to be_

_You're the one for me_

_You and I together_

_We face this world and its challenges_

_Because we are meant to be..._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Note: This is the end. Well, maybe not the ONLY ending, but this is the original ending. I will put up the alternate ending tomorrow since I have another chapter story that I'll be putting up later. I'll describe my next story in the alternate ending. Also, I kind of worded something worng when I said I'll be having an alternate ending for those that want Lilo alive or those who want her dead. What I meant to say is that those who thinks the concept 'love is more powerful than death' is used a lot, then I'll have an alternate ending to this where she doesn't make it.

One last thing, the lyrics of my Meant To Be song is made by me. If you feel this song has the same lyrics as one you've heard before, then let me know in your reviews so I can make amends for it.


	23. Alternate Ending

_"Lilo! Lilo please wake up!" Stitch cried as he held on Lilo's hand, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Come back to me please! I love you! How am I supposed to live without you! You mean everything to me! Please Lilo! Come back." His voice choked._

_Lilo laid on the bed Jumba provided for her with her eyes closed in an eternal slumber. He observed his girlfriend with his teary eyes, silently praying that God would give her back to him. Unfortunately, she didn't even move. She just laid there unmoving. He felt his heart break when he found out she wasn't responding. _

_Suddenly, the door busted open and Jumba came in. Stitch pleaded him not to take Lilo away, but he did. Stitch was left alone in the room to cry alone in his misery. In front of him came a ghost. She looked like Lilo, except her gaze was hard._

_"Why didn't you save me?" Her voice sounded so sad and even angry._

_"I'm sorry." Stitch responded. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

_The ghost of Lilo shrieked._

Stitch shot up in his bed, screaming and covered in cold sweat. He rubbed his tired eyes then laid back down on the bed. He closed his eyes, but the dream haunted his mind once more. He rolled onto his back, letting the tears escape from his eyes to roll down his cheeks. It has been four months since Lilo died and Stitch had lost his happiness. Almost every night he would have this dream telling him it was his fault Lilo was dead. Unable to sleep, Stitch slid off the bed and traveled down the elevator.

He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of warm milk. He drank some of it until he heard footsteps pad behind him. He turned, but instantly relaxed when he noticed who it was.

"What are you doing up Kira?" Stitch asked as he sipped his milk.

The tan experiment entered through the doorway, her tail swishing as she walked. After seeing Lilo dead in Jumba's ship, Kira decided to keep the promise Lilo had made her keep and showed up to help Stitch. She was disheartened to find out how torn he seemed to be as if death drained his soul instead of his love's life. She moved in with the family after gaining their trust and began to play the role as Stitch's best friend. Later on, she fell in actual love with him, but decided to wait for him to get over his previous love life. She wished he wouldn't dwell on Lilo so much, but she wasn't the one to push him. These four months had been hard on Stitch and all she wanted to do was help, not anger him further with her nagging of getting over Lilo.

Stitch smiled as Kira walked up to wrap her arms around his neck. Stitch found out that Kira was a very nice girl. Even though he still hated her for what she did to him, Lilo, Angel, and Reuben, she had found the heart to apologize for her actions. Of course, he took her in for that is what Lilo would've wanted. She would've wanted to give her another chance. Later on, he started falling head over heels for her. Even though a part of his heart still yearned for Lilo, another part wanted Kira. He never admitted it though because he wasn't ready to move on without Lilo. He knew it had been four months, but he still couldn't bring himself to replace her.

Kira noticed the sadness in Stitch's eyes and felt her heart sink lower. She brought her hands to enclose around his face, giving him her warm smile. Stitch returned the look and brought his arms around her waist. Stitch stared into Kira's eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat as he leaned forward. Kira followed his lead until her lips planted on top of his. Her arms went around his neck while Stitch pulled her even closer, savoring the sweet cherry taste of her. He continued to kiss her until his lungs started stinging. He pulled away with a smile.

"Stitch, I-" Kira was about to say she loved him until she noticed Stitch's smile dropped.

_What have I done? _Stitch thought to himself as he roughly pushed Kira away from him then ran up the elevator, his milk forgotten. Once up in his dome, he immediately threw himself on the bed and wept. _Why did I kiss her? Am I replacing Lilo too soon? I still love Lilo so much, but why am I having the same exact feelings for Kira?_

Stitch then rolled on his side to face a picture of Lilo with a blood red rose laying in front of it. Stitch felt the tears brimming on the edges of his eyes as he stared at the picture of Lilo. He missed so much about her. He missed how she would brighten the room with her smile. He missed how her hair would flutter in the breeze as she ran across the field. He missed how her laugh used to make his stomach do flips. He missed gazing into those sweet chocolate eyes, running his fingers through her silky mane of raven, kissing those delectable pale pink lips. He missed having her loving him, touching him, soothing him, hugging him, and kissing him. He missed so much about her that if he had a second heart, it would shatter just as fast as the other one did.

He had tried so hard to save her with his love, but it didn't seem to work. She had died before he could even get the chance to say goodbye or even tell her he loved her. He yearned to have one more day with her so he could tell her all the things he kept bottled up inside too long. However, he knew that could never happen. Lilo Pelekai was dead and there was nothing he could do.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kira sighed as she watched Stitch go. She knew Lilo's death had been hard on him, but she just wished he would stop being afraid of falling in love again. Sighing, she drank down the rest of her milk then retired to her new built in room Jumba provided for her.

She collapsed tiredly on the bed and rolled over to face a picture consisting of Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Reuben. She stared intently at the figure of Lilo who was smiling brightly while having her arm hooked around Stitch's who had his arm hooked around Angel's. Kira ran her finger across the little girl, smiling slightly how she wished before that the girl would die and now that she has, she feels crestfallen about it. Kira remembered back to the day when she got an unexpected visit from Lilo, the day she started respecting the little girl.

FLASHBACK:

_Kira had left Lilo and Stitch's house and found a nice spot in the forest where she could stay. She contemplated going back into space since she didn't have much to do here. She thought about how she could possibly see some of her brothers and sisters, but then thought of the police that could want her for an escaped illegal experiment. She then thought of Stitch and sighed. She saw the special bond he and Lilo shared and knew it was just hopeless for her and Stitch to have a chance. Especially since he was madly in love with that little Earth girl._

_She made up her mind in going back to space. After all, she was practically hated here and Stitch would never give her a second glance without swiping her head off for what she did to him and Lilo. She was just about to get up until she heard a loud honk coming in the direction behind the emerald green bushes. Kira turned to look at that direction and came face to face with a red experiment with a hotdog body, short stubby legs, long bat ears, and a long snout that reached the floor. Kira remembered from when she read Jumba's experiment files that this experiment was 158 AKA Finder, expert in locating things. She tilted her head to one side. Why would Finder be looking for her?_

_Much to her surprise, the bushes pushed to the side and out came a little girl she loathed so much. It was Lilo with her shoulder wrapped in a bandage to prevent the blood from oozing out. She noticed the girl looked a little more paler and had a sad expression on her face. Kira turned curiously to face the little girl._

"_Thanks Finder." Lilo replied gently as she gently patted the experiment on its snout, causing the experiment to purr quietly._

"_What do you want human?" Kira asked impatiently. "I'm thinking of ways on how I could get off this mud ball planet."_

"_You're going back to space?" Lilo questioned._

"_Yes, I am." The experiment replied. "Thanks to you, my search for 626 is over with. I see now he'll never love me as much as he loves you. I quit. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. So, leave now and celebrate."_

"_You can't go Kira." Lilo replied as she walked forward. "Please don't go."_

_Kira's eyes widened. Was the Earth girl actual pleading for her to stay? "Why should I stay? Isn't that the least you want me to do? Just stay here and mess yours and Stitch's lives up even worse?" She asked._

"_Kira, I know you're not that bad anymore. You didn't even kill me while you had that chance to in the ship." Lilo replied as she risked the chance in stepping closer._

"_That's only because Stitch wouldn't be happy." Kira said._

"_And why would you care if Stitch wasn't happy?" Lilo probed, taking another step closer._

"_Because I care about his feelings." Kira blabbed out then slapped a hand over her mouth. She sighed. "Fine, I do like 626. I guess that's why I went to so many lengths to get him to be with me. However, that'll never happen since he has you now."_

"_I'm dying." Lilo replied. "I'll die in another two months, maybe even less."_

"_So?" Kira asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you still want me here? I already know you're dying."_

"_You may not care for me Kira, but I know you care for Stitch. I want you to stay because when I die, I want you to be there to help Stitch get over me. I was counting on Angel being there for him, but Reuben told me he was planning on proposing to Angel soon and if she agrees, then she has to leave with him and Gantu when I die. I don't want Stitch to face a life without me on his own. That's why I'm asking you Kira to be his new best friend and possibly, his girlfriend." Lilo's voice cracked as a few tears gathered up in her eyes. " Show him how to love again after I'm gone."_

_Kira nodded. She had to admit. The girl has courage. She turned her boyfriend, who could be deadly when evil, back to good, she's facing an experiment who do anything to get her off this Earth alone without the protection or guidance of her boyfriend, and now she's asking Kira to take her place when she dies. Kira couldn't help but admire the little girl slightly. She nodded then showed Lilo her genuine smile._

_Lilo walked over to the tan experiment then put her arms around her neck. " Thank you."_

"_For what?" Kira asked as she meekly wrapped her arms faintly around the little girl._

"_For everything." Lilo replied then pulled away to smile at the experiment. "Believe it or not, that little plan you had to separate me and Stitch actually brought us closer. It made me see how much I really loved him and how much he loved me. For that, I have to thank you for it even though it wasn't your goal."_

_Normally, Kira would've been angered by that, saying her plan was a failure and just did the exact opposite, but it actually made her smile. She tightened her grip around Lilo, slowly learning to respect the little girl just before pulling away._

_Lilo smiled then stroked her soft face, making Kira purr softly to voice her pleasure. Her once hateful golden eyes lightened at the girl's touch. How could she have wanted this sweet girl dead? " I'll come back later to let you know when I feel I'm going to die and you can start moving in on Stitch."_

_With that, the girl turned and walked away. For two months, Kira had never seen her._

Kira sighed as she turned to roll on her other side to face the wall. She recalled back when Lilo came again, two months later, just to say goodbye and good luck. Lilo had made Kira promise her not to tell Stitch of her last two visits, but now Kira thought it was time to tell Stitch everything. He did kiss her and when he pulled away, he seemed to enjoy it, she concluded.

She slid off the bed then exited the room. Following the light of the moon that cascaded from the windows and on the wooden floorboards as her only light, she slowly treaded through the darkness. She swallowed as she stepped on the elevator and rode it to the top where she faced a heartbreaking sight.

Stitch was on his bed, the one he previously shared with Lilo. His eyes looked tired and bloodshot. His face was damp from his tears. She walked over to him and slid on the bed, putting an arm around his shoulder. Stitch bent over and cried on her shoulder. Kira lifted his face after his sobbing turned into sniffs and looked him in the eye. She kissed the two tears that began to fall from his eyes just before sitting back.

"Stitch, there's something I want to tell you." Kira replied. "Something I never told you before."

Stitch looked at her, curious to find out what she wanted to talk about. "Yes?"

"After I retreated from the ship, I found a spot in the forest where I could think of ways to get off this planet." Kira started. "However, Lilo showed up and begged me not to go."

Stitch's eyes widened. He remembered when Lilo asked Jumba where Kira went and he said she was gone. Lilo then left the house without another word, but kissed Stitch's cheek fondly before walking out. He had no idea she was going to track down Kira. He thought the girl had more smarts than that. "Why did she go there?" Stitch asked.

"She wanted me to be there for you when she died. I have to admit, that girl has a lot of courage facing an experiment who would do anything to kill her." Kira chuckled. "It was then that I respected her. Then, when she came to tell me her time was almost up, I came to the ship and looked through the window to see you, Angel, Reuben, and everyone else crying over her. I decided to give you two weeks before showing up. I kept my promise."

"Lilo wanted me to love you?" Stitch asked.

"No, she wanted me to be there for you. She wanted me to help you in getting over her death." Kira replied. "However, I did the one thing I'm not designed to do."

"What's that?" Stitch enquired.

Kira bent over to kiss Stitch on the lips. Stitch widened his eyes just before bringing Kira close to him and started kissing her back. She pulled away after a couple of minutes, then bent to kiss nose blue nose. "I fell in love with you."

She nipped at his ear shortly just before going back down the elevator, but not before hearing Stitch saying "I think I'm in love with you too Kira."

Stitch thought back to what Kira said and smiled. He had to admit. Kira did manage to spark something inside his heart. Something that he usually felt around Lilo. Still though, he didn't think he was ready to let go of his beautiful raven haired angel. He got up and walked over to the boom box to play some music. He took out a CD and almost cried when he realized it was Lilo's funeral CD. He read the tracks on the back of the CD.

1. Introduction

2. Goodbye My Dear Friend

3. Are you Really Gone?

4. Will You Remember Me When I See You in Heaven?

5. I'm Still Loving You

6. Meant to Be

7. Come Back

8. I Will See You Again Some Day

9. Unfair

10. Conclusion and Family's Farewells.

Stitch flipped though the songs until he came across track six. He turned it up very loud so he could hear it from his side of the room. He turned to sleep in his bed. He heard the blaring of the music bounce off the walls so his ears could hear it perfectly. He laid awake in his bed with the sky roof dome opened. He sighed as he gazed into the stars, picturing Lilo flying around in the sky with her parents, laughing and crying at the same time. The melancholic sound of instruments played through his ears as the male singer began to sing.

_I will never forget the moment I first saw you_

_You had those prettiest brown eyes_

_And silky raven hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through each day and night_

_The moment you said you loved me_

_I felt all right_

_Then fate had to stick its nasty head in_

_And take you away from me_

_I still believe we are meant to be_

_I still believe there is a chance that we could ignite our love in heaven_

_In the future, I might find plenty of girls_

_But I promise you that none of them will ever take your place in my heart_

_Because we are meant to be_

_Your smile warmed my heart_

_It made me want to do everything in my power to make you smile like that every day_

_Those moments your lips touches mine_

_All those sweet caresses at night_

_You made me feel something I thought I never feel_

_Even though you have been taken from me_

_I still think of you in the day and you're my last thought before I turn off the lights to sleep_

_Yeah I still believe we are meant to be_

_I still believe there is a chance that we could ignite our love in heaven_

_In the future, I might find plenty of girls_

_But I promise you baby that none of them will ever take your place in my heart_

_Because we are meant to be_

_Though we may be a thousand miles apart_

_You may be in heaven while I'm stuck on this Earth _

_You may be an angel and I'm a selfish man_

_But I know_

_I know_

_We are meant to be_

_We are meant to be darling_

_And someday_

_When God opens his gates for me_

_I will take you into my arms_

_I will kiss your lips once more_

_And I will say we are meant to be_

_Because darling..._

_We are..._

Stitch let out a few tears when the next song started. "I love you Lilo." Stitch replied then before closing his eyes he whispered. "We are meant to be."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own the story, plot, and Kira

Author's Note: So, there is the alternate ending and the original ending. Everyone happy now? And yes, in this ending it is a Kira/Stitch pairing, so, sorry if you were expecting to see some Angel/Stitch action, but she really did marry Reuben and left with him. Anyway, the lyrics to this version of the Meant to Be song is by me and the other songs listed on Lilo's funeral CD are also made up by me since I was too lazy to research any death songs.

STORY ALERT!

His Conundrum- Three experiments come to Earth to meet the illustrious experiment 626. They want him to be part of their group in killing, stealing, destroying etc… However, when they find out he is quite cozy with his ohana, these three experiments want to make him evil again. To do that, they give him a conundrum: Lilo either dies by his hands, or theirs.

I know, I've been picking on Lilo a lot, but most of the dangerous stuff happens to Stitch, or Angel, or other characters. There are only a few stories that I've seen that revolve around Lilo. Besides, she is my favorite character on the show and the movies, so she will have major roles in my stories. Also, this is a Lilo/Stitch romance story, so only read it if you like this pairing. So far I had two flames because they didn't like the pairing. People! Read the summary! Do I need to bring up my note in chapter 8 again? I'll accept flames as I know they just motivate you to get better, but the only flames I tolerate are ones that says the grammar is poorly done, or there are some elements of the story that made it confusing, or if there are some poorly done parts in it. I CAN NOT and WILL NOT tolerate flames that are only based around the pairing when I MADE IT VERY CLEAR that Lilo and Stitch are going to be together and Angel and Reuben were going to be together. Read the SUMMARY!

Okay, now that I got that off my chest. I want to say I have the next story, His Conundrum, done, but there are parts of it I think needs more work. Because of that, the story is being rewritten and will take a while to post. So, while I have the story in progress, keep an eye out for my one-shots! Thank you guys SO much for your reviews and I hope I'll see you guys again on His Conundrum!


End file.
